Invisible
by s.Two
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing. She could see things. Things others couldn’t. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man. Except for one fact, he was invisible to everyone… everyone but a normal 18 year old girl. SS
1. Prologue

Hey guys. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking away the first Chapter. But as a reviewer said, it was way to identical to the book, and if you guys have read my other stories, I have based them on movies and such, but I had always managed to twist it around, with the first chapter, it was just too identical. So it'll generally have the same idea, but different plot, story, and etcetera. I will delete "Love him to death" and replace it with this one. I hope you guys don't mind.

**Title: Invisible**

**Summary: Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing. She could see things. Things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man. Except for one fact, no one could see him… no one but a normal 18 year old girl. SS**

**Disclaimer: First of, I do not own Card captor Sakura, they belong to CLAMP. Second of all, the story plan, as in the whole mediator and ghost deal, they're based on the series "A Tale of the Mediator". Um is there any more… No I don't think there is.**

-

-

-

A long time ago, days, weeks, months, years, they believed there were chosen ones that were able to see beyond the normal realm. They could enter the realm of the other world. It was believed that they themselves were able to communicate with the dead. They were hired by many, most whom had just lost loved ones, to contact, to connect, to see if they were finally at rest. For a long time, they were respected, treated as God's children's. Until one day everything changed, people began to doubt, doubt their powers, doubted that they were cheaters, cheating them of their money, they went from God's children's, to the devil's helpers. They were banished, and ignored, before long they disappeared from the face of history, except for one man, one man had wrote one statement, one statement before he to disappeared, 3 words.

"We are mediators."

-

-

-

_Chapter one: Where it began_

-

-

-

3 year old Kinomoto Sakura sat on the big blue chair, her little legs swung back and fourth off the ground, her little pink dress flared around her, her short auburn curls crowned her head and her emerald eyes looked at her father and her brother. Her mother, Nadeshiko was lying on the bed. She was young, yes, but some how; she knew that her mother wouldn't be there to wake her up in the morning anymore.

It was so quiet, so eerie; the ringing silence was a buzz in her ears. She heard distant voices she recognized to be her father's and brother's. They were sobbing, crying.

"Sakura, my baby." A gentle voice said from beside her. Sakura turned around, and found her mother sitting next to her, playing with her little curls, the same emerald eyes looking down on her own.

"Okaa-san?" little Sakura asked cutely, her little lips pouting. Nadeshiko gave the usual twinkling laugh.

"Yes my baby?"

"Okaa-san, why are you here, but then you're over there, and Onii-chan and Otou-san are over there, and you're here?" Sakura asked the only way a 3 year old could. Nadeshiko gave a sad laugh,

"My little cherry blossom, you'll grow up soon, into a beautiful young woman. And Okaa-san will watch you all the way, ok?" Nadeshiko said softly to her one and only daughter. Sakura nodded happily, hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you Okaa-san." Sakura mumbled. Fujitaka Kinomoto and Touya Kinomoto returned to their 3 year old daughter/sister. Fujitaka's eyes were beet red; Touya's eyes were tired, and solemn.

"Come on Sakura-chan. Let's-let's go home." Fujitaka struggled to say the word, to keep the sobbing out of his voice. Touya took the little hands of his sister, but his father scooped her into his arms. Sakura laid her head on her father's shoulders, her mother was staying behind.

"Bye Okaa-san! I'll see you soon!" Sakura cried out. Nadeshiko waved happily to her daughter as she was surrounded by a heavenly glow.

Fujitaka and Touya looked at the 3 year old sadly. She was still young, still innocent, she didn't know any better.

The Kinomoto family left the morgue.

-

-

-

**A few years later**

As the young girl from the Kinomoto family turned to the tender age of 18, a 20 year old man sat at the back of a limo, his eyes closed, his driver up front. He ignored the bumps and the weird curves and turns the cars were making, he was only concentrating on the fact that he had a bottle of wine in his left hand, and a wine glass half empty with wine in the other.

His black t-shirt was no longer smooth, but crumpled and unkempt. A sudden jerk from the car sent his glass flying and shattered on the ground, the red liquid swishing. Li Syaoran cursed, his eyes snapping opened. He pressed the button to open the divider that separated him from the driver.

"What's going-"

His world fell dark as heavy metal collided with his body.

-

-

He opened his eyes, he felt so groggy, so tired, as if the life had been sucked out of him. He looked around, it was so bright, and there were voices all around him, voices that were crying, voices that were in panic, voices that was solemn and sad. He stood up, still clad in the same black muscle t-shirt and jeans.

He tried to clear his voice as loud as he could. Couldn't anyone see that he was awake? Couldn't any one see that he was alive? He stood up from the bed he had been lying on and stepped aside. Doctors and nurses bustled around him, none of them told him to move, or to get out of the way. No, they were too busy working on the unfortunate soul that lay on the bed next to him. Syaoran started to wander, his family, he knew, his family must have been called. He will go out of those curtains, find them, reassure them, and get them to drive him home, walk to his bar, get the nearest bottle of wine, and start from where he left off.

He found his mother, Yelen pale, while, and scared outside. She was crying, crystal tears leaked from his mother's eyes. He had never made his mother cry.

"Mother… I'm right here." Syaoran said softly, kneeling in front of her. Her red eyes just looked right past him. "Mother?" he followed her gaze and it landed on a doctor with grey pepper hair. His dull grey eyes were sad and downcast. At that point, his mother burst into tears. Syaoran wanted to beat the pulp at the doctor that made his mother hysterical,

"I'm sorry Mrs. Li. But we couldn't save him. His injuries were far too severe." He said in a baritone voice. He gave Yelen a look of sympathy, "I am truly sorry." Yelen wailed,

"Oh lord my son! My only son! Oh lord Xiao Lang how could you leave me?" his mother cried, dropping to her knees. Syaoran's anger boiled, he was going to bloody murder the man. He rushed after him, and attempted to crab the scruff of his neck, but couldn't feel it in his finger.

"You go tell my mother right now that I am fine! God damn it are you blind? Can't you people see?" Syaoran roared at the doctor, following him into the drawn curtains. He watched a nurse cover a blanket over a face that looked eerily familiar. A speck of a black, muscle shirt stuck from underneath the covers. He stuttered, shouted, cursed, screamed at the nurse that there had been some mistake. No one heeded his calls.

No one could see him.

-

-

-

_How did I get stuck with this job?_

Kinomoto Sakura screamed inside her head as she ducked yet another wrath of fury from another ghost. Yes, she was 18 years old Kinomoto Sakura. Everything about her was normal, the way she dressed, the way she talked, the way she looked, everything. Oh yea, except for the fact that she could see things normal people couldn't. She could see ghosts, yes ghosts, ghosts that had been left behind because of some reason or purpose they had wanted to fulfill when they were alive. Sakura started to run backwards before her back had reached the brick wall of the side of a building. The ghost man she was trying to help had run amok as soon as she had told him there was no way for him to be alive again.

"Ok STOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her hands out. An immediate cooling affect ran from her arms, to her hand, to her palm, the released at the ghost, who was just inches away from her, stopped in mid air, in a running stance. Sakura heaved a sigh, moving out of the way of the ghost charging target, just in case the little spell was wearing off.

"Ok, last time I'll say this. I do not dictate who lives or not all right? Now you can either wander here for the rest of your eternal life, people not being able to see you and you can be miserable all you want or you can let me help you." Sakura reasoned with him. Maikeru (Michael) Akita, 35, construction worker, worked on a machinery, whether accident or not, lost his hold and…well you get the picture.

"Get me out of this position!" Maikeru shouted, or tried to as his mouth was also frozen closed. Sakura sighed,

"Look, I'm sorry for what ever happened, but what happened already happened, none of us can change it. We just have to accept the fact and move on, it'll only cause more pain if you stay and have to watch everyone go on their daily lives." Sakura reasoned. She watched the man relax considerably.

"I just, I just didn't want to go, not before I saw my wife and kid." He sighed slightly. Sakura released him from his position, "My kid's 3, ya know. Wish he coulda known me." He said. Sakura sighed,

"If it's any condolence, your wife and kid are fine, heart broken, but fine. I'll keep a look out for them." Sakura said kindly. Maikeru looked at the 18 year old in shock,

"Will you, please?" he pleaded, his body began to fade. Sakura nodded, laying a single hand on his head.

"I promise." She closed her eyes. She opened them once again to watch the body grow fader and lighter until all she could see was the great big clock that read 7:30. She gasped in shock.

"Oh darn it I'm late!"

-

-

-

Li Syaoran wondered outside a high school as a bell rang. He decided to go in the school as there really was nothing to do. He had long ago given up trying to make or force people to see him because he knew it was useless. For gods sakes he was only 20! He hadn't even been through 15 girlfriends yet!

Daidouji Tomoyo paced around the classroom door, having no idea how similar the action she was doing was to the ghost boy. Sakura came flying through the door.

"Kami-sama Sakura, I thought you wouldn't make it!" Tomoyo exclaimed, they both rushed to their seats. Sakura breathed hardly,

"I was almost late! He was so stubborn." Sakura hissed silently. Tomoyo sniggered,

"Another reluctant ghost?" she asked about her friend's private obligation. Sakura let out a cough to cover the word "understatement".

"Kind of, but it was kind of sweet. He just wanted to see his family." Sakura shrugged. She had always had a soft spot for ghosts with family. Especially with a kid, Tomoyo shook her head,

"You're too soft Sakura." Tomoyo chuckled, "but then again, if it were me, I would have no idea how to deal with something like this. As if last year in High school isn't bad enough." Sakura laughed along with her friend. Daidouji Tomoyo was the first person to believe that she had the power to see ghosts, let alone powers that helped them move on.

"I've seen them every since I was 3, the first one was my-"

"Your mother, yes I know Sakura." Tomoyo laughed. Sakura gave a shy giggle.

"Yea, it's been there practically more of my life, you get use to it." Sakura shrugged. They fell silent as the teacher walked in, Sakura groped for her backpack to feel nothing, her eyes widened.

"Tomoyo!" she hissed. Tomoyo glanced over, "Tomoyo I think I left my backpack at the alley way!" Sakura hissed. Tomoyo's eyes widened. Her eyes flew to the clock on the wall. 8:00, class started in 20 minutes.

"Hurry, go! I'll get Takahashi to do one of his famous stories." Tomoyo chuckled. Sakura gave her friend a fierce hug. She waited for Takahashi to have the teacher deeply involved in the story, before dashing out of the back door. She was the number one runner in this school for nothing.

-

-

-

"There you are!" Sakura cried happily, looking at the pink leather bag. She picked it up before dashing away. She entered the school building with 5 minutes to spare, when suddenly, her shoulder hit someone, and her bag contents fell out.

Syaoran immediately bent down, forgetting for a moment about his current state. He helped the young girl pick her pencils, pens and papers into her bag, that is, until his hands almost brushed against hers and he immediately stood up. He forgot. He was dead.

Sakura didn't bother looking up at the stranger that had suddenly stood up. All she cared about was that class was about to begin in 2 minutes. Stuffing everything else in, she rushed off, not before managing to shout,

"Thank you!" to the stranger.

Syaoran looked at the retreating back of the girl. The girl had shouted a thank you to him. His heart was racing.

She could see him.

-

-

-

A/N: All right, so first chapter… is it ok? Please review and tell me! Thanks!


	2. You're a what?

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys liked this so much. Hopefully this would meet up to your expectations. I'm still in the thinking process on why Syaoran is stuck, I have some sort of idea, but I want to see if you guys have anything you want to add, if you want anything in this story, feel free to send me an e-mail or tell me in your reviews. Anyways, here's Chapter 2 of "Invisible".

-

-

-

Syaoran watched as the younger girl rush off. She could see him, while no one else could. He took a glance down, she had dropped a card. Picking it up, he read it,

"Kinomoto Sakura."

-

-

-

_Chapter 2: You're a _what

-

-

-

Sakura dropped down onto her seat just as the bell rang. She breathed out a sigh of relief, she released her hair from her pony tail, and it was messed up all ready. She ran her fingers through it, smoothing it out. Her thoughts wandered to the stranger she had met on her way here. She wondered if he was new, she hadn't seen him before.

"Sakura, you made it!" Tomoyo called from beside her. Sakura flashed her friend a tired smile,

"Yea, barely, I'd hate to see what Terada-sensei would look like if I came in half way through his speech of how the year would go." Sakura giggled along with her friends. She looked up, "Is Takashi still telling his stories?" Sakura looked at the boy at awe, someone who could think of a story in a split second was a power she could never have.

"Yea and it seems like he should end it too, Chiharu is coming." Tomoyo laughed, getting out her video camera. "I'm going to call this 'The beating of Takashi Part 25'" Tomoyo said in a look of inspiration. Sakura laughed. "You know Sakura…" Tomoyo started to say, Sakura started to back off, just in case. "I could make a video of you… you know doing your stuff." Tomoyo said, stars in her eyes. "It will be my masterpiece!" Sakura shook her head,

"No way Tomoyo, if you lose it someplace, then the secrets of the mediators would be exposed. No way, I do not want centuries of mediators on my tail thank you very much. I have trouble enough with one." Sakura defended. Tomoyo sighed,

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer." Sakura faked a sad look, before a chill ran through her heart. It wasn't unfamiliar; she had felt this ever since she was 3. Her mind automatically became more alert and sensitive to her surroundings; she was able to filter out the useless noises and presence of other people around her.

Tomoyo looked beside her. Her friend wore a distant look and her eyes were far away, chilled. She knew that look. Sakura turned towards Tomoyo,

"There's a ghost near by."

-

-

Syaoran watched from outside the door, of course he was invisible to everyone so it didn't really matter. His sharp amber eyes scanned the grade 12 class of Kenji High. His eyes immediately landed on the replica of the picture of the girl in the card in his hand. He made sure the card was not seen floating in mid air by any stray walkers. He watched as the girl started to stiffen up, and her body trembled as though a shiver ran pass her. Then, he didn't now how, her eyes bored straight into his.

Vivid, green, emerald eyes looked directly at him. He felt as though he was trapped, as though she was a magnet of some sort and he was starting to get pulled towards her. He shut his eyes with great effort and turned around. He shook his head. Definitely not someone he wanted to get near. He didn't know he had no choice. Quickly, he slide the card under the door as loudly as possible, knocking the teacher out of the trance of the story the Takashi boy he heard being mentioned was telling. Before the teacher came, he dematerialized.

"Kinomoto, is this your card?" Terada called out, holding up her ID. Sakura blushed slightly, and pulled up her bag along with her.

"Hai, sorry." She apologized, getting her card, "Terada sensei, may I be excused, I don't feel too well." Sakura groaned slightly. Terada looked at her suspiciously,

"Very well you are excused. Daidouji will retrieve your homework." Terada said sharply. Sakura bowed, and said thank you. Her eyes met with Tomoyo's, she mouthed 'Ghost.' Tomoyo nodded. Sliding the door open, Sakura ran out, her hair flying behind her. She followed her instinct; she could feel a trail of coldness leading throughout the school. She ended up in the yard, under the Sakura tree, her spot.

This was the spot where she found it was most calm and the most reasonable place to think. A lot of people thought this tree was haunted, because as the wind blew, it made noises. Sometimes people heard a woman singing, sometimes it would be moaning. For Sakura, this was the place where she had for exorcised her first ghost, using her powers for the first time, when she had first turned 16. Before then she had never exorcised a ghost before, never thought she had the power. She saw ghosts, yes, but never sent them away, or helped them move on.

"Hello?" Sakura called out softly. She slowly placed her bag down by the tree. "Are you here?" she whispered. She walked to the tree and placed a hand on it. She didn't know why but when ever she was here, the tree gave her power; it helped her see everything around her the normal eye could not. The wind swirled around her, her hair flying wildly. She saw nothing, she felt nothing, she heard nothing, yet she could at the same time. The world turned into a swirl of colours in her mind, she focused on the cooler spot she wanted to find. Snapping her eyes open, she twirled around. Her hands shot out and immediately she felt something, she narrowed her eyes and shot of warm tingles flow through her arms and into the supposedly thing air.

"Shit!" Syaoran cried from in front of her, immediately his figure showed, he fell onto his bum. "Man the next time you want someone to come out, you don't have to burn him." He rubbed the sore spot on his arm. Sakura rolled her eyes,

"And the next time someone calls out for you, don't come up behind them, just show up, in case you've forgotten, that's what normal people do." Sakura shot back, not even taking a good look at the man. Cursing under his breath in Chinese, he stood up, brushing himself off.

"How can you see me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned around, where he had a chance to finally look at her properly. She wasn't bad looking, no not at all. In fact, if you dress her in something else besides the ugly school uniform, she would be pretty hot, he found himself thinking. She had the longest auburn coloured hair he had ever seen, her eyes were a shimmering emerald, a beautiful colour, in his opinion. She had a small waist and long, athletic legs. He had seen girl's slimmer, tinier, thinner than her, but they looked about as much as a stick figure, totally not healthy.

Sakura took a good look at the ghost. Actually, he was one of the better looking ones she had worked with. Unruly chestnut hair and a burning amber eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt, which told her how much effort he had put in a gym, his abs could tell you that, and in a pair of jeans. He had a strong structure and broad shoulders, and, as much as she hated it, was at least a head taller than her.

"Do you want to answer my question, or am I so tall you can't hear me?" Syaoran asked sarcastically. Sakura glared at him, before slapping him on his shoulder. Syaoran winced, yet he felt a sense of happiness, he hadn't been able to feel anything from another person since… well since he had been dead.

"I'm a mediator." Sakura said shortly, sitting down by the tree, leaning on it. She sighed in content. Syaoran followed her actions, sitting at least 3 inches away from her. Sakura sighed and added, "I won't hurt you. I'm Sakura by the way." Syaoran some what felt assured.

"Syaoran," he introduced, "And what exactly is a mediator?" Syaoran asked cautiously.

"A person that can see the dead," she explained to him simply. Syaoran's eyes widened,

"So that's like… a sixth sense, right?" he asked, interested. Sakura actually let out a giggle,

"I've been called many things," Sakura laughed, "ghost seer, seer, freak, but I don't think I've ever been called having a sixth sense." Syaoran looked down at her as though she was crazy. "It's kind of like a sixth sense, I was born with it. Unlike what is in the movie, I help ghosts move on, like to their after life or something. I don't know where they go." Sakura shrugged.

"So, you send people to hell?" Syaoran summarized. Sakura chuckled, her emerald eyes sparked dangerously,

"Yes I could do that, depends if you've been naughty or nice." She chided in a childish voice. Syaoran rolled his eyes,

"Well, it's been nice talking to you. Unfortunately I've got to go, so see you, good bye, sayonara." Syaoran said quickly, standing up and brushing himself off. Sakura stood up quickly,

"You can't leave!" she called after him. She grabbed her bag and ran after him. "It's not safe." Syaoran gave her a sceptical look

"Really, if you haven't noticed, I'm _dead_. Not much can be done to a person when they're all ready dead, let alone the fact they can't see you." Syaoran continued to walk away from her.

"There are other mediators besides me." Syaoran stopped. He turned around; he had an idea where this led to,

"Meaning…?" he stood patiently… well he wouldn't call it patient, he was tapping his foot against the ground.

"Meaning," Sakura said slowly, "not all Mediators are good and help ghosts to the other side, the other realm, some do exorcise them, for real, as in banish them forever from the earth, they won't be hear, but they won't be in the other world either, you'd be lost forever through time." Sakura explained, a shiver running down her spines.

"And exactly how long would you wander?" Syaoran asked carefully. Sakura was slightly hesitant on answering that.

"Eternity." She mumbled in a softer voice. Now that really got Syaoran's attention.

"Ok now you've got my full attention." Syaoran said quickly. Sakura aimed him a glare,

"Finally, we've got to do this fast then, the only reason a ghost is left behind on this earth, is because they've either got something they needed to finish they didn't when they were alive, or that they left something behind. Usually it's just like family and the whole wanting to see them for the last time. Or sometimes, it's for other reasons." Sakura explained,

"What other reasons?"

"Reasons could be that they were killed on purpose, or that they were killed by someone close to them, revenge." Sakura said simply, "You know the term 'rest in peace'?" a nod, "Well, in meaning to this, a ghost can't rest in peace until everything, and I mean everything, they had loved, hated, forgotten, everything emotion and every memory has been forgotten and left behind them for good." Syaoran thought hardly.

"There… there really isn't something I terribly miss. I've seen my mother, and well, she's about the only family I've ever had. Why am I still here then?" Syaoran challenged. Sakura shrugged,

"In a rarer case, maybe you were murdered?" Sakura suggested. Syaoran waved the idea away without even thinking about it.

"Yea right." He huffed. Sakura sighed,

"Maybe my mom with have some ideas on this." Syaoran gave her a quick look,

"Your mom?"

-

-

-

Syaoran entered Sakura's room. It was very… pink.

"It's very pink." Syaoran said his thoughts out loud. Sakura gave him a sceptical look.

"No, it would be maroon, or maybe green?" Sakura suggested sarcastically, walking towards a table by the shining window.

"Green is not a bad colour." Syaoran defended. Sakura waved him away, and kneeled in front of the table.

"Hello Okaa-san. How are you today?" Sakura said in a soft voice, she paused for a second, "I need help. Syaoran, the guy behind me, he's a ghost. He can't think of any reason why he would have stayed behind, but there's got to be something, other wise he wouldn't be here." She paused again. She nodded or shook her head softly at times. Syaoran waited patiently behind her before saying,

"Uh… Sakura?" he said hesitantly, "You're talking to a picture." Sakura took a glance at him,

"She's my mother, her name's Nadeshiko, she died when I was 3." She said, "And it's not just a picture, my mother's spirit is there, it's always here to guide me." Sakura turned away from him. She didn't need him to see her eyes watering. Syaoran stood up slightly to take a better look at the picture frame.

It was pretty ordinary; a couple cherry blossoms lay in front of the chestnut carved frame. Inside the frame, was a picture of a beautiful woman, he instantly recognized the woman's eyes as the exact replica of the mediator's. She had a fair, pale and beautiful skin, with soft wavy grey hair that encased around her body.

"Your mom is very beautiful." Syaoran commented softly. Sakura nodded, smiling slightly,

"She is." They were quiet for a while. Syaoran was about the break it when a weird, forbidding chill ran through his spine. He didn't know why he knew it, but something bad was happening, suddenly, the window burst opened, a chilly north wind roared and stormed around the room. The curtains were flying and the sky outside was rumbling and covered with angry grey clouds.

"Oh no," Sakura gasped in fright, she recognized the sign. Syaoran saw something the normal human would not be quick enough to see. Shooting up, he knocked Sakura onto the floor, just in time because a blazing beam of icy blue shot through the window; it circled the room, as if searching for something.

Syaoran groaned from on top of Sakura. His insides were cold, and his hands were clammy. He felt as though his heart was frozen cold and icy, and the beam was drawing himself away. Sakura watched Syaoran's knuckles grow white, acting fast and quick, she turned around, her back now on the floor, she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck tightly, placing a hand on his head, she mumbled softly. A cooler, pink glow surrounded the two,

"No, you are not allowed, not in my presence, especially not now. I will NOT let you take him!" Sakura cried her own beam of pink light shot from her body and directly at the icy blue one that began to circle around them. She held onto Syaoran tightly. The two beams collided with one another, each one trying to beat each other out, until finally the icy blue beam flew out the way it came in, Sakura's light began to fade and the wind dimmed then faded to nothing.

Syaoran's arms finally lost its hold and he fell onto Sakura. She grunted and slowly, started to push Syaoran off her. After succeeding, she sat up tiredly, her eyes tired and heavy. Syaoran looked up, his body numb.

"What was that?" he asked slowly. Sakura gave him a tired smile,

"That," Sakura said heavily, her voice wavering, "was an exorcism." Then she fell.

-

-

-

A/N: Oh I hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked it because it showed what powers Sakura can really have. Again, remember to tell me if you have any ideas you want to be added in this story!


	3. A Helping Hand

Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry my update time has a huge gap in between, things are a little hectic, my grandma's in the hospital, and my mom and my aunt are like taking turns going to the hospital to stay for the night. My baby cousin is here so I have to help take care of her as well, I really hope you guys would forgive me, I will try my best. Sorry my story seems to be moving slightly too rushed, I realized that way after I posted it, so I'm going to try to slow things down a little, just so my story falls into my original plan. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll see you all soon.

-

-

-

Syaoran-with speed he didn't know he had-immediately went to catch the fallen girl. He gazed down at her sleeping face, and began to wonder.

-

-

-

_Chapter 3: A Helping Hand_

-

-

-

Sakura groaned, her limbs and muscles felt tired and her whole body ached. Her head felt dizzy, as if all the blood was drained from it within a matter of seconds. She tried to open her eyes, and immediately regretted it. Her room exploded in a blast of multi colours, she squeezed her eyes shut, and her hands immediately went to her forehead, trying to get the spinning to stop.

What ever that possessed her to counter exorcism on her first try, she made a mental note to never do it again. When she was sure the room wasn't about to spin around her like a merry-go-round again, she cautiously opened her eyes. This time-much to her relief-the room did not explode in colours; her room light was closed except for the pink lamp that stood on her night table. Crickets sang a song outside her window the moonlight filtered through her closed bines. It was night. She took a glance at her clock. It read 9:00pm. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly sat up and leaned her back against her head bored and stared down on her bed covers. Had she slept for so long? She remembered coming home at 3 with that ghost, Syaoran, yes that was his name. Then… the exorcism… they were talking with her mother… then she countered it…

"Must've taken a lot out of me." She mumbled to what supposedly was herself.

"Tell me about it. You've slept for 5 hours all ready, aren't you hungry at all?" a slightly amused voice came from the corner of her room. She looked up and saw Syaoran materializing in the moon light that came from her window. She had to admit, the moonlight made his slightly transparent body glitter in her dark room.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one who countered exorcise something." Sakura retorted tiredly, Syaoran's expression softened slightly. Sakura took his silence as a good thing, and started to stand up, leaning herself on the wall. _Who knew an exorcism would take so much out of a girl._ Her legs felt week and her body was probably shaking.

Syaoran was looking at her under his chestnut bangs, leaning himself against the little corner he now called his sanctuary. He crossed his arms against his chest. He watched as Sakura continued to try to regain her balance. Syaoran couldn't forget the forbidding chill and the seeping coldness the crawled deeper than his skin and into his heart; it chilled him to the bone. He felt so useless, so weak at that time, he felt as though no one in the world would be able to help him, yet, this girl, who was 2 years younger than he, was-alive or not- protected him with a few uttered words and a brilliant pink glow. Sighing, he strolled over, happy for the fact that he was actually able to grab hold of her and not just walk right through her. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I see your point about the whole other mediators and dangerous things that can happen to someone that's dead. Regardless, I'm stuck with you, so I might as well make sure you don't get weak on me." Syaoran said almost monotonously, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other one around her shoulder. Ignoring his tone, Sakura couldn't help but lean on him, her body would welcome any type of support right now, and-she supposed- it helped that Syaoran's body was a strong build.

"Oh it's ok, you don't need to thank me for saving your life-lack of-, it's just part of my job, to counter exorcist for the first time." Sakura said sarcastically, making sure her hands were gripping tightly onto him, just in case he decided to "drop her off". The two did not say anything to one another as they carefully made their way down the stairs. Syaoran made sure Sakura was able to balance at the bottom of the stairs before walking off towards the kitchen and setting her down on a chair. Syaoran sat across from her. The two looked at one another, not saying anything.

"So, what can you tell me?" Syaoran said starting to get irritated from the on going silence. Sakura stayed silent for a second.

"I'm thirsty." She concluded. Syaoran wanted to stand up and throw something onto the floor and smash it into a million pieces, but he held down his instinct. This girl did save his… life. Standing up, he took a cup from the opened cupboard, not even bothering to wonder how he could've done so.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked harshly. Sakura ignored his tone happily,

"Hot chocolate." She beamed. For the next 15 minutes, Sakura started to give out instructions and where places were. Sakura laughed when Kero, her little golden puppy, bounced in from no where, making Syaoran jump up in surprise, almost dropping the chocolate powder filled spoon.

Syaoran gingerly poured the hot water into the cup, cautiously watching to see if the dog was any place near by. Unfortunately, his concentration was a bit more focused on aiming the water on the hand holding the cup, rather than inside the cup.

"Holy crap," Syaoran swore loudly, making Kero bark at him, glaring at the ghost with chocolate brown eyes. "How the hell can I get burned if I'm a ghost?" Syaoran asked in an annoyed voice, wiping the table top. Sakura shrugged as Syaoran walked back to her with a pink cup filled with steaming chocolate milk in it, she took it with both hands, thanked him gratefully, and took a deep, satisfying breath of the sweet liquid.

"Hmm… that feels good." She sighed happily; she took a small sip from the cup. "Oh, and I placed small spells on the pantries and appliances, you're not the first ghost to come to me house, or suddenly appear in my house for that matter." Syaoran raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, so you use ghosts to help you make your hot chocolates and cakes and cookies then?" Syaoran looked at her, Sakura glared back,

"No you idiot. If a ghost suddenly just appears in my house, or some how was able to find me without help, then or she would at least have some sort of relationship to my family or ancestors, like a distant cousin, or a best friend of someone in my family." Sakura explained, draining half of the hot chocolate.

"Right," Syaoran did not give the explanation much thought, "So, back to mediators. How do I know you won't go all exorcism on me one day if I get you mad by, like oh I don't know, spilling on your cosmetics or all the gruesome things girls has?" Syaoran smirked. Sakura gave a dry, sarcastic laugh,

"Ha, ha, think you're real funny don't you?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "for your information, I do not use cosmetics or all the 'gruesome things a girl has'. And second of all, there are different types of mediators, two, from what I know so far. They have the same power, the ability to see ghosts, to stop them, to help them, to harm them, to send them away, or help them solve their problem and let them move on to the other world. I am a Mediator, someone who helps a ghost that has something they've left behind that they couldn't let go. I use my powers to help them solve or find the problem so they won't have to carry it to the other world. If they do, they'll be stuck in the other world forever, they can't go anywhere, not back to earth and wonder, but they can't be reborn either. I can do exorcism, but I rarely do it because a ghost that goes to Mediators is usually ones that have personal or emotional issues." Sakura took a deep breath, drinking from her cup, and allowing Syaoran to absorb the information.

"The other type, are called Shifters. **(Note: Again, this name is in reference to the book 'Haunted: Tail of a Mediator'. If you want to know what shifters really are according to the book, you can find it in your local library. –Smile-) **Shifters do have the same power as mediators, but unlike me, they are people who, instead of helping ghosts, actually banishes them from the earth and universe, and send them through eternal darkness and let them wander forever. The ghost who was banished, or nowadays, exorcised, won't have any memory of having ever lived, of their family, their problems, and even their identities. They'll forget who they are, and why they're there, they'll just wander in the darkness forever, searching for the answers to questions that don't exist." Even Sakura had to suppress a shiver that ran through her; she quickly finished her chocolate while it was still warm. "Ghosts that go to shifters are usually ones that were seeking revenge while they were alive, and when they died, their held the grudge against them. They go to shifter because they _think_ wandering in the darkness is a lot better than wanting revenge, but not being able to fulfill it." Sakura added an after thought, "Of course they were never told they would forget everything, from everyone and thing they love to themselves."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, his eyes widened slightly,

"But I came to you, so why is this… mediator, shifter, what ever they are, coming after me?" Sakura sighed,

"You've watched shows there they say ghosts gives off signals, like a drop of temperature or something metallic that draws the arrow of a compass right?" a nod, "well they weren't all wrong, you do give off signals, but nothing the normal technology could track, only a real mediator or a properly trained shifter can sense a ghost's presence. The problem is the shifter population are slowly going down. The originals are starting to back off, and they're losing to the mediators. Mediators are born with power, they are born honed. The powers are like radar; they are perfectly polished, honed, and ready to emerge as soon as your body is of age and ready to handle the responsibility, shifters, how ever, when they're born, their abilities aren't as sharp and toned. They're fuzzy, and uncontrolled, and it takes a talented, patient and stronger shifter to teach how to control them, and usually the process takes at least 3-5 years to perfect it. A Properly trained shifter hunting ghosts increases their power, and because the originals are all old and weak, the younger generation are taking over. They're now fighting with mediators to obtain ghosts to exorcist, therefore increasing their power, and should the time come, there would be a lot more shifters to help train."

"I'm lucky I found you first then?" Syaoran gave a small smirk, breaking the seriousness of the conversation that was there earlier on. Sakura laughed,

"No, you're lucky my brother can't see ghosts nor has the ability of a Mediator. Touya's the over protective type." Sakura said dryly, referring to her brother.

"So you mean your family has no idea that you can see ghosts?" Syaoran cocked his head to one side. Sakura shook her head,

"It's best they don't know, in case I do stray upon some bad ghosts, they won't use the fact my family knows about my secret against me. I've read that where there were Mediators who have told their families, most of them got kidnapped or used as some trade off." Sakura stated, "Mediators can give up their powers and trade them off, but only willingly." She added.

"So," Sakura started, standing up, now more balanced by herself, and placing her cup in the sink, "tell me about you." Syaoran shrugged,

"Nothing to say, my name's Li Syaoran, I'm from Tokyo." Sakura raised a hand to stop him,

"Wait, so you're the Li Syaoran that was on the news last week, the one that got into an accident?" Sakura interrupted. Syaoran raised an eyebrow,

"So it's true that girls love to read about gossip and news." Syaoran said in an amused voice, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him,

"No, I read them because I fall asleep faster than eating a sleeping pill." Sakura countered.

"You're different." Syaoran commented, cocking his head to one side to get a better look at the girl, Sakura smiled proudly, her radiant smile seemed to brighten the room.

"Well, how many girls do you know that can see the dead?" she asked smugly. When Syaoran's mouth dropped open slightly to retort an answer, and only to find nothing to return, she smiled triumphantly, "exactly my point." Sakura stood up and started to head up the stairs, Syaoran followed her immediately, Sakura found that amusing. On the way up, Sakura caught small phrases such as "girls" and "unbelievable" and "confusing".

"You can both go into my room, and find some place you'd be comfortable in, or you can stand outside my room and mumble about how girls can be unbelievable and confusing all night." Sakura smirked. Syaoran entered her pink-now bathed in the moon light-room, and found himself a comfortable spot by her opened window. He watched as the slim girl climbed onto her bed and slip until the covers.

"If you don't mind, I've really got to sleep. I've got this horrible math test tomorrow morning and I need to at least get some sleep so I could fail my usual way and not because I was to tire talking to a ghost." Sakura mumbled, her back facing him.

Syaoran didn't answer her, but after a few minutes, even breathing came from the still bed sheets and he knew that Sakura had fallen asleep. He leaned against the wall and gazed up at the sky through the window. Stars twinkled down at him and the moon beamed down a light on their side of the earth. Had it only been mere weeks ago that he had gotten into a car accident, and in the mean time, lost his life, losing his 25 more years of living on earth.

He closed his eyes and wondered. He wondered if he had died, would he have cared if anything had happened to him. He was drinking really badly while he was in the car, maybe if he hadn't died, he would've never thought life was something so precious to lose. He wondered what would happen if he had never known there were people who could actually see ghosts. He wondered why he was here.

He wondered a lot of things that night.

-

-

Syaoran awoke to the fuzzy sounds of someone scrambling and urgent grumbles. For a split second, he thought he was back at the hospital, and doctors and nurses were bustling around, trying to keep him alive. But then the vision shattered into pieces before his eyes as his memory reminded him that he was, indeed, dead and he was inside a mediator's house… a mediator by the name of Sakura.

"Oh I'm late! Why am I always late!" he heard a voice in front of him. Opening his eyes, he watched Sakura walk front and back in front of him, one hand with a comb, combing her tangled hair, the other hand flying around the room as she walked around, stuffing books from tables, bed and floor into a pink bag. She was wearing her navy uniform and skirt, her mouth now occupied with a white hair band. Her emerald eyes glanced at him by the window,

"Oh great now your awake!" she exclaimed, the next thing he knew, his hand was grabbed her hers, and he was pulled off the window ledge. "Oh hurry up! We have to go, I'm going to be late!" she started for the door. Syaoran followed her calmly.

"We?" he asked her as he watched her drain down a cup of ready orange juice.

"Oh, if you want to stay here with a 50 of a shifter exorcising you, by all means, go ahead and stay. But I for one, will not waste another minute in this house!" she cried, snapping on her shoes. Syaoran followed her through the door. By the time he caught up to her in the kitchen, she had a piece of toast in her mouth, and it was followed by her washing a glass of orange juice down her throat.

"You seem very familiar with this routine." Syaoran smirked. Sakura through him a glare,

"Ha, Ha, now let's go before I decide to bind you to this house!" she said crossly. Syaoran followed without complaint. From now on, and no matter what life, he would remember one thing.

Never, ever anger a girl in the morning… especially when she's in a rush.

-

-

-

Sakura dropped down to her seat tiredly, not even minding where Syaoran was currently sitting and looked tiredly at Tomoyo. Tomoyo chuckled at her friend,

"Late again?" Tomoyo giggled, having no idea a certain ghost was standing behind her. Sakura replied with a small yawn,

"Yea… no thanks to him." She mumbled. Syaoran was about to reply her with a snappy comment, when the door slid open and the teacher-Syaoran assumed- walked in.

"Alright class, take your desks, and shove them apart, your test will be handed out shortly." Terada-sensei spoke to his class. Groans filled the room, and desks scrapped against the floor, Syaoran watched lightly as Sakura pushed her desk away from the Tomoyo girl, chewing on the eraser part of her pencil. A package of paper drifted down the rows and finally reached Sakura. Syaoran dematerialized, and drifted in front of Sakura's desk.

Her emerald eyes hadn't glazed over yet, but the potential was there.

"You disturb me a single moment, and when we get home I'll pummel you so much you'll know the true meaning of the term dead." Sakura hissed from under her breath, not bothering to look at him, her mind concentrated on only the evil piece of paper in front of her, covered with numbers and equations.

Syaoran floated around the room, watching orange wooden pencils flying, and scribbling around the paper. His eyes trained only on one auburn hair girl, watching her pick up her eraser again and again, erasing the same spot for god knows how many times. He took a glance at the clock, 9:30, she only had half an hour. Sighing, he drifted down towards her, his mind constantly asking him why he was doing this.

Sakura felt Syaoran shove her off the seat half way, before occupying the other half for him. She opened her mouth, ready to scream her head of at the ghost, when she felt his big hands grasp hers.

"What are you doing?" she hissed under her breath as quiet as possible. She would look pretty awkward if she was found talking to thin air. Syaoran replied her with a grunt; his right hand gripped hers, and started to guide her pencil around the paper and filling in the blank spots with complicated answers for the equations.

Sakura felt her heart grow warm, watching him help her do her math test. She focused her eyes on the numbers he was writing with her hand, trying to at least understand why he did certain actions, but her eyes strayed up the arm and at the face of the ghost. He was very good looking, Sakura decided. He looked especially cute with his eyes furrowed in a concentrated kind of way, she could almost hear his brain whirring, gears turning as he filled in the math package quickly.

"Kinomoto-san." A voice said from in front of her. Both ghost and mediator looked up at the same time and saw Sakura's stern teacher looking down at them with dark beetle eyes. Sakura grew red, realizing she had been looking to her right, while her right hand had been moving on its own accord, filling out pages.

"Um… Hai sensei?" Sakura stood up abruptly, in the process, knocking Syaoran down from the chair, the pencil fell from her grasp. Sakura bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from shaking and holding in her giggles.

"Is something funny, Sakura-san?" Terada asked sternly. Sakura shook her head, not trusting her mouth for a moment. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Syaoran stood up with a painful expression,

"God, your teacher needs a large red sign saying "caution, earth quake may happen when object approaches'." She heard Syaoran groan. Sakura gave out a snort,

"Um…" she cleared her throat, "nothing, sensei, I… just remembered something, and was a little bit over excited." Sakura lied quickly. Terada looked at his student suspiciously,

"Sit, Kinomoto-san, you have 15 minutes to finish your test." He said, before stalking away. Sakura fell down onto her chair in relief. She shoved over and let Syaoran sit. He grasped her hand again, and filled out the last 2 pages in 10 minutes. Walking up together, Sakura handed in her filled test, and with the teacher looking at her suspiciously, the two walked out together, and for once, Sakura felt confidence after a math test.

-

-

"Did you see the old man's face? God this school needs to hire some younger staff." Syaoran sniggered when the two reached the cherry tree. Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but let out a reluctant giggle,

"I thought we would get in trouble." She confessed sheepishly. Syaoran waved it aside impatiently,

"As if, you're with Li Syaoran." He said handsomely, giving her a famous grin. Sakura pretended to be hit with an arrow, and fell down onto the grass. She giggled, feeling a few cherry blossom leave fall from the tree and brush against her cheeks.

Syaoran gave out a smile; Sakura was so full of life. She was so different from all the other girls he had met.

"Sakura!" a voice called from the school. Sakura sat back up and saw Tomoyo running towards her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called, waving her hands. Tomoyo waved back, before settling down beside her,

"You must have studied a lot Sakura, your page were filled." Tomoyo admired. Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Want to know my 'secret'?" she said mysteriously. Tomoyo nodded, "Syaoran, meet Tomoyo. Tomoyo, my 'secret' for becoming a math master."

Sakura pointed to a patch of thin air under the tree.

-

-

-

A/N: I know, lame ending, I'm sorry. I've been busy, but I promise the next chapter will be up real soon. Until then.


	4. New Student

Wow it's been a while since I updated. So sorry, parents got mad because I had 7 of my friends coming over to do like a dance, and we made a mess… anyways, hopefully this will be out before any of you guys get mad at me… or at least too mad? –Smiles sheepishly- anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter; it's kind of… half filler… half important?

-

-

-

Sakura pointed towards a patch of air under the tree, the patch of air Syaoran currently occupied.

-

-

-

_Chapter 4: New Student_

-

-

"Sakura, there's no one there." Tomoyo commented at her friend, unknowingly staring directly at the amber eyes of the sitting young ghost.

"You've got one heck of a way to introduce people." Syaoran spoke amusedly at Sakura, making her send a death glare towards him. At least, that was what it looked like if you were a mediator. Unfortunately-or fortunately- Tomoyo wasn't one.

All she saw was a voice that suddenly came from no where behind her best friend and her best friend glaring and wishing nothing but a painful death to the tree spot behind her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura glared

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, confused,

"Tomoyo…?" Syaoran asked uncertainly,

"Tomoyo." Sakura answered to the invisible patch of air.

"Sakura!" roared both Syaoran and Tomoyo, evident confusion-and part annoyance on Syaoran's half- etched on their faces. Sakura grabbed her head, willing the painful ringing in her head to stop long enough for her to get rid of both her charge and her best friend's voices in her head.

"Ah my head hurts stop it!" Sakura finally managed to shout out, shutting both friend and ghost. "And someone please turn off the phone!"

Both Tomoyo and Syaoran looked weirdly at her; both silently sweat dropping at the same time.

"Sakura, there is no phone ringing." Tomoyo quietly informed her confused friend. Sakura closed her eyes for a minute, and at that minute, Syaoran felt a sort of warmth emitting from her, a sort of warmth he knew for a fact Tomoyo would not have felt. Then her eyes opened, and her emerald eyes were shimmering like they never had before.

"Excellent that was a lot better." Sakura said in a cherry voice, smile lighting up her face. She felt Syaoran's questioning glance at her, and blushed slightly, knowing that he would've felt the glow that came from her from releasing part of her powers.

"It's a little spell I learned, release some of the power to a nearest ghost, and your problems get transferred to them." Sakura grinned sheepishly. Even Tomoyo managed a tiny chuckle, which she hastily turned into a badly interpreted cough.

"What, so does that mean if you're having a particularly bad week of the month, you can make me feel it to?" Syaoran quickly asked feeling slightly scared of the 18 year old in front of him. At that point, Tomoyo couldn't have done anything, but burst out laughing, falling down onto the green grass.

Not even bothering to look after her best friend, Sakura picked up a rock, charmed it silently, and immediately threw it towards Syaoran, which, although a little off its target, landed on his left shoulder.

"Holy crap woman!" Syaoran cried, which was followed by a string of Chinese curses that left his mouth on instinct. "That was a reasonable question! You can't attack me for asking a reasonable question!" he defended himself.

"The spell means I can transfer pain, as in minor head aches or stomach aches of the sort, not something that's natural!" Sakura snapped, picking up another handful of rocks, "and no that was not a reasonable question!" Tomoyo's hysterical laughter pointed them away from their argument, but Sakura made a look that Syaoran knew meant 'we'd continue this later'.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Tomoyo chortled, slightly out of breath and her face flushed, "gosh you two argue as if you're sworn enemies… married couples even!" Sakura's face grew beet read, stuttering uselessly towards her raven haired friend, not really sure whether or not to start yelling at her and get on a roll, or stomp away, leaving the rest of her unanswered question to Syaoran to start using his imagination.

"Please, I pity who ever would want to date her, let alone marry." Syaoran smirked; he immediately flew above the tree.

"Oh you have better run mister!"

He was chased throughout the afternoon with an angered Sakura with rocks, with enough reason to believe she _was_ on the time of the month.

-

-

-

Sakura, Tomoyo plus Syaoran entered after their half hour break for lunch. Which wasn't really a break considering Tomoyo immediately whipping out her camera to film a Sakura throwing rocks to a glittering outline in the sky that showed where Syaoran was at the time.

Syaoran floated disgruntled after the two teenage girls, his hair messed up and had just pulled the remaining tree branches, leaves and a few acorns from his hair. Sakura had been ever so nice to charm him, so what ever he had ran into, would affect him, just like every other person. Should he had been alive, he was sure he would now be covered black and blue bruises around the size of small rocks after being targeted and hit so many freaking times.

Tomoyo was still giggling and chuckling as they made their way to their seats for their last period of the day. Lucky for the girls, they only had 2 classes and the other 2 periods were break.

"Seriously Sakura, one day, you have got to let me film you. The way you were putting spell after spell on poor Syaoran-san, he might have been better still in a car." Tomoyo giggled, safely placing her video tape in her bag after having Sakura charm it to make sure no one would be able to see it with the exception of people with powers and Tomoyo. Sakura gave her friend a small smile. Before settling down by her desk, watching Syaoran from the corner of her eyes, settle down and sitting next to her, sitting on a chair made of air.

"You look comfortable." Sakura said from the corner of her lips. Syaoran shot her one of his charming smile –he considered it charming- and winked,

"It does not as hard as it looks, want to try?" he teased, ready to pull her chair out from under her. Sakura's eyes immediately flashed once,

"Don't you dare." She growled softly. The next time Syaoran tried, his hands went right through it.

"You spoil the fun out of everything." Syaoran pouted, crossing his arms. Sakura laughed,

"Don't pout, guys don't look good when they pout." She said, before the teacher had entered the room.

Sakura, along with her other classmates, prepared their pencil cases and notebooks, placed out neatly on their desk.

"Alright class, before we start today's lesson, I would like to introduce a new student to our class. Please welcome Ronin Tanaka from Kyoto." Their teacher introduced. At the same time, the class door slid opened, and in walked a particularly handsome young man. He turned, and Sakura could tell one smile from him would send all the girls in this class fluttering after his feet. He had a smooth complexion, the colour of his skin slightly dark, instantly proving that he worked hard on his tan. Smooth, jet black hair and blazing silver eyes swept across the classroom. Sakura shivered, he seemed to radiate with a strong aura she couldn't really recognize. She shook her head, she must've been thinking too much.

_No more charming rocks for you anymore._ Sakura chided herself mentally.

"My name is Ronin Tanaka (**A/N: I think Ronin means God… or powerful or something…)**, I hope we will be able to work together nicely." He snapped Sakura out of her mental scolding with his sharp, cool voice. She heard indistinct dreamy sighs from her female classmates and silent sweat dropped.

"I am sure you will catch up quickly." Said Sakura's teacher kindly, "Now, where shall we place you… ah yes, next to Miss Kinomoto please," he pointed towards her direction, and to the empty desk next to her.

The next thing she knew, 'Ronin Tanaka' had come up beside her, his silver eyes looking down at her. She looked back at him with the her emerald eyes, and shivered seeing her very face reflect back to her in his deep silver pools.

"Pleased to meet you Kinomoto-san." He smiled down at her, his silver eyes trained on her. Sakura snapped out of her reverie, taking his hand in hers,

"Welcome." She could only speak one word. A chill ran up her arm, and as if shocked, withdrew her hands quickly from his. Ronin sat down beside her, and Sakura eyed him. A swift smirk flew pass his face when he met her gaze, and for one blood chilling moment, she thought she saw those silver eyes swiftly sweep from her to the supposed empty air next to her.

Her heart tripled their beat and Sakura forced her mind to calm down and not to jump to the wrong conclusions.

_Chill Sakura, it could've just been a coincidence._ Sakura breathed silently, but all the same, just for precautions, she quickly tipped her pencil down onto the floor and bent to pick it up. As she raised her hand, she brushed her fingers up Syaoran's arm softly, muttering a quick incantation before turning her attention to the teacher.

---.- - -

Ronin carefully watched the girl beside him. He smirked as her emerald eyes flew across the board. Yes she was sharp; this was going to be fun.

- -.- - -

"Sakura, is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet." Tomoyo asked her friend worriedly after the last bell rang. Sakura snapped herself out of her reverie, she shook her head, everything around her felt fuzzy and distant, and she hadn't realized she had been staring at Syaoran the whole time.

Syaoran eyed her carefully, the trip stopping by the gate of the school. He had felt her stare at him for a long time, but didn't bring himself to disturb her. She was, in truth, his 'protection' and he couldn't help but sense something felt wrong with her.

Sakura stared at Syaoran for a long time, she felt a small fear build up in here when she only saw a sharp outline of him, yet his face, his clothes, his body seemed blurred, she couldn't feel his presence as sharply anymore and truth be told, it scared her. She felt Syaoran's hand pressure against her shoulder,

"I'm fine." She responded Tomoyo's question, she felt Syaoran's questioning glance at her and she repeated her self, "I'm fine. Really I am." She smiled softly.

"Oh no," gasped Tomoyo suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran turned to her, "I left my bag in class, I'll be right back." And with that Tomoyo dashed back, retailing the trail they left behind. Sakura leaned against the school wall.

"Are you seriously sure you're fine? You look pale." Syaoran floated down towards her level. Sakura shrugged,

"I've felt worse. I just feel tired; guess waking up late isn't that good of a habit is it?" Sakura laughed slightly, feeling better. She felt Syaoran's fingers snap her on her head,

"No, it isn't, it never was."

-- - --..-- - --

Ronin sat on his desk after everyone had left, fingering a navy bag on his left, while tracing a camera on his right. He heard the tapping of shoes nearing and smiled,

"There it is!" he heard the raven haired girl gasp. "Oh, Tanaka-san, you're still here?" she asked him. Ronin placed on one of his best smiles,

"Yes, I needed to see Terada-sensei to see what I need to do to catch up. Coming in the middle of the year is really inconvenient." He smiled. The raven haired girl smiled back at him, and her eyes trailed to the bag next to him and the camera. "Oh, are these yours?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, I forgot them here." She responded him, smiling; he placed the camera back into her bag, before handing it back to her.

"Here you go… sorry, but I didn't ask for your name." he smiled politely.

"Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo." She introduced herself.

"Well, here you go Daidouji-san." Ronin smiled at her, handing back her bag. Tomoyo smiled, he seemed really kind.

"Thank you, but I really need have to go, my friends are waiting outside." Tomoyo excused herself and took her bag.

Ronin slid of the desk, a smile appeared on his face as he slipped his hands into his jean pocket, and he felt the film brush against his finger tips.

-- - --..-- - --

Sakura and Syaoran stopped talking to one another as soon as they saw Tomoyo running back towards them, Navy bag in tow.

"Hey guess who I saw back in class." Tomoyo said after the two had walked out of the gates. "Ronin Tanaka. He seems nice." Tomoyo commented pleasantly as the trio walked down the street.

Sakura stayed silent on the subject. She wasn't sure how she felt around him, her mind told her she was being paranoid, yet something deep down felt wrong when ever she was around him.

"Syaoran what-Syaoran," Sakura froze, seeing him freeze in the middle of the street. She felt him stiffen and his eyes scanning the street with acute alertness.

"Sakura." He called towards her in a stony, serious voice. Sakura was slightly surprised at his tone, never, from the day she had found him, had he called to her like that. She knew instantly something must be either bothering him or something was terribly wrong.

Then she felt it, the forbidding chill that ran through her heart, her senses suddenly tuning more sharply, filtering out everything useless noise and her five senses honing on the sound of the wind, the feel of the breeze that brushed against her skin.

"Ghost…" Sakura suddenly muttered. Immediately falling into action, Syaoran flew towards them with speed, immediately dematerializing; Sakura shoved Tomoyo into an alley.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Tomoyo asked, her voice speaking out with fear. Sakura turned towards her friend.

"Don't worry k, it's something Syaoran and I have to take care of." Sakura assured her friend, "just promise me, and stay out of site." Tomoyo nodded her head frantically, yet she gripped her friend's shirt, pulling her back before she went.

"Be careful Sakura." She spoke worriedly. Sakura smiled at her raven haired friend before running towards Syaoran, where his eyes prowled around every corner of the street.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called softly, not wanting to set him off. He didn't answer yet his body sent off cold, distant signals.

"Someone's here, I can feel it." She heard him growl deeply, anger radiated from his voice. As he turned around, Sakura saw something she knew-though as strong as he is-he could not feel.

Syaoran turned around to talk with Sakura into to see her emerald eyes harden almost to a colour of deep forest green. The next thing he knew, an incoming ghost charged right at him, only to be reflected and shot towards a lamp post. The ghost immediately dematerialized, flying right through it, yet the energy it gave off was enough to make Syaoran materialize, making him vulnerable towards other ghosts.

"Shit." He cursed, focusing his entire might to turn back, his body flickered, clear at one time then visible again.

"Syaoran stop it, you'll tire yourself out." Sakura stopped him, her hand on his arm.

"There was something wrong with that ghost, I just know there is." Syaoran declared stubbornly, immediately going into a sprint to find him. Sakura followed, having reached the pole faster than he did, to find where the ghost had fallen, empty.

"Syaoran there's nothing here." Sakura sighed, bending down, she picked up a piece pf paper, "but there is something." She picked it up. The words on the paper seemed to glow.

Syaoran's breath hitched as he watched a red glow emit from the paper Sakura was holding. For once he felt fear, and the only time he felt so bad was the first time he experienced exorcism.

"Shit…" he cursed once more. "SAKURA!"

The next thing Sakura saw was something ramming into her, the last thing she heard was a devastating scream.

-

-

-

A/N: What a way to end another chapter eh? LoL please be kind and review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? –smiles-


	5. The past that haunts you

Sorry for the long wait in update. I was gathering some ideas for upcoming chapters and what not. But thank a lot for reviewing, honestly it means a lot to me and I use a lot of your feedback to make my stories better. Remember to tell me if you guys want anything added to the story and I'll try my best to add them, thought it might not show until a few chapters or a chapter later. Thanks a lot and I'll see you soon.

-

-

-

Sakura felt the air knocked out of her lungs as she fell painfully onto the cement floor. She felt darkness take over.

-

-

-

_Chapter5: The past haunts you_

-

-

-

Syaoran shook of the forbidden chill inside his heart, yet another type of chill, something different, some he had never felt before, fell and blanketed him as he watched the auburn haired girl fall in slow motion. He didn't know why, and at the moment, he found he didn't care, but right now, all that ran through his blank mind was the fact that Sakura wasthere and therewas something wrong, very wrong with this scene. With a blink of an eye, he was by her side, her breathing was quick, shallow and uneven, her head moved from side to side as though there were people torturing her.

"No! Let me go!" Sakura suddenly cried out, her voice thick with scare, as soon as Syaoran's hands touched her arm. Syaoran felt a pang of pain, a sudden surge of anger raced towards whoever, or whomever had dared to this to her. Suddenly, someone stood in front of him.

-

-

-

Sakura opened her eyes, an unseasoned mist pressed against her body. She groaned, her back aching as if she fell painfully into the swimming pool from the highest plank. She pushed herself up, finally clear headed enough to take in her surroundings.

Where was she? She surveyed her surroundings in fright. Her heart was beating painfully against her ribcage, her hands felt clammy and sweaty. She felt so drained of energy in here. It was pure black, a velvety black even the sun couldn't pierce through its thickness. She was on a bridge, a bridge that was paved across a never ending black river that stayed deathly still beside her. She picked up a tiny pebble she found, and tossed it into the river, half hoping to hear the dull thump of the stone hitting the dirt bottom.

It never came.

The ripples flared out, but in a blink of an eye, the ripples faded unnaturally fast, and there, once again, she stood, alone, next to a still river. She bent down; half thinking she was probably crazy for doing this. Slowly, hesitantly, she dipped two fingers in the water, and immediately pulled it back. It was as if her finger were on fire, because of touching boiling water, yet, the black water she had touched were icy cold, so cold. She shook her head,

"Definitely need to get out of here." She mumbled to herself, when she felt an icy hand touch her arm. She immediately flinched, turning around,

"No! Let me go!"

-

-

-

Syaoran grunted, flying into a silver pole. Thinking fast, he dematerialized just in time for him for his body to pass the pole, the pole sliding out his transparent stomach. He shimmered, then became visible again. His amber hair was matted and his breathing was hard. He took a brief glance at Sakura; her body was so still, it looked as though she was… she was…

He shook his head, furious at himself. She was strong, determined, not to mention stubborn. And right now, he had some problems of his own. He stood back up, facing the ghost ahead of him clad in a white martial arts suit, a black belt around his waist, and-Syaoran, for a second felt the urge to barf- a short knife sticking out from his back.

_He must be one of those ghosts that wanted to seek revenge Sakura talked about._ Syaoran remembered their midnight conversation in the kitchen. _Why the hell is he coming after me?_ No it wasn't time to think about this, he had to concentrate. Taking up all the memory of himself in his martial arts classes he took when he was little, his face drained of all emotion, the only thought that ran in his head, was the thought of winning. He stood in a fighting stance, his amber eyes _daring_ the other ghost to come a step closer.

Just as he expected, the ghost took on his challenge. Syaoran raised an arm, blocking several punches, before switching his defensive mode in offence. Now _he_ was the one pushing the other ghost back. He worked with efficiency, his arms became mechanical.

"Ugh!" he grunted, feeling a knee into his stomach. Even if a human couldn't touch him, it doesn't mean ghost to ghost contact did not hurt.

-

-

-

Sakura turned around, and saw white, emotionless eyes glaring back at her. The "thing's" face was white; its eyes seemed to have lost their eyelids, their eye balls only showing their whites. Their eyes gazed in no direction, their mouths slightly opened. She knew where she was. She had read about this the first time she had exorcised her first ghost, like literally exorcised, sending them to the great beyond where they wandered aimlessly, searching for answers to questions that weren't real.

It brought back the chills, the feeling, and the guilt, the cold and slimy grip of having to literally kill a ghost. She couldn't sleep that night; the single thought that she had the ability to kill someone _after_ they had died had haunted her. And she swore, no matter what it came down to, she would never use exorcism again. She didn't dare think back at what happened…

-

-

-

_Sakura walked down the empty street, silently cursing at her math teacher. She wanted so badly to find a ghost, and scare the daylights out of him, but then of course, that would be misusing her powers. _

'Stupid teacher, talking for half an hour and I didn't even get what he was saying!' _Sakura mumbled inside her head. Her friend, Tomoyo, of course had said she would stay and wait, but Sakura wouldn't have it. She knew Tomoyo's mother was coming home today, and since Tomoyo hadn't seen her mother for a long time, she didn't want her best friend to delay her meeting, just for stupid math. So here so was, walking down a street, alone, and feeling chilled._

_True, she had gotten used to this feeling ever since she was 10, ever since she was able to see "unnatural things". It was as if she was 'chosen' or something, forget the fact she was deathly afraid of ghosts, even still, her fear increasing after confirming they were, in fact, real. Of course, she didn't come to realize her powers until a year ago, when she was 15, so you could say everything was relatively new. _

_But now, oh even the winds were telling her. Dried leaves blew across her black shoes; her navy skirt swirled around her and her hair seemed to dance with the wind. The breeze whispered by her ears, and her heart seemed to pull._

_There was a ghost near._

_She had been in this situation long enough to know what to do. Slowly, her actions carefully monitored, she placed down her backpack, before her emerald eyes slowly tuned into her power, the world turning into a swirl of colours, everything in distinct detail the naked eye should not be able to see._

_There! Sakura gasped, the sudden drop of temperature chilled her to her very bone. No, she wasn't supposed to find this ghost, or rather, this ghost was not supposed to come to her, yet here it was, standing… well floating there, in broad daylight._

_He had stern, black beetle eyes, his dark hair fell messily against his head, yet Sakura could not draw her eyes from his chest, the chest with a definite puncture hole through his heart._

"_Oh no…" Sakura stuttered, in less than a second, the ghost had pinned her against the fence, a glowing rapier held by her throat. She had read about that too…_

_It was the only weapon a ghost could ever hold, a weapon they would have if their minds and heart in the afterlife was filled with only revenge, only filled with the desire to kill the person who killed them. _

"_Who are you?" the ghost hissed down at her, the voice seeping into her body. She shook with fear, her knees felt weak, and her hands clammy and cold._

"_I-I-I-I'm a mediator." Sakura managed to stutter out, feeling the ghostly rapier touches her delicate neck. Immediately a chill passed by her heart, and for one moment she swore she couldn't feel it beating. _

"_You're pretty sexy for a teenager." She heard the man growl. He ran the cold blade down her cheek, and she whimpered, "Tell me, how I can back to life. You must know you're the only one who could see me." Sakura tried to face away from him, but she couldn't she found herself frozen, unable to move._

"_I-I don't know. You can't, once you're gone, you can't go back." Sakura replied, her voice shaking. At once she realized that was not the smartest thing to say, w_ay to go Sakura, go and anger the man with the weapon why don't you?

**But you have a weapon too.**_Her mind chided her._

I… maybe he's just confused.

**Yea, confused enough for him to put a knife to your throat?**

_Sakura hated it when her mind would do this to her, her rational part taking over her sympathetic part._

"_You are useless. But I do love company." The man growled an insane grin lit up his face, the rapier turned blood red. Not even thinking how she could've done it, Sakura screamed, her hands escaping his grip, and with all she had, pushed him off her, both her hands placed above where his heart would be._

_The wind suddenly picked up and turned cold, swirling around Sakura's boiling body. She was muttering under her breath, muttering something she didn't even know how she knew. All she realized was the fact her hand was glowing… no her whole arm was glowing! It wasn't the pink she got use to, but a deeper shade, a bloodier shade, a shade that made her shiver…_

_Immediately the red glow flew from her arm, to her hand, towards the ghost's heart. There was an ear splitting scream, the ghost looked as though in pain, her hand seemed to burn and she pulled it back, as if touching someone burning. The ghost lunged at her for the last time before he dissolved, the only evidence of him ever existing was the disappearing smoke…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura tried not to shutter. Her eyes opened, to realize the man was still in front of her, not moving, yet the blank white eyes peering deep inside her. Her mind seemed to be reliving her worse memories, the time she got bullied, the time she first exorcised… the time her mother had died.

As though the world suddenly sped itself up, the ghost blindly lunged after her. Instinct taking over, both her hands grabbed the shoulders, and as though there was a fight, a painful shock ran through her arm.

-

-

-

Syaoran and the other ghost he was fighting breathed hard, sweat matting against his hair. A sudden scream emitted from the girl lying on the floor, and her body started to shake uncontrollably, as if she was having a seizure attack. Dropping everything, he flew towards her, picking her up, she continued to shake wildly, as if fighting invisible demons.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" Syaoran shouted, shaking her.

-- -

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she was getting weaker by every second she was here, her arm felt numb a though all feelings were sucked out of it.

_Sakura…Sakura…wake up…_

A distant voice rang throughout the bottomless pit of this weird world. Sakura wanted so badly to fall asleep, maybe just 5 minutes, 5 minutes and she'll be up again… her eyes started to close…

_Kinomoto Sakura don't you dare close your eyes on me damn it…_

The voice was getting louder; it was bothering her, pulling her away from her sleep. She opened her eyes sleepily; afraid she would meet the same white eyes. She felt herself being lifted by the ghost, and being dragged towards the bottomless black river, suddenly she didn't want to sleep, she saw white swirls of ghostly bodies in the river, and sleepy she may be she did not want to go in.

Too late,

Her body plunged into the deep black water, the wetness seeped into her almost immediately. She felt hands grab her from every direction, she was being pulled down, but she needed air! Her mind, it was swirling, she couldn't breath, she couldn't see, she was drowning!

-- -

Syaoran watched with horror as water suddenly started to pour out of her slacked mouth. Her breathing seemed shallow, or was she even breathing at all?

"Sakura!" he heard a scream. Tomoyo, that girl, that raven haired girl, it was as though she couldn't see him, maybe it was because Sakura was unconscious, or maybe it was because her best friend was in danger of losing her life and a ghost sitting next to her just didn't matter.

Syaoran looked back; to find the ghost he had previously been fighting gone.

_Bastard, I'll get him for that._ He growled silently. He turned his attention to Sakura, her lips were turning blue… her eyes were slowly losing its strength. A sudden fear took over him, a fear he couldn't explain.

"SAKURA!"

-- -

Sakura was ready to give up. Her mind was slowly shutting down, oxygen no longer became a vital matter, all she could think of was soon, really soon, she would be among the many white swirls that lived in these dark waters.

_SAKURA_

Her eyes snapped open, she heard something, she swore she did. A pair of amber eyes swirled around in her vision, then a face was visible, than hair, deep, chocolate brown hair…

Syaoran… Sakura placed a name to the face. It was all so familiar, she felt a warm pressure on her arm, as if someone was trying to drag her upwards instead of down. It gave her energy, a will…

She began to struggle, her arms waving wildly in all directions, kicking her feet, her head lashed right to left, using everything ounce of energy she had to have the white swirls let her go. A blast of white light streamed from her body, deflecting every single 'thing' that tried to drag her down with him. She had to try, she had to!

"LET ME GO!"

_Syaoran…_

-- -

Sakura shot up, coughing violently, water spilling out of her mouth. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, as if she had held it in for a long time. She sputtered, and coughed, taking deep breaths, before falling once more, fainting. Syaoran swore he heard one word escape from her mouth before she fell. Looking across from Sakura's slack body, he watched Tomoyo pull out a phone, calling the ambulance.

Minutes later, Syaoran was floating next to Sakura as medics checked her pulse and blood pressure, Tomoyo's face was pale, paler than usual.

"Strange…" he heard the man checking Sakura mutter. Tomoyo looked at him expectantly, "this machine isn't working. It's going haywire; something seems to be blocking the signal." Syaoran watched the silver needle point towards him, but he knew they would see nothing but air. He floated up and above, sitting on the roof of the ambulance, gliding along with it. His mind continued to swirl on the word Sakura had managed to mutter before fainting.

Syaoran…

-

-

-

A/N: OH wow I'm finally done! Argh things are so hectic now! Sorry, this chapter is a bit unorganized, hopefully things will get on track.


	6. Easing the tension

Hello everyone! Ok, I know, it's been forever since I last updated and I'm really sorry! School and life is totally getting in the way, but hopefully with summer coming up I can get back on track ne? A note, I'm going to Ottawa for three days for a competition, so hopefully this chapter will be up before then so I won't have a crazy mob of people. –Hides- anyways I hope you enjoy!

-

-

-

_Syaoran floated above the ambulance with Sakura in it, the wind waving in his air, Sakura's last word hanging in his mind._

"_Syaoran…"_

-

-

-

_Chapter 6: Easing the tension_

What was it that happened to Sakura when she was in her coma state back at the alley way? And why, of all names, did she say his?

Syaoran hovered above Sakura's sleeping body, his mind going around the previous events that happened in what seemed like years ago, but was really just an hour. His amber eyes strayed to the man seated next to Sakura, a man that seemed to be in his mid twenties. He had a dark shade of grey hair and brown eyes. His jaw was tight as he gazed down at the sleeping girl. Syaoran's first instinct were to use what ever powers he had as a ghost to vaporize him, scare him, or anything to get him out, but something told him that this person was not here to do Sakura harm.

Maybe he was being paranoid, but what happened an hour ago was still fresh in his mind. The way her limp body felt in his arms, the way her pale skin felt cold, even to him, the way the water just spilled from her slack mouth, as if she was drowning,

The way she screamed for him to let go, rattling even the deepest chamber, corner of his heart.

He felt a sudden draw of energy towards the center of the room, and his gaze reverted directly to the emerald eyed girl, her eye lids were moving, and her eyes were starting to lift.

She was waking up.

- -- -…- -- -

Touya had only arrived home for less than a minute before the phone rang. Leaving his coat by the couch, he went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. This is Tomodea Hospital calling, we are asking for a family member of Kinomoto Sakura?"_

Touya froze. His worry grew large. "I am. I'm Kinomoto Touya… I'm her brother."

"_Kinomoto-san, it would be best if you could come down as soon as possible. Your sister is currently in the hospital, Daidouji Tomoyo called in saying she had fainted in an alleyway. Since we are in need of keeping her over night it is best if a family member comes."_

"Yes I'll be right over." Touya slammed down the phone and within 5 minutes, grabbed his coat and was out the door.

- -- -…- -- -

Touya sat next to his baby sister, watching her sleep peacefully, and her relaxed breathing putting a peaceful feature on her face. Her face looked slightly pale, and sometimes, he could see her face scrunch up in a painful expression, as if suffering a night mare that would cut off bit by bit.

Ever since Sakura was 3, he felt something different about his baby sister, as if she would always see something none of the others could. When she was 4, he walked in on her in the living room where she was watching cartoons; instead, she was looking up, as though talking to a person that was standing up. He heard of little children having imaginary friends, and at first he thought it was just like that. But when one day, he heard the word "Okaa-san" escape Sakura's mouth, Touya's belief in that started to slip little by little.

As Sakura grew older, he felt as though she knew something they didn't. Whenever there was some type of accident, her face seemed almost emotionless, her eyes would seem sharper and sometimes he could see her muscle tense. The older she got, the less and less he could see it happening, as if she had learned to control what ever it was.

Touya felt the hair on his neck prickle slightly, and he looked back, facing thin air. He shivered, drawing in his coat.

_Weird… I swore I felt someone watching me._ He thought to himself.

-- -…- -- -

Sakura felt a distant buzz around her, as if a crowd was talking around her, speaking, whispering in a distant. Her muscles felt stiff as though they had not been used for years. Her body felt heavy and all she wanted to do was just lay on the soft ground she was laying on, just sleep for ever and ever…

A sudden black lake, white swirling mist, and the image of a man with soulless white eyes flashed within her eyes. In a moment, her eyes snapped open, she shot up, and her breathing coming in short gasps.

"Sakura," Touya said in shock, he grabbed her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. He felt his heart turn cold when she screamed as though he was her worse enemy.

"No! Let me go, please!" Sakura screamed her eyes squeezed shut, her body shaking violently, trying to get her "attacker" off her.

"'Kura… baby… Kura it's me… its Touya…" Touya tried to say in a strong voice, using all his strength to keep his voice from wavering. Sakura stopped shaking slightly, her vulnerable emerald eyes that reminded him of their mother stared back at him, glistening with unshed tears from the hospital light,

"T-Touya? You're here?" Sakura said in barely a whisper. Touya's heart broke hearing her voice, her vulnerability, her pain.

"Yes, I'm here. I'll always be here." Touya whispered softly, drawing his sister into a hug. Sakura clung herself onto him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, letting the scent of her brother surround her. In less than a minute, she broke down in tears.

Syaoran watched at Sakura's reaction. His fist clenched, swearing to get whoever that was responsible.

That was how it was, for the next hour, Sakura and Touya, in each other's embrace, that was how Fujitaka had found his son and daughter, locked together in an embrace.

Brother and Sister.

- -- -…- -- -

Sakura stayed in the hospital for a few more days. Days passed by and a steady flow of visitors came to the hospital. Tomoyo came bright and early the next morning, only a few hours after Fujitaka managed to pry his son off the hospital chair to get a quick shower and a bite to eat. On her way up, Tomoyo made sure to make a promise that she wouldn't leave until Touya got back.

Syaoran, well, Syaoran had stayed ever since the night Sakura was admitted into the hospital. Not that he was in need of food or shower, but he felt that he should be here.

After Tomoyo left, a flow of girls came in, all worried about Sakura. From what Syaoran could pick up, they said something along the lines of "cheering" and "squad" and "captain". He stayed quiet for the next couple of hours, allowing Sakura time to catch up with her friends while him, himself wandered around the hospital, unseen of course. He hadn't been in a hospital ONCE without getting mad at himself after his accident, and yet, here he was, floating like it was a normal activity for him.

He returned minutes later to find the room quiet, void of chattering girls, anxious friend, and an overly protective older brother. He took a quick glance over at Sakura's bed, seeing her lay on her side, her back facing him. Thinking she was asleep, he settled himself, once again, upon a table from across her room, taking the time to finally take a look at the room her father had gotten her for her stay.

It was a plain room, painted in a sunny shine yellow, sprinkled with little white flowers. Her bed sat in the middle of the room, the washroom on the left. She a window to her right, where pots of flowers sat, bathing in the sun, distant voices of other patients floating through the slightly opened window, where a gentle breeze filtered in. Across from her bed sat the cabinet and closet… which he was sitting on.

"You've been oddly quiet, are you sure you're not the one who needs to be in a hospital?" joked a soft voice from across from him. It took Syaoran a few seconds before his mind registered the person who had spoken to him, the only person that could actually see him.

"I thought you were asleep." Syaoran finally said, materializing in the room, appearing in front of Sakura, sitting on her cabinet.

"And you're lucky you're weightless, other wise my dad will be paying for the would-be broken cabinet." Sakura smiled back, lifting herself up to lean against the wall. Syaoran jumped off the cabinet and stood on the floor, walking over and sat on a chair next to her.

"How you feeling?" Syaoran asked casually leaning back, grateful for the fact that his materialized form was able to sit on a chair without falling through.

"About as good as you can get reliving your first nightmare and being dragged down in a pond by lost ghosts." Sakura tried to smile jokingly, but couldn't help the deep shudder than went past her and a short grimace. It didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran.

"Sorry…" Syaoran mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, startled. Syaoran looked away,

"Look, I said it once alright; don't make me say it again." Syaoran said in an irritated voice, "I just said I was sorry, drop it." Syaoran finished with a snap. Sakura fell quiet, thinking she had somehow hurt his feelings,

"All right…" she mumbled softly. The two sat in silence, the most uncomfortable silence the two had to endure since they had met. "I… just want to tell you it's not your fault. These powers come with danger… I'm use to it now." Sakura said just loud enough for him to hear. The silence continued for a few more minutes before…

"So, why were you so quiet? I mean, I would've thought you would be making some racket." Sakura smiled slightly. Syaoran gave her an annoyed look, but she could see a small hint of a smile behind his face.

"Excuse me, but I'm not clumsy, unlike some people I could mention. I just don't like the idea of your brother coming in all of a sudden to catch you talking to thin air. You might make him think you need more help than you already do." Syaoran really smirked this time. He dematerialized quick enough to see a pillow fly through his transparent stomach. He gave a short laugh, watching the girl's emerald eyes burst into flames of fury, her face turning red.

Just like that the tension was gone.

- -- -…- -- -

"Touya, for god sakes I can walk you know!" Sakura complained as the family of three entered the house. Sakura had just been released from the hospital, the doctor giving a final note of telling her to relax a bit, not to take on so much on her, and preferably, not put too much stress. However, Touya seemed to have taken the comments to heart a little too deeply. He seemed to think she was still too weak, therefore getting a wheelchair out of the hospital for her which brought them to the situation here.

"The doctor told you not to put too much stress on yourself, we don't need you hurt again kaijuu." Touya said sharply, tugging in her small bag of clothes while Fujitaka pushed the wheelchair behind his daughter, watching amused as his son and daughter "talk".

"Walking does not give me stress!" Sakura cried out, she slid the wheelchair away from her father, pushing herself towards the coach, when the chair switched direction and instead, rolled over Touya's feet. She squeaked, than blew up into a fit of wild laughter, watching Touya's red face as he hopped from one foot to another. She heard the smallest amount of a chuckle by her side, and made a mental note to thank Syaoran later.

"And Sakura no kaijuu!"

- -- -…- -- -

After Sakura had managed to convince her father to get her off the chair, she now laid in her bed, sighing happily, feeling the comfortable, soft mattress beneath or tired body, Syaoran leaning against his usual window pane, looking outside the darkening sky.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Sakura asked aloud, pushing back her covers, sitting up. Syaoran shrugged,

"Nothing, scattered thoughts. My mother… cousins… everything I wanted to do I can't anymore." Sakura looked on sympathetically, watching his amazing amber eyes scan her street. Using her strength, she tried to push herself up, deep at the back of her mind cursing Touya for being right bout the wheel chair. What happened next was definitely uncalled for.

Her legs shook like jelly, unable to carry her weight. She let out a short squeak, feeling the world turn horizontal. She saw a blur, which probably was Syaoran, fly to her side, and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms, and with a thud, landed on top of him.

"Ouch!" Sakura squeaked, lifting herself up, "Oh I'm sorry!" she pulled up, looking down at Syaoran's scrunched up face. In a bunch of tangled arms and legs, they struggled for a second, trying to get up. "Syaoran!" Sakura cried, a small giggle in her voice, "um Syaoran, your hands in my hair-ouch stop pulling!"

"Sorry! Damn it your room is so dark! Where's the damn light?"

"Um… I don't know-ack Syaoran! Don't lean-" _thud! _"front…"

Through all the shouts, and arms and legs hitting the side of Sakura's bed, Sakura now found herself under Syaoran. She let out a small giggle,

"Well…" she wanted to say something smart, she wanted to say something funny, but she couldn't. What she could was stare into the deep amber pools of Syaoran's eyes.

"Sakura? What's going on in there?" Touya's loud voice boomed from outside her door. Sakura jumped slightly, forgetting a certain someone above her.

Their lips met.

-

-

-

A/N: I know! It's mean of me to just leave you there! Gomen-nasai! Don't kill me! Something bad just happened to my school, so hopefully things will mull over. This chapter is just basically like a filler… except for the last part… we'll get to that.


	7. Seen It Happen

I understand I haven't been updating this story for a while, and I apologize, it's just because I got so wrapped up in my other story. I'm really sorry and I really hope this story makes up for all the days I've missed.

-

-

-

_Chapter 7: Seen it happened_

-

-

-

Sakura felt heat rush towards her cheek.

_Move your head! Smack him, hit him, kill him… do something! _ Her mind screamed at her. But she couldn't move it was as though some invisible force was holding her to her place, and she couldn't move an inch of her body. She felt tingles spread from her mouth to the rest of her body. Maybe a mediator isn't supposed to kiss a ghost.

Syaoran felt the time freeze. Nothing was moving, not a sound came from the outside, and it sounded as though Touya had stopped knocking… to him. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. A warm shock seemed to electrocute his heart, and a tingle ran down his body. It felt weird… not ghost weird, but weird, ghosts aren't supposed to feel anything… are they?

"Sakura open up!" Touya shouted from the door. The door knob wiggled, before bursting open, and the lights turned on, Touya standing by the switch. Immediately Sakura pushed Syaoran off, sitting up, her face blushing like a beet.

"Touya, what the heck are you doing here?" Sakura screamed loudly, hiding her embarrassment.

"Better question," Touya said, "what are you doing on the floor?" Sakura blushed deeper,

"I feel down, what it looks like?" she retorted back, standing back up and sitting back on her bed.

"You were talking with someone." Touya said suspiciously, eying the room carefully, trying to catch a slight shadow of 'someone'. Syaoran felt Touya's brown eyes scan pass him twice, and shuddered, at that moment he was more than happy to be dead and be invisible.

"Are you sure you're not the one who's supposed to be in a wheel chair?" Sakura said quickly, her heart was beating hard against her chest, she was afraid Touya might somehow burst all of a sudden with median powers and hunt Syaoran down. "So I sleep talk, big deal. You did too, Otou-san told me." She smiled triumphantly. Touya glared at her, before scanning the room quickly one last time.

"You get weirder and weirder as you get older, kaijuu." She heard him mumbled before closing the door shut.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh, and saw the lights go out by themselves, and knew Syaoran had gone to close them even though she had said nothing.

"Sakura…" she heard Syaoran said softly. She heard him by her right, but lay down on her bed, her back facing the window, her face facing the wall.

"I'm tired Syaoran, we can't risk it if Touya or Otou-san comes in." Sakura said quickly, shutting her eyes tightly together. _Forget it Sakura, just forget it._

Syaoran sighed, floating slowly back to the window spot and stared out at the moon. It was hiding behind dark clouds, as if not wanting to see anything.

"Great… just great." Syaoran mumbled, hearing Sakura breathing assuming she was asleep. "I went and scared my protector, wonderful."

Sakura kept in a sharp in take in breath, continuing her even breathing, _that's right Syaoran… I'm just your protector. _

- -- -…- -- -

The next day, Sakura awoke to an empty house. A note was posted on the breakfast table next to a plate of pancakes and a cup of orange juice.

_Sakura,_

_I'm off to the University for a conference, remember I won't be back until Monday, remember to take your medicine at the right time, I posted the times on the fridge, get a lot of rest and I'll see you Monday evening. Touya is out at soccer practice; don't expect him to come back until the evening. Take care of yourself._

_Otou-san_

Sakura smiled, placing the little note next to a neatly printed schedule of time and medicine name on the fridge.

"What would I do without you Otou-san?" Sakura whispered gratefully, going back to the breakfast table and starting on her pancakes. She was on her second last one when Syaoran drifted lazily down the stairs, materialized, and making loud yawning noises.

"Syaoran if Touya was here he'd hear that!" Sakura said loudly. Syaoran gave her a half hearted shrug, collapsing himself onto the chair across from her.

"I heard your father yell for your brother to wake up, I heard your father go out onto the drive way, drive out of the drive way, your brother sneaking in to make sure you're asleep, your brother yelling his freaking ass out watching TV before leaving the house, slamming the freaking door loudly," Syaoran listed irritably, "so please correct me if I am mistaken you have anymore people in this house that would like to disturb me." Sakura giggled, draining the cup of orange juice before bringing them into the dishwasher.

"Alright sorry, I'm a deep sleeper." She shrugged. She distinctively heard him mumble 'damn right' under his breath and shot him a glare. "Tomoyo's coming over this afternoon to check up on me, so depending if you want to see her or not you can stay down here or go upstairs."

"Either way I'll still see her." Syaoran shrugged, "you girls are up stairs, down stairs, everywhere, and only place you don't go is on the roof."

"Well then you better get on the roof then shouldn't you?" Sakura snapped back playfully, before hearing a car honking, "speaking of which, she's early." She said, walking to the door. Syaoran dematerialized, and followed behind her. You can't be too careful.

Sakura opened the door; she was surprised to see Ronin outside, holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Hello, I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time?" Ronin asked politely, handing her the bouquet. Sakura blush, accepting the flowers, loving the unique scent the flowers drifted to her nose. She yawned, feeling slightly tired,

"Excuse me? Oh sorry, I just woke up." She said sheepishly, placing the flower on a near by table, and smoothing out her t-shirt and shorts.

"Sorry I should've called but I realized I didn't get your phone number." Ronin apologized again, "but I heard at school you were sick so I thought I'd visit. I asked for your address at the office, saying I needed to bring you books." And he presented her an armful of text books, two thirds of which contained something with the word 'math' in it. Sakura groaned, accepting the books again, before plopping them on the floor.

"That's very nice of you, thank you." Sakura thanked him. Ronin bowed his head slightly,

"Well I better go, I see you have a guest coming, and I can tell by the expression, I'm not welcomed." He bowed again, before getting into his car and drove off. At the same time, Tomoyo's limo rode up the drive way.

"Sakura are you feeling ok? Hey was that Ronin?" Tomoyo asked, reaching her best friend. Sakura nodded, feeling confused,

"Tomoyo were you upset Ronin was here?" Sakura asked, still confused at what he said. Tomoyo looked at Sakura weirdly,

"No of course not… Sakura are you sure you're ok? Come on we should get in." Tomoyo helped Sakura inside, and once the door closes Syaoran materialized again with a sour expression.

"I'll be upstairs." Syaoran said roughly, gliding up. Sakura took the bouquet of roses from the table by the door and placed them into a vase filled with water, the scent drifted pass her nose again.

"_That's weird; I swore Ronin said someone didn't like him being here…"_ Sakura thought to herself, yawning for another time, "I feel so tired… that's weird." Sakura mumbled to herself, collapsing onto the couch, "Mm the smell must be getting to me."

- -- -…- -- -

Ronin sat comfortably on a large red chair in front of the fire place in his house. He took out his hand; a slip of paper lay peacefully on his palm. It glowed a sharp white before turning into a dull grey colour.

The lilies in the vase went from deep beige to a white.

- -- -…- -- -

A week after Sakura having an unscheduled meeting with her past, she found herself-accompanied by Syaoran every where she goes now- strolling down an empty park. The sun was beating down through gaps from tree branches and occasional breeze brushed pass her skin.

"It feels so good to be out of the wheel chair!" Sakura breathed in the fresh air. Syaoran chuckled, shaking his head, walking invisibly next to her.

"You just can't sit still." He shook his head. It's been a week since… their little 'accident' had happened, they didn't mention it to one another, didn't dare to bring it up. They managed to still talk to one another, which were a good thing, but still Syaoran could sense it, the tension was there.

They walked together quietly for a second,

"_Syaoran are you a man or not? Just go and talk to her!" _His little voice said inside of him

'Yea, and get her more freaked out about you than needed' he thought to himself.

"Syaoran, are you feeling ok?" Sakura asked, watching Syaoran's expression change. Syaoran snapped out of his daydreaming, tuning back onto Sakura's face.

"Yea, fine, keep walking, you'll look stupid talking to thin air." He said, Sakura laughed, shaking her head, but took his advice.

"There's no one here Syaoran, as you can see." She pointed out, "only us and cars and… and…" Sakura's voice broke off, her breathing went laboured and she started to break out into a cold sweat, her face paled.

"Sakura," Syaoran called, "Sakura are you alright?" he went to touch her arm, only to be burnt by a solemn pink glow. "Sakura!"

Sakura's mind tuned out of the reality world, her vision of trees and passing cars blurred until it melted into nothingness. The warm breeze suddenly turned into a cold wind, whipping across her face.

She was standing along, in nothing but pitch black darkness, the floor beneath her showed a never ending pit, but she saw her own reflection, as if she was standing on clear glass. She saw two lights at the end and started running towards it. Every step she took made the floor ripple like water, and soon the surface became like waves, moving up and down, she wasn't able to get balance! The two lights started to move towards her and she reached it, it was as though a window was blocking her way.

She looked through the window, and saw the exam same road and car she had seen by the park. But everything was in slow motion; she saw vans and cars drive by the pace of someone walking. Then a huge travel bus covered the entire window. She couldn't see anything other than the bus. She saw happy children playing with his brothers and sister, a newly wed couple by the front, enjoying one another's company, she saw a mother with a new born in her arm, and it was a girl. She saw families and friends, relatives and cousins, they were all so happy.

Suddenly a loud boom erupted in her ears; she stood up startled, only to watch the travel bus to slam against the window that separated her and the bus. Sakura screamed, her scream blending in with the screams of the people on the bus, she saw luggage flying out, and someone pushed against the window by a large suit case, she watched the mother protect her children, the baby crying alone, its mother laying just centimetres by its side.

Then the window broke, and pieces of glass flew towards her along with the bus and Sakura screamed, preparing for impact…

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura jerked awake, her eyes wide opened.

"Syaoran?" she whispered, she launched herself into his arms, not caring if someone saw her hugging air.

"Sakura what happened?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura let go of him, her eyes eying the traffic behind them in a terrified manner. A large travel bus blocked her vision.

"Oh god… please no…" Sakura begged silently, tears filled her eyes and strolled down her cheek. It was as if she was back in her vision again, this time with Syaoran.

"Sakura move!" and the next thing she knew, she was on her back, Syaoran on top of her.

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" Sakura pushed him off, "I saw this, I mean, I knew this could happen, Syaoran I could've prevented this from happening." Sakura was paper pale. Syaoran stood up, his amber eyes were glowing slightly and his mouth was in a tight line, Sakura could see his muscle in his mouth bulging.

"Sakura… I don't think we should talk about this…" he said roughly, eyeing the crowd around them. Sakura stood up, still weak from her experience,

"Oh no…"

A crowd of people surrounded them, this expression solemn, sad, and fierce.

"You can see us, can't you?" they said to her.

-

-

-

A/N: I know, really short chapter, but I'm getting really sleepy right now. Sorry.


	8. Meant to be

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that even though it's been a while since I've updated you guys are still hanging on. You are the best! Thanks so much, and we'll continue the story.

-

-

_Chapter 8: Meant to be_

-

-

Syaoran stood in the middle, supporting Sakura's weak body, staring coldly at the circle of souls that currently surrounded them. They caught, in the corner of their eyes, the dead bodies of the people in front of them being brought out of the ruined travel bus, police and medics rushing around them, none of them registering the fact that a teenage girl was standing in the midst of the commotion.

Syaoran could here whisper being passed around the crowd; some of them were eyeing the both of them with suspicion, others with pure shock. Syaoran knew what they were going through; he had gone through the same. The surreal feeling that comes when all of a sudden, you're leaving everything you've ever known behind, the fact that everyone you've ever loved will never see you again.

"Can she see us?"

"Oh my god what's happening?"

"This can't be happening. My family,"

"This must be some mistake!"

Sakura's body started to quiver under the intensity of so many ghosts surrounding her. Her head pounded painfully, hearing screams of fear, and whispers of shock. Her insides felt cold and clammy, all sorts of cold energy swirling in one place, inside her body. She shook uncontrollably; half still weaken by her vision, and because of the intense energy.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran whispered very quietly to her. Sakura gulped audibly, unable to stand on her own. She felt so weak, her legs felt like jelly.

"Yea, Syaoran, we, I, we have to leave. Too many…" Sakura stuttered, trying to shake the continuing flashes of the travel bus colliding, the horrified faces of children that had barely begun to live, and lives that haven't seen enough. Syaoran nodded, invisibly supporting Sakura, the two started to walk off that is… that was the plan until the circle seemed to close around them blocking every exit possible.

"Move out of the way, _now_." Syaoran said in a cold voice, glaring at everyone there. His body pulsed, and a branch near the circle blew up in flames.

"Syaoran, calm down," Sakura whispered to him, feeling the pulse he was sending off. He was radiating with energy and somehow she felt relieved by it.

"You can see us how you can see us?" one of them said, his steel cold eyes penetrating them.

"Because I'm dead too you moron, now move!" Syaoran growled, not wanting to share his life story to strangers.

"Syaoran," Sakura scolded quietly, "Syaoran they just died, literally, they're unstable; you can't talk to them like that." Syaoran didn't listen to her,

"I'm not the mediator." He whispered back.

"We want the girl." The man said, pointing at Sakura. Seeing that she was strong enough to stand on her own, he stood between Sakura and the man. "She can see us, and she is certainly not dead."

"You are going no where near her." Syaoran growled back. The circle seems to close in on them, and Sakura and Syaoran stood back to back, trapped.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried one of them gripping her arm; an icy feeling flowed through her veins. On instinct, Sakura released her aura, and a pink light made the ghost rebound. The rest of them glared at her, continuing to move in on her.

"Get her! She has some sort of power!" The man yelled. Almost immediately, the group closed in on them, both Sakura and Syaoran started to fight them off, Syaoran hitting whoever dared approach them closer than three metres, and flashes of light emitted from Sakura.

"Enough of this," Sakura screamed, she raised her hand, and immediately a blast of white light circled around her and Syaoran, blocking out all the ghosts. Syaoran started to fear that the medics and policemen would see the bright light, but was surprised to see that everything was frozen, not a tree or leaf was moving. He looked inquiringly at Sakura, and was surprised to see her hair flowing around her like there was wind, her emerald eyes hardened.

"Sakura," Syaoran started.

"It's a small spell, it freezes time until the user wants to start it again." She informed her, "but this won't last long, my energy won't last too long." She whispered.

"We can't die! I have a family at home, my mother, and my husband!" a woman said to their right,

"I'm sorry, but it's not something we can control, it's just your time." Sakura tried to say,

"You have some sort of power, make us alive again!" a man said, the group muttering in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, it's not something I can do." Sakura apologized, "but I promise, I will do anything in my power to make sure your family is well." She said strongly. She saw tears running down a couple's face, and she knew that it was hard to accept the fact they will need to go without their loved ones.

"Why should we listen to her?" a sudden cold voice said from a corner. A man in a complete black suit walked out, his eyes hidden in large black glasses, his hands in a black leather glove that was in the pocket of his black trench coat. A silver aura radiated off him. "Why should we go to a place we don't even know what's there? It could be reliving our worse nightmare, it could be hell."

To Syaoran and Sakura's horror, they saw some of them nodding at the mystery man, Sakura shook her head,

"No! That's not true! You'll find peace; you don't belong here once we've finished out lives here. I promise you, you'll be happy-"

"And how do you know?" the man roared out, "have you been there before? Have you died?" Sakura didn't know how to answer, but Syaoran did,

"No she hasn't. But isn't it better to move on, than to stay here and watch everyday your love ones move on; when all you can do is watch?" Syaoran spoke out.

"And this is coming from a ghost that has not moved on? Why's that? Is it because you yourself can't let go of something here?" the man shouted, then a swift smile came to his face, "or is it because a certain ghost can't let go of a certain someone?" he taunted. Syaoran growled threatened, starting to move to the man.

"Syaoran, no," Sakura grabbed his arm, "No I haven't been there. But I would if I could, I've been doing this since I was 16, sending ghosts to their destination, helping them fulfill their wishes. And I can tell you, not a single one of those ghosts regretted ever moving on, and neither did the families. I still know families of ghosts I've helped, and yes, it is hard for them to move on, but it's also good to know you moved on, and you're at peace." Sakura spoke loudly, "Do you want your family to always have to worry, thinking you're not at peace? Do you?" Sakura asked.

The crowd murmured, some of them nodding in agreement to her. Warmth glowed and Sakura saw a light come from the sky.

"Do you see that light? That is where you need to go, that will bring you peace!"

"How do you know she's trying to help us?" the man suddenly burst out, "how do you know this isn't all a trap, to trap you in hell? If you stay here, you will forever be with your loved ones, so they can't see you, but you will see your children grow, and maybe see your grandchildren." The man shouted. Slowly the group began to move, and the man that had spoken up to they first moved to the side of the mystery man, his face steely and cold. Sakura shook her head,

"No, please… don't." she whispered, feeling the orb slowly start to shimmer, the trees began to move in slow motion, as the police and medics. The driver of the bus walked out bravely, his head held high. He walked up to Sakura,

"I believe you, please, tell my wife I love her." He said. Sakura smiled, nodding and giving her word, and watched as the driver walked to the beaming light. A smile spread on the driver's face,

"Pa, I'm coming, wait for me." They all heard the man say, and with a flash, he was gone. Inspired by the man, half the group walked up towards the light, each of them brushing past Syaoran and Sakura, thanking her asking for her help to say good bye to their family,

Smiles spread across their faces as each of them entered to their next journey.

"They're all gone." Syaoran whispered, the light slowly disappearing. Sakura shook her head, looking behind them,

"No, they're not." She whispered sadly. Behind the mysterious man, a group of five people stood behind him, glaring at the two, before slowly, disappearing into the night, the time stopper faded out and the world was moving again.

"Let's go Sakura." Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded, her eyes still glued to the spot where five souls had refused to move on.

"Yea… it's too late."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran sat silently in Sakura's room. Sakura lay in her bed tiredly, not sleeping, but staring vividly at the ceiling, Syaoran looking at her carefully.

"Sakura…" he said softly. Sakura didn't say anything, but faced him, to show she was listening.

"Why… why wasn't I attracted to the light?" Syaoran finally asked. Sakura stayed silent, in truth, she didn't know the answer. Why wasn't he attracted to the light? The man's voice kept ringing in Syaoran's mind,

_Or maybe you can't leave a certain someone behind_.

There was no one he was missing. He had said good bye to his mother, his sisters, everyone. But he couldn't forget when the man had placed his eyes on Sakura, he gotten out of hand.

"I don't know Syaoran," said Sakura in a small voice, "maybe you do have something you can't leave behind." Syaoran could hear the doubt in her voice,

"Sakura, you can't listen to what that man said." he told her, knowing where the problem was.

"He's right, how do I know what's best for ghosts? It's not like I've died before." Sakura said out loud, not caring that Syaoran was listening to every single word she was saying, "This was all a mistake."

"Sakura, you told me only specific people can do this, you did this for so many years."

"I don't even know what happens on the other side!" Sakura said, ignoring his comment, "who am I to say what's on the other side when I don't even know?"

"Hey, you haven't gotten a complaint yet." Syaoran tried to lighten up the mood, but Sakura didn't listen, it only made her feel worse,

"You might as well leave Syaoran." Sakura said, turning away from him. Syaoran looked at her bewilderedly,

"What?" he asked, he couldn't believe she just said that.

"I said you might as well leave. It's obvious I am not meant for this responsibility. I messed up enough lives, life and death, you might as well leave before I mess up yours." She said. Syaoran had enough. He stood up from his spot on the window, and strode to her bed, and stood right next to her.

"Get up." He ordered. Sakura didn't move, ignoring him, "Sakura get up this instant." He ordered in a louder, harsher voice. Sakura turned around, and sat up, leaning against the wall, not looking at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Syaoran said roughly, "Were you, or were you not the same person that found me at school mumbling how much I hate being dead? Weren't you the person who saved me from almost being exorcised? Weren't you the person who knocked some sense into me, that being dead isn't the end of all things? Were you not the person who helped send fifty some odd people to their next journey in life, bringing peace to them _and_ their family?"

"Syaoran… not all of them went-" Sakura interrupted in a quiet voice, but Syaoran wouldn't hear any of it,

"Were you not listening to what I just said?" Syaoran said loudly, "Sakura, all those people you've helped ever since you were 16, you've helped them move past everything. Without you, they could still be wondering, there could be ghosts in every god damn alley, and what could they do here? Just sit around, watching their family move on, watch their wife or husband die, watch their children die, their children's children die, and them sitting there, as young as the day he died? You think _that's_ the right road for them?"

Sakura didn't say anything silent tears ran down her eyes. Syaoran's expression softened, and he sat next to her,

"Sakura, you've helped all those people, you've helped _me_, and how can you say you're not meant for this job, when so many families owe you their thanks for bringing a closure to their pain?" Syaoran asked softly.

Sakura didn't answer his question, but the two stayed together that night, and as Sakura fell asleep, Syaoran looked at the delicate girl next to him.

If it wasn't his family, then why couldn't he move on? What was holding him down? He looked down at Sakura's peaceful face leaning on his shoulder…

_Who_ was holding him down?

* * *

A/N: Kind of short, I know, and I'm sorry. I hope you guys liked this chapter; I'm trying to juggle updating two stories. Thanks for reviewing. 


	9. Protecting her

Hey you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and being so patient for my lack of updates on Invisible. Again, like I said, I am juggling the updates between the two stories, so once again thank you so much for dealing with my updates. This is definitely one of my darker stories.

**Story: **Invisible

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing, she could see things, things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man, except for one fact, no one could see him… no one but a normal 18 year old girl.

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura, _maybe_ Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP, and I got the idea of this story from a book called 'Haunted'.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Protecting her_

* * *

"No!" Sakura screamed, shooting up from her bed, cold sweat running down her face. The moon light beam filtered through her semi closed binds, her room lit up but the soft silvery glow. Sakura placed a hand over her heart, feeling the speed up pulse underneath her hand. Shakily, she slipped into her slippers, walking to her door, turning the knob and opening it, revealing the long, dark, empty corridor. Silently, she walked down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Not bothering to turn on the light to the kitchen, she took out a glass from the cupboard, and poured herself some water. Sighing, she brought the glass to her lips, taking gulps of water in one breath, her body enjoying the feel of the cool water running down her throat. Turning around, Sakura felt herself calm down, when a shadow caught her attention from the corner. The man in black stepped out, advancing closer and closer towards her in an abnormal speed. She gasped, dropping her glass, clashing onto the floor into millions of pieces, the water spilling onto the tiles.

"I've come for you." The man whispered in his ice cold voice, freezing Sakura's body. In lightening speed, his gloved hand shot out, and grasped Sakura's slender throat, constricting her air way…

"NO!" Sakura screamed out, thrashing in her bed, tangling herself in her cover. Syaoran jerked awake from the scream, immediately flying towards the tormented girl.

"Sakura!" he called, holding down her body, trying to get her to stop. That wasn't such a good idea. Instead of claming down like he hoped, Sakura thrashed more violently, thinking Syaoran was one of her attackers.

"No let me go!" she cried, her sweat running down from her forehead, her eyes closed tightly, her body tense. Syaoran scooped her up, hugging her close to him, allowing her small fists to hit his shoulder.

"Sakura… calm down… its ok." He soothed, rubbing her back softly. Slowly, the resistance slowed them, her breathing became less laboured, and Sakura's emerald eyes began to open.

Slowly, her room became less blurry, the dark kitchen faded away from her vision, the man in black disappeared. She could breathe, and no one was trying to choke her. It was then Sakura realized someone was holding her, that she was leaning on someone's shoulder.

"Syaoran… Syaoran?" she repeated his name softly, in a fragile voice. Syaoran pulled back, his face coming to her view, and like a summer breeze, relief flowed through her, her body relaxing. Syaoran looked at the young girl's face. She looked so tired; there were bags under her eyes from her sleepless nights. Her eyes were slightly red, her cheeks streaked with unnoticed fallen tears. Her body shivered, even though they were in the middle of summer.

"It's… him again isn't it?" Syaoran as quietly, as if saying it in a softer tone wouldn't hurt as much. Sakura felt her throat constrict, nodding because her voice wouldn't come through. It had been a few days since the accident, and every night, the man, the passengers, the car crash haunted her steps, her thoughts, and her mind every night, making her wake up thrashing about. Syaoran had been there every night, woken up to her frightened screams.

"I… I can't forget his face. Even though I can't see it, it… it's like he knows I'm there… he knows where I live, what I'm doing… and the chance he catches me alone…" Sakura said in a broken voice, drawing her covers closer to her, to trap the heat. Syaoran's hand tightened in a fist, bunching up her covers in her fist, his amber eyes burning.

"If I see that bastard one more time I don't care if I go to hell, as long as he goes with me." He growled menacingly. Sakura managed a small smile, before someone knocked at her door.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Fujitaka's voice came from the other side of her door. Syaoran immediately dematerialized as the door knob turned, opening the door revealing Fujitaka's soft brown eyes and concerned expression. Sakura sniffed, turning around,

"Ohayo Otou-san," Sakura greeted, forcing out a smile. Her father was fooled.

"Sakura…" he came into her room. He walked up to her, and sat on the edge of her bed, having no idea a certain ghost-that now was standing by the window, trying not to listen to the father-daughter talk-had done the same seconds ago. "You're having nightmares again; I've heard you every night."

"Gomen-nasai…" Sakura whispered, "I didn't mean to bother you." Fujitaka shook his head,

"No I don't mind. Sakura you are my daughter, and I love you more than anything else, I hate seeing you like this every morning. You're getting so tired in the morning, you're not getting any sleep, and maybe we should take you to the doctors-"

"No!" Sakura cried, stopping his sentence, "I mean… no it's alright, I'm sure it's not permanent, don't worry Otou-san, I'll be fine." Sakura assured her father. Fujitaka eyed her daughter, she was certainly not alright, but he trusted her, and he will trust her if she says if she's alright,

"Ok then, but if it continues to get worse, we will be going regardless." Fujitaka said sternly, standing up and heading to the door. Sakura smiled, nodding, "Well if you're awake come down for breakfast, Touya's not going to work today, so you're going to have to roller blade to school today." Fujitaka said, closing her door. As soon as the door was shut and she was sure her father had gone downstairs, Syaoran materialized once more.

"You can't lie any longer your father's seeing it now too." Syaoran said as Sakura started to get up and walk to get her clothes before going to the washroom.

"I know, and I hate lying to him," Sakura sighed, taking out her uniform, "but I can't go and tell him I'm having nightmares of seeing a bus crash before it actually did, then have battles with the dead with my mediator powers and then tell him I see my dead mother once in a while too." Sakura said. Syaoran sighed,

"Well one thing's for sure; you are going no where without me." Syaoran said stubbornly. Sakura laughed softly, before closing the bathroom door, leaving Syaoran in her room. The ghost sighed, leaning on the closed door, and looking up at the ceiling,

"I don't know what's more complicated, me living dealing with bad company owners, girls who think they're all that, and reputation, or being dead, and dealing with power crazy maniacs.

* * *

Once they got to school, Sakura sank into her desk, her elbows on her desk, supporting her head, Syaoran sitting on the window sill next to her table.

"Sakura-chan, you look terrible." Tomoyo said, coming up to her best friend. Sakura yawned,

"I'm just lacking sleep…" Sakura trailed off. Tomoyo scrutinized her best friend. She knew Sakura had lack of sleep before, but now, even Tomoyo could tell, it was more than sleep, it was like Sakura's energy was getting lower and lower each day.

"This won't have anything to do with a certain someone I can't see does it?" Tomoyo asked. As if on cue, Syaoran-though in his dematerialized form-slipped off the sill and fell down, his quiet groan heard by the amethyst eye beauty. "Hello Li-san." She said pleasantly, even though she couldn't see him, had a good idea where he was.

"Your friends are freaky." Syaoran muttered to Sakura. Sakura smiled, and Tomoyo smiled too, even though the comment was meant to insult her, she was happy her best friend was at least smiling.

"Oh did you hear about the crash this weekend?"

"Isn't it sad? I heard there were no survivors."

Sakura gave a noticeable sharp in take of breath, the voices travelling to her ears. Images of the five souls that did not move on flashed before her eyes, and once again her mind replayed the image of the bus slowly crashing, bringing its passenger to their last moments. Flashes of lifeless children on stretches played before her, the images of torn expression on people's faces as they watched their own body being carried out as lifeless forms, the scared expression of the people on the bus by the window as they screamed out silently, their pleas and cries unanswered and not heard.

"Sakura!" a distant call brought her out of her nightmares. Tomoyo's concerned face covered her view, Syaoran's voice coming from her left.

"I… I can see it… again and again… and I can't stop it." Sakura whispered hollowly, her body shaking. Syaoran wanted nothing more than to bring her into his embrace, but he couldn't, not with this many people.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said sadly, "I was so scared… you just went rigid, and you were staring at nothing, yet your eyes were so scared, and you were gripping the table so tightly, if it wasn't for Li-san I wouldn't think you'd snap out of it."

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan." Sakura apologized, Tomoyo shook her head,

"No, don't apologize. Let's go to the washroom, wash up before class starts, you and Li-san can tell me what happened at break." Tomoyo said guiding her friend up from her chair, Syaoran floating behind, even though Tomoyo would be with her, he wasn't taking any chances. As the trio neared the door, Ronin entered the class with his silver eyes behind a pair of dark black sun glasses.

"Ronin-san," Tomoyo greeted, giving the student a smile. Ronin nodded at the raven haired beauty.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san." He smiled. Sakura gave him a shaky smile, unaware of the death glare Syaoran was currently sending the silver eyed male.

"Good morning." Sakura said softly. Ronin walked passed Tomoyo and was about to walk past Sakura and Syaoran, as if suddenly time slowed down, Sakura and Syaoran felt as though Ronin was taking forever to walk past them.

"Your nightmares are just the beginning." A cold voice circulated around the two as Ronin walked passed the two of them, and like someone pressed a fast forward button, everything went back to normal, and Ronin passed them, and was already talking to some boys from the soccer team. Sakura turned around, her eyes wide as she stared after the black haired student.

"Syaoran… you heard that?" Sakura asked, her pale face looking over at Syaoran's direction, and judging by his angry face, she was sure she had too.

"Sakura-chan, Li-san," Tomoyo called from out the door, waiting for them. Sakura took a shaky step towards her friend, sending one last look at Ronin, his silver eyes locked with her emerald ones and suddenly, Sakura couldn't turn away from him. His silver eyes locked her in their cage, and she felt all the energy drained from her, and suddenly, everything turned blurry and then black, and she felt herself fall into someone's arm, she could hear someone scream her name.

* * *

She was spinning, it was so dark, and she couldn't see anything. Sakura could hear distant voices all around her, she heard her father, her brother, her mother… Syaoran…

Groggily, Sakura opened her eyes, the nurse's office at school greeting her. It seemed as though no one knew she was awake. She distinctively heard her father talking to the principal, her brother talking with Tomoyo, and someone was holding her hand. Getting use to the light, she felt Syaoran's presence by her side, even though she knew no one could see him there.

Syaoran felt fingers move in his hand, and his head shot up, his heart pounded with relief when he saw the emerald eyes looking back at him. Silently, Syaoran floated himself next to her, speaking to her ear, just in case anyone was listening.

"You alright, you fainted right outside of class." He whispered. Sakura smiled,

"How long have I been out?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"It's 6 in the evening now, you've been out all day." Syaoran replied. Sakura's eyes widened, _Has it really been that long?_ Leaving Sakura, Syaoran drifted over to Tomoyo, who was now sitting alone on the chair, fainted tear streaks down her cheeks earlier, silently, he nudged her softly, making her turn,

"Li-san, is that you?" Tomoyo whispered softly, Syaoran bent down slowly, whispering in her ears,

"Sakura's awake." Immediately, Tomoyo jumped up, and ran over to the bed, where Sakura smiled weakly up at her, Syaoran was right behind her.

"Sakura," Tomoyo gasped, "Kinomoto-san, Touya, Sakura's awake!" Tomoyo cried, stopping the adults in their conversation, her dad and Touya running over to her.

"Sakura, baby oh thank god you're alright, thank god!" Fujitaka cried happily, hugging her daughter tightly. Sakura hugged her dad back,

"You sleep like just like a kaijuu." Touya said, looking down at his little sister. Sakura smiled, not retorting at all because she knew he was worried, his eyes betrayed him, only for today.

"Sorry I scared everyone." Sakura said softly, pushing her up, "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure, Miss Kinomoto?" the nurse said, walking over her, "you look very tired; I suggest you take a break and get some sleep once you get home."

"Hai, Arigatou." Sakura thanked, starting to get out of the bed. Tomoyo helped her get down, Syaoran taking her other side, even though the other didn't know.

* * *

Back home, Fujitaka and Touya were sitting in the kitchen after sending Sakura upstairs to bed. Fujitaka looked so tired, a cup of tea in front of him, it sat there untouched, Fujitaka staring intently in it, his mind off somewhere else.

"Otou-san, I'm worried about Sakura." Touya said, sitting across from his father. Fujitaka nodded,

"So am I, your sister's different some how, but I can't tell what." He rubbed his temple, and gazed at the picture of his wife on the cabinet across from him, "god Nadeshiko, I don't know what to do." He said softly.

"Maybe… we should take her to the doctor." Touya finally said, taking a glance at the picture of his mother. How he wished she was there right now, Nadeshiko's soft smile, beautiful face, long wavy hair, she had a way of making things simpler, less complicated, and much easier with just her smile. And her emerald eyes… the same emerald eyes Sakura had inherited could just tell so much with one look.

"She said she's fine." Fujitaka said shortly, "let's just wait, right now we can't trouble her with anything right now, she has a lot on her mind." He said. Touya looked at his aging father,

"I hope we're right." He said.

Unknowing to the father and son, an extra male stood by the corner of the kitchen, listening to their conversation. Syaoran floated back upstairs to the dark room, where Sakura was already asleep, and her expression calm and peaceful for once in the past few days. Only… because of the sleeping pills her father had given her, in hopes of a better sleep. Smiling to himself, he brushed of a stray strand of hair off her soft cheeks, and unconsciously, Sakura smiled in her dreams.

As Syaoran gazed at her face, his eyes grey hard and his heart were determined.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He didn't care if it meant he will never ever move on,

"_I'm going to protect her, no matter what."_

* * *

A/N: Aw, now isn't that sweet? He-he, well review please.


	10. A Visit

Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating a lot lately, writer's block seriously caught on me and it's not leaving! Hopefully this chapter would come out better than how I think it would.

**Title: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing, she could see things, things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man, except for one fact, no one could see him… no one but a normal 18 year old girl.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran, **possible** Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does, nor any of the characters except for a few.

* * *

_Chapter 10: A visit_

* * *

Syaoran sat by Sakura's side the whole night, not bothering to dematerialize when her father or Touya would come in. He would simply hide behind the door and like he expected, the brother and father were too worried about Sakura to notice an extra presence. And besides, that way, he would be a lot stronger if there was something or _someone_ that wanted to hurt her. 

Syaoran was never one to over protect unless it came down to his family or his company… well back when he was alive. Heck when he was still alive, he treated woman like how he thought of woman-not needed for society except to be presentable and to produce heirs for important fortune makers such as himself. He remembered how his mother would scold at him, scolding at him for being so closed, and so distant to everyone. He marvelled at the change that had happened ever since he had died… or ever since he had met Sakura.

**Flash back**

"_Xiao Lang, you must stop being so closed." Yelen chided her son. Syaoran sat calmly at the dining room table. The mother and son were the only two on the table, Syaoran's sisters were out, and his father had died a couple years back, which was why Syaoran was chairman of _Li Corp._ anyway. _

"_Mother," Syaoran began patiently, he had many talks with his mother before, "there are many competition out there, if I were to show a slight weakness, our company will be attacked right that second. Father never showed any weakness and that is how Li Corp. became so huge."_

"_Your father was strong, that is true, but he did not close himself off. Xiao Lang you have had countless girlfriends, it's time you settle down. If anything you will need an heir to pass on the company." Yelen continued, trying to break through to her son, trying to break through his hard shell. _

"_I will mother, just give me some time." Syaoran said shortly, ending the conversation. He excused himself from the table, a maid coming to his empty place to collect his dish. Li Syaoran never hurried, and he definitely never worried about his company. He knew exactly the way to run it._

**End of Flashback**

"Were you here the whole time?" a deep voice said suddenly. Syaoran's head snapped up, the door opened, not noticing from remembering his memory. Touya stood by the door, his dark brown eyes looking directly at the ghost. For a second, Syaoran thought he was talking to someone else, but there wasn't anyone else in the room, and he would most certainly not ask his own sister.

"You can see me?" Syaoran asked cautiously, slowly standing up from his position beside Sakura's bed. Touya showed a small hint of a smile.

"Probably not as clearly as Sakura can see you, but I can sense you if that's what you mean." Touya said breezily, walking into his sister's room and coming up next to the bed, next to Syaoran. Syaoran continued to look at the older brother, still suspicious.

"I don't have the exact powers as Sakura does, I can sense supernatural feelings and stuff, but I can't do anything about it and unlike Sakura because my powers only go so far I don't give off… signals according to how Sakura would put it." Touya said, "So you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you, and you should know by now I would never hurt my sister."

"Oh." Syaoran said. The two males sat silently for a while in the dark room, both pair of eyes resting on the slumbering girl.

"You were there weren't you, at the accident, with her, and at the hospital, at the school, and at the kitchen when Otou-san and I were talking." Touya said, not looking at him. Syaoran nodded, "yea I could sense you…"

"You're not a… mediator?" Syaoran asked, Touya shook his head,

"No, but I always knew Okaa-san was one, or at least something like that. When I was a little boy I would always see my mother talking to herself, but sometimes I would hear words and it would seem like another person was in side the room with her, even though I couldn't see it." Touya explained, "My father doesn't know. At nights, I can hear Sakura sneaking out the house, probably doing… what ever a mediator would do."

"Sending ghosts to their next journey," Syaoran answered automatically. Touya smiled, looking up at the ghost,

"Yea, I suppose so. I always kind of figured Sakura would have these kind of powers, ironic though, considering she's deathly afraid of ghosts." Touya chuckled. Syaoran half smiled, his eyes still lingering on Sakura's form in the bed.

"If I asked you to tell me what happened at the accidents, and what her nightmares are really about, most chances are you won't tell me will you?" Touya said, standing up. Syaoran hook his head,

"Probably not." He said. Touya smiled sadly, moving to the door,

"Guess that's fair." He said, moving out of the room, "do me a favour, and protect her when she's out doing whatever. She's strong in powers, but she's still young, and she'll probably appreciate your help more than mine. Oh and I won't tell Otou-san about you Syaoran-san." Syaoran did a double take,

"How-"

"Sakura's clumsy, she may think she's speaking quietly, but a kaijuu can't speak quietly to save her life." Touya said before closing the door. Syaoran stared after the closed door, his mind still whirring from the information he just heard.

"_Strange…"_ he thought.

* * *

The sun rose up high in the sky, indicating the time to be noon, and still Sakura had not woken up yet. She had been sleeping since last night from coming home from school after fainting. Fujitaka had increased his visits, increasingly worried about his daughter's coma state. Touya had came in once in a while too, though after the conversation, took no notice or knowledge of the young ghost by the corner. Other than that, no one had come in her room. Syaoran continued to stay by her side, occasionally looking out the window at the neighbourhood.

Surprisingly enough though, he found himself not as worried as last night, for one thing today was the first time in weeks Sakura had been able to sleep without having to wake up or be disturbed by her nightmares. Another plus side-and Syaoran thought it was weird he was able to feel it-Sakura felt a lot warmer, not in body temperature but aura wise, power wise. He felt it, and though it made him curious as to why he could feel it, he couldn't help it in his heart the relief he felt that she was getting better.

It was three in the afternoon when Sakura started to move, waking up. Opening her eyes, her ceiling stared blurrily back at her, and after a few moments of blinking, her room came into focus. Sakura sat up, her covers slipping off her, waking up from one of the best sleep she had in ages.

"Oohh my god what time is it?" she asked lazily, stretching her arms and body. Syaoran smirked,

"It's three in the afternoon." Syaoran said, floating cross legged in front of her.

"Oohh three… _what?_" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up, grabbing her alarm clock from her bed table. Indeed the hour hand was pointing to three and the minute hand now at one. "You're joking, are you serious I slept that long?" Sakura asked unbelievingly.

"You're a deep sleeper." Syaoran shrugged, "But you look a lot better so I guess that makes up for it."

"So who came while I took my well deserved nap?" Sakura asked, sticking out her tongue at him when he rolled his eyes and scoffed when she said nap.

"Let's see, your father, your brother, then your father, then your brother, then your father, then your brother, then your father, your father again, then your brother… did I forget anyone?" Syaoran mockingly made a thinking face, "Oh right, did I mention your father and your brother came too?" he said sarcastically, leaving out the conversation he had with Touya in between his listing.

"Oh I'm sure you got everyone." Sakura said sarcastically, getting out in her top and pants, rummaging through her closet to get some clothes. After getting out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she turned to Syaoran, who was still floating in air. "I promise to scream if some unidentified ghost suddenly barges in when I'm in the middle of changing." Sakura said, before opening the door, waving her hand. Syaoran landed on the floor,

"Great, watch over her, and get kicked out in thanks."

* * *

"So, tell me what happened?" Syaoran asked once they were out of the house and by Penguin Park. Sakura sat on one of the swings, and gently pushed herself with the heels of her feet.

"I don't know, it felt so… weird, it was like I was trapped or something. Have you ever watched those animal channels, where they catch a bear with those horrible tranquilizers, then the next thing the bear knows they wake up in a cage?"

"Yea… I think…" Syaoran said slowly.

"It's like I just felt numb all of a sudden and it's like I can't move. That's exactly what happened when I stared into Ronin's eyes." Sakura explained.

"Ronin the new kid in your class," Syaoran asked, frowning.

"Yea, him, why?" she asked, surprised at his tone in voice when he said that.

"I don't like him." He said bluntly, "he's strange, I swear he looked at me when he first came." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded in agreement, remembering the day the new student had came up to her and sat next to her, she remembered his silver eyes peering past her shoulder as well.

"Sakura-chan!" a cry called out. Tomoyo was running towards them, her raven hair untied. "Oh thank god I was looking all over for you!" she said breathlessly, clutching her blue bag.

"Hey Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, seeing her friend frantically searching her bag for something.

"Remember the tape I made the first time I met Li-san, of you two fighting?" Tomoyo asked, taking out her video camera. That caught Syaoran's attention as well, and looking around the park to make sure no one was there, he materialized and through Sakura's connection, he appeared out of thin air in front of Tomoyo.

"Yea, I remember." He said, getting a surprised jump out of Tomoyo when she looked up.

"It's not there anymore." Tomoyo said, brushing off her startled face when she handed her camera over. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, before the two bent over, looking at the small screen. It was blank, the blue screen flashed before their eyes.

"What? How could that be? Tomoyo are you sure?" Sakura asked urgently, this wasn't good, if anyone saw… they were in huge trouble.

"I swear I didn't!" Tomoyo said fearfully.

"Wait, didn't you charm it so only Tomoyo or others with powers can see it?" Syaoran asked,

"I did, but after that… night, we already know there's some else here with powers, if it gets in their hands…" Sakura left the rest un-said.

"Maybe someone switched the tape didn't you say you left your blue bag in the classroom that day?" Syaoran suggested.

"It's the same one, I swear, I label all my tapes, and they're all from my mom's company, so they're unique, each of them, they all have different barcodes on them, it's the same on, I checked and everything!" Tomoyo pointed out.

"Wait, you guys look." Sakura said suddenly, drawing the two's attention. The small screen was no longer blue; instead, it had turned black, flickering before their eyes. Then suddenly, a flash of the man in black flashed before their eyes, a sharp blue light emitted from the screen. Suddenly Tomoyo fainted, falling on the soft green grass.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped, momentarily leaving the screen. Syaoran had already lifted the fainted girl up, and leaned her against a nearby tree. A voice came from the video.

"I know your watching this…" a cold voice hissed out from the screen, there was no one on the screen, but it started show a slideshow of pictures of families, familiar faces blared out at Sakura, faces of ghosts she had helped in the past,

"I know you know who I am, who _they_ are. I know where you live, what you do, I know who you are." At that point Sakura's breathing started to get shorter and shorter, her heart beating faster and faster from every word.

"You can get all the help you want, but even your _ghost_ can't even help you. He can follow you around everywhere." Suddenly, a picture of Sakura in her classroom just a few weeks before showed up, she was talking to her friends, _all_ her friends were present in the picture and an eerie faint outline was made visible, no doubt showing Syaoran's position, and as soon as her picture showed up, it disappeared beneath the fire that sprouted from underneath,

"I've already won."

And the video turned off. Shaking, Sakura placed the camera back onto the bench. She took the tape out, and threw it on the floor and with one step; she broke it, the film spilling out, the casing turned into a million pieces of plastic.

"What's happening…?" Tomoyo groaned by the tree. Sakura and Syaoran rushed over, kneeling down to Tomoyo's level. "Sakura, What are you doing here, um… who are you?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes landing on Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran looked at one another, Sakura's mouth opened slightly in shock.

Tomoyo had forgotten about Sakura's powers, she had forgotten about Syaoran.

* * *

After escorting Tomoyo home-who still seemed to be slightly unstable and wobbly, but reassured Sakura that she would be fine in a few days-Sakura and Syaoran sat alone in Sakura's room, the past event in their mind.

"He knows who I am, where I live, more importantly, he knows my family, my friends." Sakura said in a distressed voice. "How can I do this if he's going to put my friends and family in danger?"

"Sakura we don't know that yet, for all we know, it could be a prank." Syaoran said sternly though he was uncertain.

"Syaoran, Tomoyo just got brainwashed, by _one_ flash of light. She doesn't remember anything about me being a mediator, about you… what if this is only the beginning?" The two stayed silent, not knowing what to do. What if this was only the beginning?

"We know he's someone close to you… he won't be able to know who you are or know Tomoyo's your best friend without being someone that knows you." Syaoran said.

"I know what you're thinking, Ronin right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded,

"I'm not 100 percent sure, but ever since he arrived, strange things are happening. I mean, before all you had to do was deal with ghosts right?" he asked.

"Right and that's not strange at all is it?" Sakura asked sarcastically, "I'm sorry I understand what you mean." She corrected herself. "Maybe… I don't know… maybe I am not strong enough to do this…"

"Sakura stop this we've talked about it already!" Syaoran said loudly, and then lowered his voice, remembering Touya and Fujitaka were still downstairs, "You were chosen so that means you are strong. If you just give up, then you're practically handing the victory over to him on a silver platter."

Sakura thought thoughtfully, looking around her room, as if trying to find some answers. Her eyes landed on the picture of her mother.

"Okaa-san was a mediator too." She commented.

"I know." Syaoran said too quickly, Touya's conversation with him popping up, "I mean you've got to inherit from someone haven't you? Obviously your father isn't one." He covers up quickly. Sakura shrugged,

"I guess, but maybe it's time to… seek a like mind." She carefully put, standing up and moving to her table. She took her keys from her table, and searched for something, until she pulled out a tiny, gold key. It was oddly shaped, like the ones you see in old times. She bent down to the lowers drawer of her table, and unlocked it, taking out a soft pink velvet pouch. Opening it, she placed a hand in it, and took out silver coloured sand.

"What do you mean…? Sakura what is that?" Syaoran said quickly. He watched as Sakura drew a circle around them with the sand, it glowed when the circle was complete, surrounding him and Sakura.

"We're visiting my mother." Sakura said shortly, before placing her hand on top of the pile of sand that connected the circle. She murmured softly, her body glowed in a pink light, before making the circle glow even brighter.

"What?" he shouted. Suddenly a swirl of wind surrounded them, and as if being sucked into a tornado, they were turning round and round and round. Syaoran lost his sense of direction, his mind starting to hurt from going around in circles until suddenly everything stopped. Everything was silent, they weren't moving, but they weren't in Sakura's room any longer.

"Sakura?" a gentle voice carried to them. It was then Syaoran realized he had closed his eyes. Opening them, he saw Sakura had already stood up, and they were standing in nothing but pure white.

"Okaa-san," Sakura cried immediately hugging her mother, "I haven't seen you for a long time." Nadeshiko Kinomoto smiled gently, returning her hug,

"Yes, it has been a long time Sakura-chan, who is this young gentleman you have here with you?" she asked, looking at Syaoran who was standing straight,

"My name is Li Syaoran." Syaoran said politely, bowing in respect. Nadeshiko smiled,

"It's nice to meet you Li-san." She greeted, "I'm Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother."

"Okaa-san, Syaoran is a ghost too," Sakura said, Nadeshiko nodded,

"Yes, I remember, the one you met at school ne?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura nodded, and Syaoran remembered now too. The day he had first met Sakura, that seemed so long ago. It was also the day he decided to stick with her, of course the exorcism he encountered with her helped his decision a lot as well.

"Hai, ano, there's another problem now." Sakura said uncomfortably, "You see there's this guy now, we don't know who he is, but he's after me, and the other ghosts, he made Tomoyo's memory of my powers and of meeting Syaoran disappear."

"I think that's why Sakura took us here to see you, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said politely. Sakura nodded, and suddenly, she stumbled a bit, almost falling down if it wasn't for Syaoran who caught her just in time. Both Nadeshiko and Syaoran looked at her worriedly,

"Sakura," Syaoran said quietly, helping her up. Sakura smiled, indicating that she was fine. Nadeshiko looked from her daughter, to the young man holding her up. Could it possibly be that it was he Sakura was waiting for? Their connection seemed strong, and Nadeshiko could sense it, nothing was holding Syaoran down, yet he remained here, he stayed and according to Sakura, his death was nothing but an accident.

"_There are no accidents in the world, accidents are only stepping stones to fate."_ Nadeshiko had learned that long ago.

"Sakura, Li-san," Nadeshiko said, making the two look at them, "Sakura your energy are getting lower so I will be quick, there is nothing I can tell you about this mysterious figure, only he is someone close to you. Stay close to one another, that I cannot stress enough. You must make sure to stay close, never separate; this person is closer than you think." Nadeshiko warned them. Then she went closer to Sakura, whispering behind her ears,

"Sakura-chan, my darling, Syaoran-san is not the ordinary ghosts you use to bump into." Nadeshiko whispered, "Every mediator meets a ghost they were destined to help, Syaoran-san may be the one." And she moved back. Sakura looked back at her mother in shock, she was fading away… or rather _they_ were fading away.

"It's time you return, Sakura-chan. Li-san it has been a pleasure to meet you, I hope I will meet you again soon. Please, remember," Nadeshiko said sternly, "you two _must_ stay close to one another. Sakura remember what I said, it will be important." And with that, Nadeshiko faded away from their sight and once again, they were swirling round and round and round, caught in the wind current until everything stopped.

It was silent, nothing was moving.

Syaoran's amber eyes caught Sakura's emerald ones.

There wasn't a single sound.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! Yay! I hope you guys liked it, little twist in adding Sakura's mom back into this. I wonder what she meant… hmm… Oh by the way, if you forgot about the Tomoyo missing her camera, reference in chapter 4 –grin- now be nice and press the little button )


	11. Denial and acceptation

Hey everyone! Thanks for the review for the last chapter! Really appreciated!

**Before I go on, I MUST thank chibi-cookies. I've been neglecting her and I feel TERRIBLE. Without her, this story would not be here right now, as some of you might know this story started off based off the book 'Haunted', but she told me it was way too much like the book and I agree, so she gave me AWSOME ideas to start a new one with the similar ideas, which leads me up with this. Seriously, without her, this story would not be here, and I would not be where I am right now, so thank you SO much, and I'm SO sorry I didn't credit you earlier.**

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing, she could see things, things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal a normal 20 year old young man, except for one fact; he was invisible to everyone else… everyone but a normal 18 year old girl.

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura, **possible** Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or their plot or characters, they belong to CLAMP.

* * *

_Chapter 11: Denial and acceptation_

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura landed back in her room where everything was quiet. Not a sound was heard, not a single thing was moving. The wind outside her window was heard howling, the tree branches tapped lightly on her window. The glowing dust that had surrounded those moments ago now began to disappear in white sparkles, floating mid way up into the air before disappearing all together.

Sakura's mind still floated with Nadeshiko's words in her head. She had expected to go to her mother for her, help on how to get Tomoyo's memories back, help on how to find out who this mysterious man was. But instead, she had gotten help on finding out who Syaoran truly was, or at least who Syaoran _might_ be. Do mediators have a destined ghost that was _the one_ for them?

"_Are mediators supposed to feel so comfortable among ghosts?"_ Sakura questioned to herself. She felt Syaoran's presence float away from her and towards the window sill. He had dematerialized, and she couldn't see him anymore, but she felt him. She felt his presence, and didn't now whether or not to be comforted by it, or to feel awkward.

Syaoran sat by the sill, staring out into the night sky as leaves fell from the tree beside him and the wind carried it to wherever it pleased. He imagined himself being the leaf, to be light, weightless, and only going wherever the wind wished to go, he was just in it for the ride. But Sakura's mom's words continue to vibrate in his head. Was he really destined to die? Was he _supposed_ to die, only to be destined to be found by an 18 year old mediator? To be rescued by said mediator, but not only that, but to feel like it was his duty to protect her, to make sure no harm came to her, to even make a pledge he would not move on as long as she stayed safe?

"_Is a ghost supposed to feel so close to their mediators?"_ Syaoran wondered to himself, staring up in the moonlight that shone with such shine, such radiance, such beauty. "Just like her." He mumbled to himself. He heard Sakura get into her bed silently, not even saying a good night, he knew she wasn't really going to sleep, but like him, she was wondering the exact words her mother had told each of them, a ghost, a mediator, two different person. He looked at her sleeping body, and smiled, getting relaxed.

She shines with such radiance, such beauty, he thought.

* * *

For once in a long time she remembered, Sakura was able to get up before her alarm rang. She got up, and started to get ready for school slowly, she hadn't been able to get _any_ sleep at all last night, and it was all thanks to her mom. She wasn't _too _sleepy, but had to use a bit of make up to cover the faint dark circles from her eyes that started to form with her sleepless night and the nightmares from nights before.

"You're up early, for once." Touya said from the door, smirking at his little sister. Sakura didn't bother getting worked up, she was too tired, both physically and mentally. Touya frowned slightly at his sister's tired shape, and glanced slightly towards the window where he knew Syaoran was where, faced away from her. "Get down here in five minutes, I'll see if I can drive you." And he left. Sakura watched the door close and sighed,

"Ever Touya's treating me differently." Sakura mumbled sadly,

"He's only worried about you." Syaoran said, shocking Sakura, who had forgotten for a second that he was there. They hadn't talked since their trip to see her mom.

"I'm 18 and am practically an adult now, but they keep treating me like I'm 8!" Sakura burst out angrily, the past few days getting to her, "It's not like I'll open the stove and stick my hand in it."

"You can be 80 and your safety will still matter!" Syaoran shouted in a voice that matched hers, "There are people here that care about you, that worry about you if you're going to get hurt."

"I _won't _get hurt! It's my life I can do what I want with it!" Sakura cried back. Syaoran jumped off the window sill, and glared at the emerald eyed girl with his own brown eyes, and Sakura glared back with the same intensity.

"You should be happy you have someone that cares about your life. Don't think your life only affects you alone, don't take it for granted." He said coldly, before he disappeared out the window. Sakura stood there in her school uniform, looking at the empty space. Her emerald eyes filled up with tears, and when one finally escaped her eyes, the rest followed, streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't take my life for granted." Sakura whispered, the tears falling onto her skirt and carpet. Her hands were clenched tightly in a fist, "I don't."

She didn't see Syaoran for the rest of the morning. She rode silently in Touya's car, not making a single sound except uttering a small 'good-bye' to him and drifted into the school. She didn't bother saying hi to any of her friends, or Tomoyo. Sakura sat in class, looking at the black board but not really listening, she couldn't feel Syaoran's presence all day, and some how she felt slightly colder, and less safe without him.

* * *

Syaoran drifted aimlessly around the city until he ended up in Penguin Park once more. He sat on the swings, just like he had yesterday with Sakura, and Tomoyo, only no one could see him, and no one knew he was here. He replayed the conversation he had with Sakura a few hours ago. He didn't know what possessed him, but he just started to spill everything that came into his head that very moment. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't thinking before he spoke that scared him, but the fact that everything he had said, he said because that was how _he_ felt. That was how he felt when ever it came to Sakura, to her protection, her safety, or just the way she would live her life.

"How she lives her life is not your problem." Syaoran said to himself. It was almost until noon, and it took him every ounce of strong will and stubbornness to not be by Sakura's side right now, especially when things were so dangerous for her.

"Maybe you'd be better off alone, I mean there is really nothing I can't leave behind." Syaoran said to himself, standing up. He had said good bye to his mother, and really beside her, there was no one else he would miss here anyways, certainly not his company, his business partners and the five million other girlfriends he had when he was alive.

_You must make sure to stay close; never separate._

Exactly what did Nadeshiko mean by that? Syaoran felt so confused, he couldn't understand why he couldn't just move on, he couldn't understand why, out of all logic he had ever learned, he would be willing to stay here.

He didn't understand why when he wasn't with her, he felt empty, if a ghost could.

* * *

Sakura sat by the small hill by the side of her school She was there alone, it was lunch time and she still hadn't seen Syaoran yet. Tomoyo was looking a lot better; she acted like her original self, having no memory of what had happened before the flash, only saying that she had been pretty light headed all morning that day. Sakura didn't bother pressing on, she didn't want her friend to feel any worse and honestly she wasn't in the mood either.

"Mind if I join?" said a friendly voice beside her. Sakura looked up and Ronin was looking down at her with his silver eyes. Almost immediately the conversation she had with Syaoran caught up with her, how he suspected Ronin, how she agreed, and how she had retold how she felt so trapped in his eyes when she had stared at him.

"I don't bite you know." Ronin said jokingly after a moment of silence from her. Sakura smiled, moving aside providing room for him to sit down, yet she didn't know if she was paranoid or not, made sure her defences were up. "So what's up, you seem odd today." He said after settling down.

"I just don't feel too up to shape." She said shortly, carefully choosing her words, "my friend and I had a fight this morning, and well I guess it was my fault."

"Why's that?" he asked good naturedly, "No offence, but you don't seem like the type of girl to be picking on fights." He teased.

"Well we had different opinion on… a certain subject. I guess I shouldn't have started to yell so loud, but this week's been tough on me and I guess it just all rushed up at that moment." Sakura sighed, picking up a flower from the ground. The sky was so blue, and the grounds were completely silent except for the sun, and the blowing grass. There was a small breeze that seemed to drift around her, that made her comfortable and more and more relaxed.

"Maybe… you just need a break." Ronin said softly, carefully, gently, "maybe you just need to forget about this whole business, about this friend of yours and just enjoy your own life, not let things burden you." Sakura's eyes started to get unfocused; her eyes were straying up to the clouds.

"Maybe…" Sakura said sleepily, not really focusing on what she was saying, "I mean… he isn't what everyone would call normal…" she said.

"Why not?" Ronin prod, the wind seemed to get warmer and softer, and Sakura was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Sakura!" a sharp whisper came from beside her ear, and she jerked awake, her eyes opening. The wind had stopped, and now she started to hear vague voices of other students starting to come in. Sakura looked around, and felt Syaoran presence around her and she smiled.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ronin asked beside her. Sakura looked and realized that he was there. Then she also realized that if it wasn't for Syaoran, she would've spilled her secret, just like that.

"Um, nothing, did you ask me something?" Sakura asked her mind a lot clearer. Ronin nodded,

"Yea, I asked you why your friend wasn't normal." He said in the same soft voice as before. This time Sakura was ready, and she wasn't going to fall for that trick again.

"Well let's just say he… is pretty unique." Sakura said carefully, "he doesn't think before he speaks, he's blunt, and he could do a lot better choosing different words to speak to a girl, but then he's a great friend, the best I've ever had, he looks out for me constantly, he's just… there and I'm grateful for that." Sakura said honestly, the last part meant for Syaoran to hear.

"That's nice; he seems like a real good protector." Ronin smiled before getting up, "thanks for letting me join you Sakura-san." And he left, the wind blowing after him, billowing in his jet black hair. Sakura stood up and watched him walk away, his back to her,

"_That looks really familiar."_ Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly his outfit changed into a complete black uniform and in a flash it was gone again. Sakura stumbled back slightly; suddenly feeling like the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

"Sakura," Syaoran immediately walked up and supported her just in case she fell.

"Syaoran, when'd you get here?" Sakura asked, steadying herself,

"Just now, lucky I did." He said, saying the last part a bit quieter. Sakura raised an eyebrow,

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" she asked, Syaoran didn't do anything,

"Not when I come to see you practically ready to spill your secrets out, no wait I mean _my_ secrets out." He corrected harshly. Sakura felt anger boiling up in her,

"Your secrets mean my secrets, what I say harms _me_ too not only you-" she began hotly,

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said quickly. Sakura stopped her ranting.

"E-Excuse me?" she asked, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that, did you just apologize to me?"

"I said I'm sorry, I should've thought about what to say before just spitting it all out at you, I know you don't take you life for granted, god knows how many people you've managed to help." Syaoran said in a low voice. Sakura stood there for a moment,

"I'm sorry too," she apologized, "I know there are people who care about me, and I guess just that it's been such a tough week and such, everything's just piling up." Sakura said softly, getting tired already. Syaoran walked up to her, and enveloped her in a hug, and surprisingly, Sakura hugged back, feeling comfortable in his arms.

For Tomoyo, seeing her best friend hug the thin air was more than she could handle in the morning.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said timidly. Sakura and Syaoran immediately drew apart, not noticing the raven haired girl there.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, um what are you doing here?" Sakura said quickly, her heart pounding. _"She didn't see did she?"_

"Sakura-chan… why were you… hugging the air?" Tomoyo asked carefully. Sakura groaned, hearing Syaoran do the same beside her.

"Tomoyo-chan, come, sit here." She said, patting on the grass spot beside her. Tomoyo looked hesitant, "Tomoyo, trust me, you will need the seat after you hear this." Sakura repeated her actions. Tomoyo sat next to her,

"Alright Sakura, now spill." She said.

"This is going to sound weird… and you have to stay calm about this." Sakura said carefully, making sure her friend would understand. "I can see things Tomoyo."

"Sakura I see things too, that's why we've got eyes." Tomoyo pointed out, trying to lighten the tension. Sakura wasn't smiling.

"Tomoyo I'm serious. I can see things normal people can't, I can feel things normal people can't, and I have special powers I can use to help these things normal people can't see." Sakura said in a serious voice.

"Ok, Sakura now you're starting to scare me." Tomoyo said slowly.

"Tomoyo-chan, remember how we were little, you'd force me to watch those ghost movies where this one person can see the ghosts around them, but her friends and family can't?" a nod, "That's what happening to me, I can see ghosts, I help them move on to their next journey instead of staying here."

"So you're trying to tell me… that you can see ghosts, that you have powers to help them move on… even though you're afraid of ghosts yourself?" Tomoyo summarized. "You're kidding me, come on Sakura stop playing." Tomoyo said shakily, smiling uncertainly.

"Tomoyo, I'm telling the truth." Sakura pleaded. It was so much easier the first time around where Tomoyo had accidentally stumbled onto Sakura preparing to send a ghost to the next journey. And as if to prove her point, Syaoran materialized right in front of her that minute, scaring Tomoyo out of her wits.

"Oh my god," Tomoyo screeched, jumping up. "I-Oh man… I need time… oh my god." Tomoyo stammered, backing away from Sakura and Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-chan please listens! You knew this, before, but then you got brain washed and completely forgotten about it." Sakura explained hurriedly, but Tomoyo was taking none of that in, she was still too busy trying to understand the fact a ghost had just popped up right in front of her.

"I… I need time Sakura, I'm sorry." Tomoyo stammered and after a safe distance, she ran off, disappearing around the school.

"Wasn't life so much easier where the only things we were scared of were girls who bite and boys with cooties?" Syaoran said trying to brighten up the moment.

* * *

Tomoyo stopped running once she was sure Sakura and her 'friend' couldn't see her anymore. She tried to take in a deep breath, calming herself. She couldn't believe her friend would just out right burst out like that, to tell her something as _ridiculous_ as being able to see ghosts. But what scared her the most was the fact that… well the fact that what Sakura said didn't scare her as much as she hoped it would.

At least if she was scared about her friend seeing the paranormal, she would have some reason for her heart to suddenly pound so hardly, or for having strange head aches in her mind, strange flashes of images of playgrounds, of white lights, of Sakura being surrounded by a pink glow.

Not watching where she was going, Tomoyo turned around the corner, and bumped directly into Ronin.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know and I'm terribly sorry! I have the worse case of writer's block ever, so please hang in there with me. Next chapter will be up soon I hope.


	12. This can't be happening

Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating forever, but I've got a roll on my High School Musical story, and honestly, my writer's bloc for this story is beyond anything I've ever had, I've lost the interest in writing Card Captor Sakura stories right now, but I'll try my best. **I welcome all ideas; I need all the help I can get.**

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing she could see things. Things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man. Except for one fact… he was invisible to everyone, everyone but a normal 18 year old girl.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran, **possible** Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, they belong to CLAMP, as well as I also got the idea from the book "Haunted".

* * *

_Chapter 12: This can't be happening_

* * *

Tomoyo and Ronin strolled around Tomodea high school, Tomoyo's hands were holding tightly onto her blue bag, she felt like there was something important in there at one point… she just…couldn't remember.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Tomoyo-san." Ronin said kindly, his startling silver eyes gazing upon her. Tomoyo smiled nervously, there was no one there except for them, and there was no wind, but she heard the vague sound of soft rustling leaves from the trees beside them.

"I… have a lot on my mind." Tomoyo said softly, "I guess you can say I'm confused."

"Confused, about what?" Ronin asked kindly, Tomoyo glanced at him, "Don't take this the wrong way Tomoyo-san, I just thought that since we are friends, I thought I could help… that is saying we are friends." He said. Tomoyo smiled

"Of course you are my friend Ronin-san," Tomoyo hesitated, "I just found out something… startling about a friend of mine… actually my best friend."

"You found out something about Sakura-san?" Ronin asked, Tomoyo gave a startled jolt,

"How did you know it was Sakura?" Tomoyo gasped, Ronin chuckled,

"It was a guess, you and Sakura-san seem very close, so I just assumed." Ronin gave an honest smile. "So, are you going to tell me, or should we sit out here all day?" Tomoyo giggled,

"I guess… I mean she just told me something incredible, and it seems so stupid and so unreal, but at the same time, it all makes sense, and I know I should be glad she chose to tell me, but I don't know what I'm scared of most." Tomoyo spilled out, "I'm scared-not of the secret she told me-but because I'm not as scared as I'm supposed to be. It's like… I've known this before something happened."

Ronin looked and listened to the young girl talk beside him, the wind around the two picked up, and the tress rustled violently. Tomoyo didn't notice she was too deep in thought…

_Flashback_

_Tomoyo skipped up the pathway that led to the Kinomoto household. Summer holiday had just come and after this year, it would be hers and Sakura's last year in Tomodea High. Her raven hair was pulled into a long pony tail and she held a small, purple purse. Sakura was her best friend since as long as she could remember, of course when her mother told her she could invite someone to go to Hong Kong with her, Sakura was her number one choice. Reaching the door, the amethyst eyed beauty rang the door bell. _

"_Hello Tomoyo." Fujitaka greeted the teenager, Tomoyo smiled sweetly,_

"_Ohayou Kinomoto-san, is Sakura home?" Tomoyo asked politely, Fujitaka smiled kindly at the younger girl, opening the door wider and allowing her in._

"_Hai, she is, but she's probably still asleep." Fujitaka chuckled, "but go right ahead and go on upstairs, I'll call you girls down when breakfast is ready." Tomoyo had been there so many times and their parents were so close, this was practically her second home. _

"_Hai, arigatou." She thanked quickly and as quietly as possible skipped up the stairs. The Kinomoto house hold had four rooms, the master room, Touya's room, Sakura's room and the washroom. Sakura's room was all the way at the other side of the corridor, and because she was the youngest, had the best view of the street outside. _

"_Sakura-chan," Tomoyo called from outside the door, she knocked softly on the wooden door about five times, before hearing a loud thump, and hurried rustling inside. That made her worry, "Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" When there was no answer, and with worry and anxiousness climbing up higher and higher, Tomoyo retched the door opened, her purse dropped onto the floor._

_Sakura was standing in the middle of the room her whole body seemed to be glowing a bright pink. Wind currents were making her long auburn hair fly around but the window wasn't opened. When her best friend looked at her, Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes seemed to be glowing in an unnatural state._

"_Tomoyo…" Tomoyo heard her name drift out of her friend's surprised gasp. Another thump drew their attention away from one another, and it was then Tomoyo realized they weren't alone. A man around his mid forties stood in front of Sakura, his body was fading in and out, he was solid at one time, and then suddenly he became transparent. The fact that a man was in her friend's room didn't scare her, the fact her friend was glowing didn't scare her, the fact that a human being was fading in and out like some light didn't scare her…_

_The fact that the man seemed to have a bullet pierced through his heart did._

"_O-Oh…Oh my-my oh my god," Tomoyo stuttered, her voice wouldn't work and she couldn't get anything out of her mouth. She wanted to faint but she couldn't her face drained from colour but she continued to stand as if her feet was stapled and glued to the ground. She couldn't move. _

_As soon as Sakura saw her reaction, she turned her attention back to the man in front of her; she stuck her palms out and with both hands placed it over the man's heart, Tomoyo heard her mumble something before Sakura's glow got transmitted to the man or what ever he was, she heard him mumble a thankful thank you before he disappeared all together._

"_Tomoyo-chan, look listen you have to listen to me." Sakura said urgently as soon as the wind around her stopped and the glowing was gone. Tomoyo was near hysteria._

"_Oh yea, listen you're expecting me to listen when I just saw my best do-I don't even know what she was doing!" Tomoyo said loudly. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her into the room forcefully, and slammed the door shut._

"_Tomoyo you have to promise me you won't tell anyone!" Sakura pleaded with her._

"_Sakura, how can I tell anyone, if I don't even know what I'm not supposed to tell?" Tomoyo asked she had calmed down a bit… a bit, what did you expect? She just saw her best friend something that wouldn't be considered normal!_

"_I just… well I just helped that man rest in peace." Sakura said as calmly as possible._

"_Rest in peace? Sakura, there is only one type of people who rest in peace and those are…dead…people…ghosts?" Tomoyo's sentence slowly broke down when she saw the nod from her friend._

"_Tomoyo, I'm a mediator, I'm someone people who just died come to, to seek help on things or people they can't leave behind. You know how they say when people die or am about to die they see the white light?" a nod, "well technically, they don't see any white light, until they can finally come to peace that they're dead, and they can let go of everything here."_

"_So you… help ghosts move on?" Tomoyo summarized carefully, "So you can exorcise someone as well then? Like send them to hell or something?" Sakura was oddly quiet about that topic,_

"_I…I could… but I won't unless… they're the wrong type or I have absolutely no choice." The auburn girl said quietly. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, the auburn teenager was not much older than her, maybe give or take a couple months, yet she dealt with things that… well things older, more mature and wiser scientists can only dream of doing._

"_Sakura-chan promise me you'll be careful," Tomoyo finally said after much consideration, Sakura's head snapped up, "and that you'll never, ever keep something _this _big from be again." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura laughed and hugged her best friend._

_End of Flashback_

Ronin smiled, he had gotten all the information he needed.

"Tomoyo-san, are you alright?" Ronin asked, snapping Tomoyo out of her daze. Tomoyo's eyes unglazed and she looked around disoriented, she look lost for a second before her eyes landed on Ronin.

"Oh, sorry, I think I just… remembered…something." Tomoyo mumbled, her mind was reeling with what she remembers, "oh kami… Sakura. Ronin I have to go, I just-I got to find Sakura." Tomoyo said urgently, grabbing her blue bag. Ronin nodded,

"I understand, but can you just help me real quick? I know you're somewhat an expert in video cameras, can you just see if I used this properly?" Ronin asked, handing the girl the silver gadget. Tomoyo smiled briefly and took it from him. She opened the small screen tucked to the side and pressed play, Ronin's face came on the screen and with a bright blue flash, the camera dropped onto the floor. Tomoyo blinked,

"Where am I…Ronin-san what are you doing…wherever I am?" Tomoyo asked her mind felt so blank. Ronin flashed a smile,

"Tomoyo-san, oh thank god, I was walking out when I saw you just fall, you scared me!" Ronin said, helping her sit right. Tomoyo blinked,

"Really… that's odd… I don't remember…well thank you."

"It's no problem… no problem at all."

* * *

Sakura paced around her room nervously, she chewed her bottom lip, her emerald eyes glancing at the clock for the hundredth time.

"Sakura, stop pacing, I'm getting dizzy just watching you." Syaoran said irritated by the window. Sakura glared at him,

"Well forgive me for being worried about my best friend who just got her memory erased and found out about me being a mediator-again- and lost it and now is not home, is not at my house at the park or anywhere else!" Sakura screamed hysterically, her auburn hair was in frenzy and she hadn't changed out of her school uniform for the past three hours.

"Alright, I get the point, don't scream." Syaoran shuddered at the sound of her voice, it wasn't that she was insulting him, but watching her go crazy was not something he wanted to see.

"You know what, I'm calling again." She shook her head. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed redial, pacing again-despite Syaoran's complain- she waited for someone to answer the phone on the other side.

"Moshi-Moshi, Daidouji residence." A mature woman answered the phone,

"Sonomi-san its Sakura," Sakura said to Tomoyo's mother.

"Sakura, hello again, how long was it, 20 minutes since you have last called?" the older woman joked, Sakura let out a hasty laugh,

"Hai, sorry, but I was wondering if Tomoyo got home yet I um, feel really bad not walking home with her today, but I had work to do so…" Sakura trailed off, she didn't want to ramble too far,

"Oh she got home just now, would you like me to get her on?" Sonomi said kindly, Sakura let out a breath of relief,

"Hai, if that won't be too much of a problem." Sakura was on hold for a few seconds before Tomoyo was on the line,

"Sakura-chan,"

"Tomoyo, oh thank god, I was so worried about you!" Sakura sighed out loud in relief, finally stopping her pacing, much to Syaoran's relief.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked over the line,

"Well I was worried with what happened this afternoon, with me telling you and meeting Syaoran," Sakura listed off,

"Wait, Sakura are you sure you're ok? Who's Syaoran, and… what happened this afternoon?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura froze,

"N-Nani?" Sakura glanced worriedly at Syaoran, who immediately went off the window sill and floated towards her, levitating himself a little higher than Sakura so he could hear the conversation. "Tomoyo, don't you remember… today at school?"

"Oh that, oh it was a good thing Ronin-san was there-"

"Wait a minute, Ronin?" Sakura spat out, "Tomoyo what were you doing with Ronin?"

"I don't remember, he said I just fainted all of a sudden which shouldn't be that much of a surprise really, I felt horrible today." Tomoyo shuddered. Sakura gritted her teeth,

"Tomoyo, how are you feeling?" Sakura prodded gently

"Terrible, my head hurts so badly, it's like it got cracked opened, I must've taken at least 4 aspirins, and I need to sleep Sakura-chan." Tomoyo yawned,

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, get better, alright, bye." And she closed the phone. Syaoran was still levitating when she looked up at him,

"He knows who you are." Syaoran commented, coming back down,

"Worse, he knows everyone around me." Sakura corrected him, she started pacing again, "Syaoran what am I going to do? I feel so helpless, I can't help things from happening to me, but when something's happening to my friends, my family, and I might be able to stop it but I can't? Oh I'm not making any sense here!" Sakura groaned, and flopped onto her bed and covered her eyes,

"Look, Sakura you can be the most powerful mediator in this world," Syaoran said, "but even then you still won't be able to control what's going to happen, you can't see into the future, you can't prevent things that might be destined to happen. That's how life is."

Sakura smiled up at him, peeking through her hands, "Are you sure you're the same Li Syaoran I met at school? You're getting mature… and you're not even aging!" she joked, feeling much better. Syaoran's soft face dropped and he replaced it with his normal stony look,

"Don't get use to it." He said shortly, he turned around, so she couldn't see him smile. Sakura smiled to his back, she was getting through to him, she liked having him around, his personality, no matter how cold, managed to warm her right up, and with him around, she felt safe, regardless of any situation in any danger. He was there when she needed him, and that's what she liked about him.

"_Liked? Who said anything about like?"_ Sakura's mind immediately shouted, turning on all alert signals, Sakura continued to eye the back of the ghost,

"Syaoran…? She whispered softly, he turned around, his amber eyes bore right into hers, and it was electrifying she felt a tingle down her spine, her own emerald eyes felt weak and trapped in his and she made no effort to pull out,

"I…thank you." She muttered, and turned away, breaking the connection,

"_This can't be happening…"_

* * *

A/N: I know my chapters lately have been short, and I've been updating little to none at all, but as I said my writers block is HUGE and my interest in CCS stories are just not there anymore, how ever I will try to update ASAP, and I'm going away for the weekend so I'll update later.


	13. Tension between us

Hey everyone! Thanks for your review for the last chapter. I know, the past few chapters have been VERY serious, and it's probably mostly my fault. My ideas were running thin and I guess the seriousness stuck with me longer than I hope. This chapter is mostly a filler, to ease the tension as well as making some relationship tension between Sakura and Syaoran, so enough said, on with the story.

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl, except for one thing. She sees things, things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old man, except for one fact; no one could see him, no one but a normal 18 year old girl.

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran **possibly** Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card captors, it belongs to CLAMP and I got the idea of this story from called 'Haunted' by Meg Cabot.

- -- -…- -- -

_Chapter 13: Tension between us_

- -- -…- -- -

It was a bright Saturday morning, and Sakura stayed sleeping in her bed. Fujitaka had already left early for his University campus and Touya had left for his job. The Kinomoto household was empty except for one girl, that is, unless you don't count the extra male ghost was floating around the house downstairs.

Syaoran had waked up hours ago, early enough to see Fujitaka's car pull out of the driveway, and the older brother waking up and starting to make breakfast. Of course ever since his conversation with the eldest Kinomoto wasn't forgotten, but the two males hadn't talked ever since, sure, Syaoran now knew Touya was able to sense him whenever they were in the same room or when Sakura was around.

Now, he was downstairs, in the living room, glancing at pictures that were laid all over the house of Sakura when she was younger and when her mom had been alive. Pictures of Sakura ever since she was a baby up until now was scattered all around the house, pictures of her kindergarten graduation, her elementary graduation, cheerleading, everything was there. In one peculiar picture, a 2 year old, baby version of Sakura sat on the lap of Nadeshiko. Syaoran couldn't mistake the mother's face for anything. The exact copy of the emerald eyes shared between the mother and daughter, and he couldn't forget the gentle smile he had seen when he had visited her with Sakura weeks before. Looking at Sakura's innocent smile, he wondered if she knew-even at that small age-that she would be dealing with things that would defy all human logic or that treaded beyond normality. Then again, she had said before she had been able to see ghosts ever since she was 3, ever since Nadeshiko had passed away.

He didn't know how long he had spent downstairs looking at the pictures, but he knew he couldn't help but wonder how different Sakura's life would be different if she didn't have the power she had now.

"_Well you two wouldn't have met, that's one thing, and maybe all this shit won't be happening either."_ His mind told him, unknown to him, he had stood there for a while, staring blankly at a picture,

"You know, if you stare at a picture long enough, some say you can burn a hole in them?" an amused voice said behind him, "Don't look now, or is that a hole I see?" Syaoran whipped around only to see Sakura's amused face staring back at him,

"Ok, you really need a new way of greeting people other than sneaking up behind them." Syaoran breathed out silently,

"I guess that's a good idea," Sakura laughed, walking passed him and into the kitchen, "but then again, that would take the fun out of _a lot_ of things." She concluded Syaoran rolled his eyes, materializing into his visible form. He followed behind her, his eyes trailing her pink camisole and grey sweat pants, her long auburn hair pulled into a pony tail,

"Not planning on going anywhere I see," Syaoran smirked at her attire; Sakura rolled her eyes in return, padding over to the table where her dad had left some warm pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Nope, I'm staying home today, I've got a ton of chores to do," her mind going through a list, "and besides," for a moment her features softened, "I don't think Tomoyo is too excited to see me yet."

"She'll pull through soon enough," Syaoran assured her, making her smile at him, "besides she's not as stubborn or as hard headed as you are, it'll take some time with her." He smirked,

"Alright you just ruined a really good advice with that." She frowned, Syaoran floated up and down, in a sitting position in the air,

"Thank you."

- -- -…- -- -

Syaoran frowned as Sakura pulled on a yellow apron around her waist,

"OK, remind me again, _why_ am I doing this?" Syaoran blinked, Sakura rolled her eyes,

"If you're going to stay at this house, you're responsible for keeping it clean too, I mean you live here too you know." Sakura reasoned, pulling out different types of items for their cleaning,

"Yea, but you forgot a few details here," Syaoran floated back down, "one, I don't eat anything, I _can't_, two, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a little too 'dead' to actually make any mess, and three, I'm DEAD." He listed out, waving his three fingers in emphasize,

"Alright one, you don't eat anything, but you live here anyways, two there's nothing called being a little too dead and three, you live here and four did I mention this, you live here." She countered making sure all the items she pulled out were charmed by her so Syaoran could use it, she stuffed a broom in his hand,

"Now," she said in a sweet voice, "have fun."

-

-

"Have fun, have fun, have fun she says, I'm with a freaking broom and she tells me to have fun." Syaoran muttered darkly as he swept the last corner of the living room and piling the dust and dirt into the scooper. Of course, Sakura had to make sure all the blinds and curtains were closed, other wise all anyone would see outside would be a broom moving by its self in thin air, won't that be something to explain to the neighbours.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sakura asked by the doorway, leaning on the now closed vacuum cleaner, Syaoran raised an eye brow at her, saying 'what do you think?' "Oh good, 'cause for a second there I thought I'd have to take you to some ghost psychiatrists." She teased, Syaoran growled,

"I'm done with this stupid broom." He said, only too happy to drift over with the broom and shoving it into Sakura's opened hands, he immediately left for the couch and lay on his back, his eyes closing,

"You're done with this broom, but I'm not done with you," Sakura said stubbornly, she stomped over and pulled on his hand for him to get up, "Come on get up you lazy bum!"

"I didn't think after you died you can get any lower," Syaoran growled, "but obviously you've created someway over that rule because I'm lower than death." He stared dully at the huge basket of laundry that was on top of the washing machine. Sakura patted him on the back,

"Come on, you've done laundry before, I'm sure." She reasoned, Syaoran looked at her,

"I'm Li Syaoran, I own a _chain_ of successful companies, my family is one of the richest families in China, and you seriously think I've done my own laundry?"

"Well even in death, you learn something." Sakura winked, when Syaoran was moving, she gave him a shove, "come on please, you can't expect me, a tiny little girl to do this all on her own do you?" Sakura whined, pouting, begging him with her emerald eyes, Syaoran groaned, dragging his leg like led to the laundry room

"How'd you do it on your own before? I mean besides you've decided to use ghost as slave labours." Syaoran asked dryly, Sakura walked away, her tinkling laugh left behind,

-

-

Sakura finished cleaning and washing the dishes, placing the last one in the dish holder, before looking at her spotless kitchen, her mouth pulled into a smile, she couldn't forget how Syaoran looked like with a broom in his hands. He looked like he had just met his worse enemy. Suddenly, the door bell rang, and she hung up the cloth and walked to the door,

"Hey Joe." She greeted their mailman; he always delivered her father's packages to their house and since Fujitaka was mostly not home that time, Sakura had always been the one to answer the door,

"Hey Sakura, I've got a package for your dad." Joe said kindly, he was a man in his way to his mid forties, with short black hair dashed with a few strands of white, and kind blue eyes. He pulled a white box out of his bag on his side, "Something about some new history book?"

"That's probably his alright," Sakura giggled, thanking him and taking the box, "Do I need to sign anything?"

"Oh yes you do," Joe dug in his bag for something, before he produced an electronic pad, "Here, just sign there and you're good to go." Sakura took the pen from him, and signed her name quickly on the line,

"Thanks Joe," Sakura smiled, just when the mail man was about to leave, somewhere in the laundry room, they heard a loud crash, before a male voice cursing,

"Shit!" Sakura giggled nervously when Joe looked inside,

"Um, that's Touya, ha-ha you know him, he's as clumsy as he gets, yea anyways, it's great talking to you bye!" Sakura said quickly, Joe said a quick good bye, still slightly suspicious about the noise inside, once the door was closed Sakura leaned on it, sighing in relief, she brought the books to his dad's office, before deciding to check in on the ghost in question.

"What are you doing in there? Creating a war?" she laughed, walking into the laundry room,

"Not, funny." The ghost mumbled darkly, clothes were all over the floor and Sakura laughed hysterically when she saw one of her t-shirts tangled up in his chestnut hair, walking in, she pulled the t-shirt out from his hair,

"Alright, so laundry is not your strength, we'll deal." She laughed, "Alright let's start over." Syaoran continued to glare darkly at the machine as if it had done him wrong some where in his past life.

- -- -…- -- -

"See now was it really that hard?" Sakura teased as the two of them finally collapsed on the couch. Of course it wasn't, unless if you had counted Sakura having throw suds and water at him, and of course being the mediator she was, just so happened to charm said objects, allowing it to actually hit their target.

"I am _never_ doing you a favour, again." Syaoran mumbled darkly, "the cleaning took all day, now you know why I don't do my own cleaning."

"Because you might just start a World War III?" Sakura asked innocently, Syaoran glared at her, and before she knew it, poked her on her waist,

"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed, jumping up and running to the other side of the couch, Syaoran smirked evilly, chasing her around and around the small couch, until both of them ended at the other side, panting, and maybe slightly breathless, but with huge grins on their faces.

"Ok, I get it, no more cleaning." Sakura giggled, moving to the right, Syaoran moved to the right as well, "Come on we've been at this for five minutes!" Syaoran smirked,

"You know what, you're right," Syaoran said, dropping his arms to his side, "done." Sakura sighed tiredly,

"Great," she started walking to her right side, smirking Syaoran drifted through the sofa, and landed right in front of her, "Syaoran!" she screamed, he held onto her wrist before she could make any attempt to escape,

"World War II eh?" he smirked, looking down at her, Sakura looked back up, her cheeks were red from their 'game' and her mouth with split into a huge grin, speaking of her lips…

Syaoran continued to stare down into her emerald eyes, her large grin was long gone, now replaced with a small, gentle smile, they were leaning closer, and closer, they were so close their noses touched, and despite him being dead, and despite her mind's warning, they could feel their warm and moist breath on each other's cheeks, Syaoran could feel the ragged breaths coming from her mouth, and Sakura was so closed she swore she could drown in his eyes,

"Syaoran…" she whispered, Syaoran shook his head,

"Don't." he breathed, and he went in for the kiss.

- -- -…- -- -

A/N: Oh what did I do now? This was just to break off from the tension and the mood of this story I've been setting, way too serious. Hopefully I'll get enough will and ideas to actually get this story somewhere.


	14. Impossible

Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing my story! The last chapter was just so cute! I'm going to be leaving for a trip tomorrow for seven days, so this will be my last update for the week; hopefully this will satisfy you guys. I can't see this story going any further than 20 chapters probably… we'll see.

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl… except for one thing. She sees things, things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man except one fact; no one could see him… no one but a normal 18 year old girl.

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura **maybe** Tomoyo/Eriol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card captor Sakura, the show was created by CLAMP I do not own any of their characters mentioned in the story except mine and the plot.

- -- -…- -- -

_Chapter14: Impossible_

- -- -…- -- -

It all happened so fast, Sakura thought as she stood there, frozen. One minute they were chasing one another around the house and the next… they were standing close to one another, and he had leaned in for the kiss after a whispered 'Don't.' Her heart felt as though it was ready to burst, it was beating so fast she feared the whole world could hear it… not she feared _he_ could hear it. Sakura didn't know if she was allowed to kiss a ghost, heck she wasn't even sure _how_ you could even kiss a ghost, but she did, and she loved the tingles it sent down her body.

Slowly, she felt Syaoran's arms wrap around her waist, it was so strong, and so secure, and as much as she knew deep, deep down inside her that this was wrong, she responded, putting both her hands on his chest. They didn't know how long it lasted, to them, one minute meant forever, but eventually Syaoran pulled back slowly, he was a ghost, which meant he didn't need to breathe, but he knew if he could, he would be out of breath right about now. He looked down at the girl in front of him, and saw her eyes were closed, yet they were ready to open.

"I…" Sakura stuttered she didn't know where to start! The fact that that was totally uncalled for or the fact that she had enjoyed it, "Syaoran I-"

"Sorry." He said quickly and shortly, Sakura looked up at him, "I… didn't know what I was doing." He apologized, her an his hand through his chestnut hair, Sakura shook her head,

"No, _I_ didn't know what I was thinking…I should have… I shouldn't… this isn't supposed to happen." Sakura muttered, taking a step back from him, Syaoran started to take a step front, but she stopped him, "no Syaoran… don't." she bit down on her bottom lip,

"Why?" he asked, "Look I know I'm dead, but I know well what I'm feeling," Syaoran said forcefully, "Can we just-"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, shocking both Syaoran and herself, "Syaoran what we did… it's my fault I… Look let's just… can we forget it?" she asked, Syaoran looked at her as if she had grown two heads,

"So that's it, you want to just forget about the whole thing then?" he said harshly, "like it never happened, fine, forget it then." He said coldly, Sakura cursed herself,

"Syaoran please…" she begged softly, Syaoran shook his head,

"No, let's forget about it, we'll forget that kiss never happened and I'll even do you one more favour, let's forget we ever _met_." He said, and with that he disappeared from her sight, Sakura stood alone in the living room, she closed her eyes, searching for his presence around the house but she couldn't feel it. She ran out the front door, flinging it opened, looking around the street frantically, but she couldn't see him… he had really left…

"Sakura what are you doing out here?" her dad's voice suddenly broke her concentration, she looked up at him in his suite and briefcase, looking down at her,

"Otou-san… you're early." Sakura said softly, Fujitaka placed a palm on her forehead,

"Are you sick Sakura? It's nearly 6." He pointed out, Sakura looked at her own watch, and it was pointing a six.

"Oh…I guess I lost track of time." She mumbled, she followed her dad in, sparing on last glance at the dark and empty street,

"Wow you've worked really hard on your chores, I don't think I've ever since this house so spotless before." Fujitaka praised, smiling at his daughter, Sakura nodded distractedly, not really listening,

"Yea… Otou-san I don't think I'm feeling too well… I don't feel like going to dinner tonight just save something for me." She said softly, already heading up the stairs. Fujitaka nodded, watching her go slowly up the stairs,

"_Something's wrong."_ He thought.

- -- -…- -- -

As soon as Sakura got into her room she locked her door and collapsed onto her bed. She had a huge head ache for some reason. Her room felt so cold even though the heater in the house was on. It was as if the whole world knew Syaoran had left her and it made her feel horrible.

"_You shouldn't have said that to him."_ Her mind chided her,

"_What was I supposed to tell him? That I liked the kiss that I agree whole heartedly to what he told me?"_

"_Better than lying,"_

"_I'm a mediator! I can't fall in love with every ghost I meet!"_

"_Who said anything about love? Admit it… you feel the same way."_

Sakura dug her head into her pillow and let out a scream. She turned her head sideways; her eyes gazing at the window sill, Syaoran had always stayed there, it was 'his spot' if you want to call it that. But now it was so empty, Sakura closed her eyes, planning on taking a nap,

"Syaoran…" she whispered, a single tear fell from her eyes as she drifted off.

- -- -…- -- -

Syaoran floated back to Penguin Park. It was starting to get dark, and slowly the street lights started to flicker on. Why had he just said that? Stupid him, he ran his finger across his lips subconsciously, he could still feel her warm lips on hers. That kiss was unlike any other ones he had before. He never felt so much in just a few seconds, he felt so… alive when he kissed him, as ironic as that sounded.

"And to think people think we rest in peace after we die… you're not at peace are you." A cold voice snarled from a corner. Syaoran whipped around, a cold expression on his face when he met a familiar pair of steel cold eyes glaring back at him.

"You look familiar… you're the man from the travel bus incident…" Syaoran recalled, then his expression got colder, "the man who went with the black bastard."

"Larry's my name." he said by the tree,

"I don't care." Syaoran retorted, "What are you doing here, don't you need to go be someone's dog somewhere?" the amber eyed ghost spat. Larry didn't get mad; on the contrary, he chuckled coldly, stepping out of the tree's shadows and into the moonlight. His charcoal coloured hair fell against his cold steel eyes as he strides towards him.

"Come on we're both ghosts, no need for the attitude." Larry said, spreading his arms wide, "Where's your mediator girl or what ever she is?" at that point Syaoran couldn't help but wince, their conversation coming back to him,

"Ah… touched a cold spot have I?" Larry chuckled again in his menacing way, "I guess I can see why you hang around her, and she is very beautiful isn't she? Bet it's nice to stay around someone as… grown and mature as she is." He chuckled, "I wouldn't mind a few minutes either…" he thought, Syaoran's eyes glazed over, he felt his anger boil at the man and quicker than a flash, Syaoran had him pinned up against the tree, his right elbow up against the man's throat. Larry's face reflected, shock, pure shock for a second before it disappeared,

"What harm can you do to me huh? You think you're so tough? You made the wrong choice staying with the girl, and now she'll regret ever having met you." He growled before he disappeared from under Syaoran. Syaoran couldn't see where he was anymore, he looked around the park, but not a single ghost was there, but the last part he said scared him, worried, he dashed back to the house he just left.

- -- -…- -- -

Sakura didn't go to dinner, like she said. She was fast asleep in her bed, the sky was getting dark and outside her window, the winds blew against the tree, and a cold shadow slipped into her room. Putting down his black hood, Ronin stared down at her sleeping face. Stepping up to her bed, he kneeled down,

"It's a shame you're a mediator." The guy said quietly, he ran a cold finger down her cheek and Sakura started to move, groaning softly.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, Ronin continued to sigh,

"And it's a shame of all ghosts he had to be your 'one'." He said, both of his hands were on her face now, and slowly it slid down, down past her chin and around her slender neck, then his hands tightened. Sakura's eyes snapped opened, feeling her air flow stop,

"No!" she chocked, her hands automatically went to the large hands that were gripping her throat. She thrashed around her bed she forced her eyes at the fact of her attacker, and chocked a gasp, "R-Ronin?" the room was starting to spin, she couldn't get enough air to her mind, the lack of oxygen was making her whole body weak, she didn't have the strength to summer her powers…

"Sakura!" the hands were suddenly off her, and she fell onto the floor, grabbing her throat, chocking and coughing, trying to get air in. On the floor, Syaoran was on the ground with Ronin, rolling around in a wrestling match. Sakura saw Syaoran under Ronin, and then in a flash, Syaoran was on top of him, punching the guys with all he had. Ronin pushed him off, and Syaoran was pushed back against the wall, Ronin wiped the side of his mouth where a small amount of blood was trailing down, Syaoran looked pretty torn up.

"You're done once and for all." Ronin spat, he raised his hand, and a small ball of red energy started to grow in his palms, Sakura's eyes widened in recognition,

"You're a shifter?" she gasped her throat hoarse, she saw in the sickening red glow Ronin winking at her, tired and exhausted, she felt herself fill up with fear, she forced herself up and launched herself in front of Syaoran, she shot her arms up and with one swipe, all her anger turned into her energy and a bright pink and white glow left her arm and sent an energy blast right at Ronin. The shifter was knocked out of his concentration, his red energy ball disappearing into wisps, and he fell down.

"Interesting," Ronin muttered he sent an icy grin at the mediator and ghost, standing back up, his silver eyes penetrated deep into Sakura's emerald ones and Sakura felt weak and cold and clammy all over, as if she was recovering from a horrible fever. "Very interesting," Ronin said before with a flash of his cloak, he disappeared again before their eyes.

The room was once again silence with nothing but the wind howling outside her window and the small chirps of crickets. Syaoran immediately grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and spun her around, his amber eyes scanning her whole body for injuries. He sighed in relief, her neck was red and Sakura knew it would start to bruise, but that was the least of Sakura's worries, before Syaoran could get a word out, his arms were already pushed off her shoulder and in return, Sakura was right up in front of him, her own eyes looking him through. Her hands were slightly glowing and she ran it down his arms, he shivered,

"Are you alright? Did he get you? Did the any bit of the energy ball touch you?" Sakura babbled, she pushed him into the middle of the room, and made him turn around in circles on one spot, her eyes continued to look him through,

"Sakura." Syaoran said calmly, but she wasn't listening, "SAKURA!" he roared, Sakura stopped instantly and glanced worriedly at the door,

"Don't be so loud my dad's downstairs!" she hissed, before she calmed down,

"I'm fine, you stood right in front of me, remember?" he pointed out. Sakura giggled nervously, nodding,

"Oh yea…right." She mumbled, her hands grazed the front of her neck, and winced when it gave a sharp pain. "Ronin…" she said quietly,

"He better watch out, because if I ever see him on the street I don't care if he's a shifter, mediator or the devil himself I will kill him." Syaoran growled, Sakura shook her head,

"He's a shifter Syaoran, and by the looks of it he's a strong one, he's probably the ones who have been taught to shift at a very young age. If he even sees you on the street forget about thinking he's the devil you'll meet the devil himself because he can exorcise you like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Thanks for the confident boost." Syaoran said dryly, Sakura shook her head,

"We're going to have to be careful…If he continues to grow in power… I won't be able to stop him. You have to be careful." Sakura told Syaoran seriously,

"I'm not the one he tried to kill," said Syaoran, "You should be telling yourself that." When Sakura stayed silent, Syaoran's expression softened,

"Sakura… about this afternoon… when I just walked out like that…" he began, Sakura shook her head,

"It's no problem, I've already forgotten about it." Sakura said quietly, Syaoran narrowed his eyes,

"Well I haven't!" he said loudly making Sakura look up at him, "and as much as you want me to I can't pretend it never happened and I can't pretend _I_ didn't kiss you." Sakura was shocked when he said that to her,

"Syaoran… look it's not all your fault, I kissed you back and I'm as much to blame… but right now… things are going on around us and we just can't… we just can't." Sakura said heavily, Syaoran nodded, though his face was drained of expression,

"I'm going to move out…" he said, Sakura's head snapped up,

"No Syaoran, it's dangerous out there-" she stood up, Syaoran shook his head,

"I can take care of myself," he said harsher than he had wanted to, "Look you and I both know, it's going to very awkward and hard to stay around one another let alone stay in the same house and room, if I get into any trouble I'll come back." He said, Sakura didn't know what to say, she knew he was right, she won't be able to act normally around him anymore, not after that, not when her feelings matched his exactly,

"I… promise Syaoran you'll come as soon as you have trouble, don't try to be all tough and powerful just… come back." Sakura said brokenly, Syaoran gave her a half smile, Sakura expected not to see him when she looked back up again, but when she did, he was standing right in front of her,

"I promise." He said sincerely, and when she didn't expect it, he dropped his head and gave her a short but warm kiss on her lips before pulling back and disappearing all together. Sakura stood alone in her room, her eyes closed, her hands were raised and clutching thin air, the air that had been Syaoran's shirt she had been clutching desperately in hopes he wouldn't go. Tears fell down her eyes again as she opened them to see her empty room.

For the second time that night, she dropped back onto her bed, and cried.

- -- -…- -- -

A/N: I am so sorry I left it so sad… but I'll make sure Sakura and Syaoran get together, trust me they will. Again I will be gone for seven days so I can't update until I come back, review!


	15. Watch out

It's been a long time since I've updated. I know I said I was only going to be away for a week, but things have been so busy, I got so caught up in my other story, schools started and my inspiration for this story has dropped down so low! I'm so sorry I had to make you guys wait. I got an idea for this chapter, and it'll lead to the climax pretty soon so thank you guys so much for hanging on.

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl… except for one thing. She sees things, things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man except one fact; no one could see him… no one but a normal 18 year old girl.

**Pairings: **Syaoran/Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card captors, the anime belongs to CLAMP nor do I own any of the characters in this story besides my own, the plot came from Meg Cabot's amazing series of 'The Mediator'.

- -- -…- -- -

_Chapter 15: Watch out_

- -- -…- -- -

The hour hand of Sakura's arm struck 7 am and the clock started to ring, sending out shrills of sounds around Sakura's room and to Sakura herself. She groaned, shoving her blanket over her head, slightly muffling the alarm sound, when another alarm joined the first one.

Annoyed, Sakura popped her head out of her blanket, closing the ringing from the alarm on her bed shelf, then sluggishly walking over to her desk where the second alarm continued to ring. She slammed her hand onto the clock, making it stop ringing and rubbed her eyes tiredly, the digital clock under her flashing the time 7:05am right in her face.

"_It's too early for this…"_ she thought tiredly as she sluggishly made her way to her closet and taking out her uniform before heading to the washroom. Here goes another day like any other day…

Sakura turned around, staring at the blank window spot in her room. The window sill was unoccupied, and even as she focused her energy, it still felt empty, it was lacking a presence, and it was lacking Syaoran. Her emerald eyes softened, her soft brows curving down her eyes showing her disappointment. She didn't think he really meant it when he said he would move out… what changed between them? Was it really that bad they can't even stand to be around one another now?

Once inside her bathroom, she began her daily routine, brushed her hair, washed her face, brushes her teeth and changed, and when she looked up, she caught her face in the mirror, staring back at her. Stopping what she was doing, she stared at her face for a second. Her emerald eyes reflected back at her, but something felt wrong, it seemed so… not like her, it wasn't sparkling it was shining, it looked so dull… so different from the pair of eyes she inherited from her mother, except on her mother, they sparkled and shined to no end.

There were also a light amount of bags under her eyes, she hadn't gotten a good sleep in ages, and last night it took her forever to sleep. Her face seemed pale and she looked as though she was still recovering from some flu. Sighing, she reached to for her mirror, opening it to reveal shelves with make up, she took out some cream, some light eye shadow, blush, and mascara and lip gloss. She applied a light amount of eye shadow around her eyes, especially under her eyes, covering up the dark circles, lined her eye lashes with mascara and put a small amount of powder around her cheeks to make them look at least some what normal. After applying a bit of lip gloss on her lips, she walked out the washroom, grabbed her bags and walked down the house to see the kitchen empty, and no one home.

_Sakura, Touya's left for soccer practice and I've got to get to the University early to grade the last of some papers. Breakfast is on the table, there's some money on the table if you want to buy a lunch other wise there is a sandwich in the fridge. There are some painkillers on the table; I can tell you haven't gotten much sleep so take some before you get to school. Don't be late!_

_Be careful, love you,_

_Dad _

Sakura smiled faintly, peeling the sticky note off the fridge, re reading it again. Good old dad, always preparing everything for her. True to his word, a plate of toast with butter and a cup of orange juice was on the kitchen table, 20 dollars were placed beside it and two tablets of Tylenol were placed beside a cup of water next to the water dispenser. When she checked the fridge, a nearly made sandwich already bagged laid on the fridge. As she took that out and sat down onto the table to start her breakfast, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder just slightly.

Why was she making such a big deal out of this? This wasn't the first time she helped a ghost, heck she must've helped out more of the 'walking dead' than she had gotten an A on math or went out with a boy.

"_So he doesn't need your help, one less thing to worry about, think about something else… Prom! Prom's coming up soon, yea that'll be fun." _Sakura thought to herself, yet her mind started to stray back to a certain ghost. His intense amber eyes, she had never seen such a colour, so fiery so intense so… amazing. And the way he was just there… his presence, these waves and aura of authority when he was by her side just sent shivers down her spine.

"What am I doing… what's going on with me?" Sakura whispered softly to herself, she placed the empty plate in the sink, grabbed her sandwich, placed the 20 dollars onto the table next to where her dad put his keys and grabbed a coat before walking out. She left her roller blades in the closet, she felt like taking a walk to school, a long walk to try and calm her minds, to figure out what was going on.

-

-

Now walking under Sakura trees, Sakura allowed the gentle breeze to weave through her long auburn hair, soft cherry petals fell from the trees above her, scattered on the floor and dancing their dance around her. She lifted her hand, and a small petal drifted onto her open palm. She lifted her other hand and smoothed out the petal, feeling the softness and the fragile ness of the petal. Sakura lifted her head up and looked up at the blue sky being filtered through the branches of the trees.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

-

-

Syaoran, drifting above the trees followed the unsuspected mediator below him. His sharp amber eyes followed her most precise movements; he was so entranced by the way her hair swayed about in the wind, the way she just blended in perfectly with all the Sakura trees around her, making the perfect tree look worthless when she came along. He was nearly caught once too, when she suddenly looked up, he flew sharply to the side, avoiding her gaze at the last minute.

It was odd, Syaoran though as Sakura continued walking after looking up and he continued his… well he wouldn't call it stalking… maybe… protective following. But it was weird that up until now, she hadn't noticed his presence, or that she felt his wave, pulse or whatever she said mediators could feel. She must be thinking about something… real hard to considering they were almost by her school and still she hadn't noticed. Syaoran stopped moving, floating in mid air as her small body disappeared inside the school building, then he made his way to the cherry tree by the school yard, it was the place where he first saw Sakura.

- -- -…- -- -

Sakura entered the classroom slowly, gently placing her backpack by the side of her desk before plopping down onto her chair. She felt as though a pair of eyes was on her the whole time but she couldn't see a thing,

"Must be the lack of sleep…" she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling alright?" someone said beside her. Sakura looked up,

"Tomoyo-chan, you're here." Sakura burst out. Surprisingly, instead of looking at her weirdly-which Sakura would've preferred- Tomoyo giggled,

"Why wouldn't I be here Sakura-chan? I go to school here," Tomoyo laughed, brushing a strand of her raven curls off of her face as she placed her bag down and settling down in the table beside her. Sakura bit her lip, looking around the room nervously,

"Tomoyo-chan, you're… alright with it aren't you?" Sakura whispered softly, Tomoyo really gave her a weird look this time, as if Sakura had grown a second head,

"Alright with… what? Sakura-chan I should be asking you if you're alright, you're acting really strange." Tomoyo said, the amethyst eyed girl groaned in frustration, taking a hair tie around her wrist and pulling her raven hair up into a pony tail, at the same time, a silver necklace popped out from under her uniform collar.

"Hey what's that?" Sakura asked curiously, it was a simple silver necklace, but a red stone with a dragon carved onto it hung in the middle. Tomoyo giggled,

"Oh… what," she giggled, "Well… Ronin gave it to me." Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes wide, hoping she heard wrong,

"Ronin? Ronin from our class," Sakura said sharply, Tomoyo nodded,

"Yes Ronin from our class," Tomoyo giggled, Sakura leaned in closer to take a look, slowly she lifted her hand touch the pendant, but even before her finger could even touch the stone, and it suddenly sent a shock down her hand, pushing it back, "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, seeing her best friend suddenly back off,

"I-" Sakura began, but the door slid opened, and their teacher walked into the class, stopping them from any conversation.

"Separate your desk please, no talking, no whispering, this is a pop quiz, pass it down. This quiz should only take you a few minutes, after that you may leave." Their teacher said in a monotonously voice, groans spread throughout the room, those including Sakura's, temporarily forgetting about the situation about the necklace once she saw the one page filled and covered with equations and letters.

She took out a pencil and groaned scribbling her name at the top before scanning through the page. So it was only one page, so what, her worse subject was math! Stupid teacher, stupid, stupid teacher! She couldn't remember doing or learning any of these questions, how did she get pass the last one? Her mind flashed back to a pervious memory, Syaoran's invisible hand gently holding hers as he filled out the questions with ease. Filling out her entire test as she gazed up at his face, his eye brows screwed together in concentration.

"_Stop thinking about this, do the test and get out of here."_ Sakura mumbled. She started scribbling what ever that looked like it made sense to her, positive she had gotten half if not all the questions wrong. In 20 minutes, she had the entire sheet filled with numbers, crossed out numbers and eraser marks practically covering the entire page. Sighing in defeat, she handed the scrunched up paper to her teacher, him marking most of it on the spot.

"Kinomoto I am surprised, you did so well on your last test." He said, frowning as he handed the test back to her, she didn't do as bad as she thought she did, a barely pass, 51.

"I didn't feel too well this morning," Sakura mumbled, stuffing the test into her bag, she started to walk out the room,

"By the way, I would like to inform you that your classmate Ronin will not be attending school here for the next few weeks." She heard the teacher say, she continued walking as if it didn't matter to her, but as she walked out, maybe it was just the trick of the eye, but she thought she saw Tomoyo's necklace glow slightly right at her.

- -- -…- -- -

Sakura reached the Sakura tree in the school yard and plunked her back pack down. She felt her way around the tree trunk, trying to find a particular spot.

"Do I want to know what you're trying to do?" a familiar voice said behind her. Sakura spun around and was face to face, literally, to a pair of amazing amber eyes.

"Syaoran," Sakura gasped, her heart speeding up, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with having a ghost pop up behind her.

"That's my name," he said, "so what were you looking for, you look… distressed,"

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, she turned back to the tree, she mentally cursed herself for getting carried away so easily, "Yea, well this tree, it's pretty important, other than the fact it's probably the most peaceful place in this school." She said, she brightened up and grinned when she found a particular spot on the tree. Syaoran leaned over, his head spearing next to hers, a bit too close for comfort. She shivered and unknowingly to her-Syaoran did the same.

"And this spot is different from any other spot because…?" Syaoran asked Sakura glared at him, placing both hands onto the spot and closing her eyes. Slowly, everything around her began to move slower and slower, the wind began to stop blowing, and leaves falling suddenly took a longer time to fall.

"You know every time you try to call me over I wish you didn't have a ghost hanging on your back." An irritated voice said. Both Sakura and Syaoran turned around to see a man with navy hair and round glasses, true to how Sakura and Syaoran felt, everything around them had slowed them, essentially they hadn't stopped time, but only slowed it down.

"Oh stop complaining Eriol, every time I call you it's about a ghost problem, get use to it." Sakura waved away his complaint carelessly. The new guy that appeared looked about Syaoran's age; he was in a pair of ancient navy robe with symbols Syaoran hasn't seen in his entire life and around his neck held a golden star key.

"Ugh… who are you?" Syaoran asked smartly, Sakura turned around standing between both guys,

"Syaoran, Eriol Hiirigizawa, he's my… you can say mentor in this whole mediator business, you can say he's my guidance counsellor… sort of, not that he's any good at it," she added, "Eriol, Li Syaoran, my current 'project'." She quoted. Eriol smirked

"So, what ever do you need me for my dear," Eriol said fatherly, Syaoran glared at the blue haired man, he didn't feel threatened by him, oh far from it, for some reason the way his blue eyes looked at him in an oh so annoying way, as if he knew everything and the way he glanced at him with a knowing smirk.

"_What does he know?"_ Syaoran scoffed

"_A lot more than you think I do."_ Eriol's voice bombarded his mind.

"Argh," Syaoran shouted out in surprise, stumbling in surprise, Sakura looked up at him with her questioning eyes, "What the hell, how the hell can you hear me?" Sakura burst out laughing,

"It's a skill Eriol has, actually all mentors have if I'm not mistaken, they're telepathic, so they can talk with their apprentice so they can help out if anything does get out of hand, they can also get into a ghost's mind so they can weaken them too." Sakura informed him,

"Interesting thoughts," Eriol chuckled, Syaoran growled,

"Weird bas-" Syaoran began darkly,

"_Finish that and forget about getting to the past life you'll have trouble getting through me!"_ this time Sakura's voice bombarded _loudly_ in his mind, he groaned, clutching his head,

"Stop it already, god I get it!" he growled,

"Anyways before we got interrupted-guys please can you please try to _act_ grown up god I'm the one who's 18!" Sakura got fed up, Syaoran was glaring at Eriol and apparently, not only did he not mind, he found it pretty funny that he could manipulate a ghost just by talking nonsense in his head with no powers required. Both males stopped, looking at the mediator between them.

"_As_ I was saying," Sakura said loudly, glaring at both of them, "Eriol what can you tell me about… a red stone with a dragon craved in it?" Sakura asked, Eriol sat down, a thinking face on him,

"Red stone, dragon… you can get it anywhere, dollar store…jewellery store, what's so important about that one?" Eriol asked,

"Because it was given by a particularly powerful shifter," Sakura stated straight forwardly.

"Ronin," Syaoran said, actually said wasn't even how he said it, he spat it out in the most disgusted voice he could muster, he growled out his name and if looks could kill, Syaoran's could kill hundreds of Ronins.

"Shifter, oh that's probably a shifter stone, it's made from this particularly rare stone found in the next dimension or the 'other world' where mediators or shifters could go and exercise ghosts, it's like this place with a huge dark lake," Eriol started to describe. Sakura shivered, she only remembered that place too well,

"I know what that is Eriol," she said, shaking herself, Syaoran glanced up concernedly at her, before Eriol continued,

"Anyways, the stone, you can find it in there, but if you're willing to go in there and get the stone then you're either desperate or plain evil. You see anyone to go into that dimension for longer than say… half an hour in this world, which equals an hour in the dimension, can probably kiss their life good bye, and the stone is particularly deep inside the lake and it'll take way longer than an hour to get."

"So you're saying he actually swam into the lake to get the freaking stone or what ever the thing is?" Syaoran asked,

"Probably not, if he's an experienced shifter, he probably used his apparel form-or in mediator term, your spiritual form-to go under, it affects you way less than going down there physically, but it still drains a hell lot of energy," Eriol said, "This Ronin guy, is he at school?"

"No, he isn't the teacher said he won't be back for a few weeks." Sakura said, Eriol nodded,

"To rest up, even by spiritual form, it can drain your energy, you'll need at least a full week to recover your energy, and that doesn't even include the energy of the _power_ you used to get there." Eriol explained. Sakura began to get nervous, this wasn't sounding good at all,

"So… say if you gave the stone to another person… what might happen?" Sakura asked casually-she hoped, again Eriol thought for a while,

"Depends, is she a mediator or a shifter? If she is, and depending on how old she is and how long she's done it, it'll probably be defective. Like if the stone was given to you, Sakura, it'll probably cancel itself or go defective because you've done this for years and because you're so old now, your powers will collide with the stone power, and without the person who got the stone near by, the stone's power is generally useless."

"What if… what if she's not a mediator or shifter what if… she's human?" Sakura asked in a more nervous voice, Syaoran looked at her confusedly, before catching on,

"Tomoyo has the necklace?" Syaoran asked, Sakura bit her lip nervously nodding, but her eyes continued to gaze upon her mentor with more anxiety than she had ever felt.

"Than who ever that person is, is in deep trouble." Eriol said, then his face got serious, "If a stone, is given to a human, the stone itself may not be powerful enough to work, but you said a dragon was carved into it, a dragon is the ancient symbol for all shifters, it's like a channel or a link, it connects the shifter to whoever is wearing it, so the stone can receive more power. If you put a dragon on a mediator it'll never work because it's like yin and yang, good and evil, dark and night…"

"They balance one another, they cancel out one another." Syaoran filled in, understanding where he was going. Eriol snapped his finger,

"Exactly." He nodded approvingly "Good powers versus evil powers."

"Eriol, this is urgent, when I left the classroom, my best friend was wearing the pendant, she, she already got brain washed, _twice_, she forgot everything about me telling her I was a mediator, and just this morning she was wearing the red rock with a dragon engraved on it, and just when I left the classroom, I swear it started glowing _right at me_!" Sakura exclaimed. Eriol's face drop,

"Then you better make sure who ever it is doesn't get close to who ever gave her the necklace, they shouldn't even be on the same street other wise the person can ever have a massive stroke from the power because their body can't handle it, or the shifter can manipulate them to do their bidding." Eriol then added,

"Sakura you better be careful too." Sakura and Syaoran glanced at one another; Sakura was too in shock to say anything,

"Why?" Syaoran asked her unasked questions, Eriol gazed seriously upon his student, his student, his apprentice, his friend,

"Because once the necklace glows directly at you, it's already chosen and marked its target. Sakura, you're the target."

- -- -…- -- -

**A/N: I've finally updated! I'm not dead everyone! I am so sorry, I know I said I was going to leave for only 7 days, but then school started and I got way too caught up in my other story, but I've finished my other story and I think this story is finally going some where so hopefully updates will be more frequent. You guys are awesome you guys hang on so long, amazing so this chapter is dedicated to all you dedicated fans out there!**


	16. Something I can't teach

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing Invisible! I hope you guys like the last chapter. I'm trying to make updates as soon as possible but with all the homework my teachers have been giving me, it's getting hard. I swear they think I don't have a life outside of school! Anyways, thank you for bearing with me and I hope this chapter will meet your expectations.

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing. She could see things. Things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man. Except for one fact, he was invisible to everyone… everyone but a normal 18 year old girl. SS

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran **again still debating Tomoyo/Eriol**

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura does not belong to me, CLAMP created it therefore all ownership goes to them. This story was inspired by 'The Mediator' series by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 16: Something I can't teach_

* * *

"You're shitting me."

Syaoran's cursing broke the silence that hung over the three. Sakura-despite the tense situation at the moment-glared at him for using such language, Eriol looked on in amusement, half smiling because of Syaoran's outward expression as well as Sakura's death glare-which he himself had been at the receiving end of and let him tell you it wasn't that nice. He promptly ignored her glare,

"So you're telling me, that Sakura's going to school with some…dude who really wants to kill her, what for?" Syaoran asked, Eriol took a glance at Sakura and her emerald eyes shifted left and right,

"Well…ok remember the first day we met, I told you the difference between shifters and mediators?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nodded,

"Shifters needs to be trained and mediators are born with powers," Syaoran recited, Sakura nodded

"The thing is, training a shifter is hard work. The trainer themselves has to have _at least_ 5 years of training behind them, and even if they do have 5 years you'll have to take a child at a very young age to train them. The problem now, is that a lot of people have no idea if they're shifters or not. If shifters are born and left untrained, their powers decrease and eventually they'll be left with no power. Mediators are the only thing standing in the shifter's way, if a shifter can remove a mediator, then their own powers multiply." Sakura drew in a long breath,

"And… I'm going to guess Ronin wants to be more powerful?" Syaoran asked, a nod came from both Eriol and Sakura, "Well then, simply put Sakura's not going to school anymore." Syaoran said simply. Sakura immediately exploded,

"What? I have a _life_ here! I need to go to school!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"So you're going to go to school even if some dude's going to try to kill you every second?" Syaoran exclaimed even louder. Sakura shot up,

"Yes so what! I need to keep my life here, I have a life here!" she cried out, Syaoran shot up with her,

"If you keep coming you won't _have_ a life to live with!" he countered. Both the mediator and the ghost glared at each other heatedly, neither of them noticing the blue haired, sweat dropping Eriol sitting between them,

"Um-" Eriol began,

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself!" Sakura shouted, not noticing Eriol's attempt to speak.

"Guys?" Eriol tried again,

"Yea I didn't notice that when you almost spilled out _our_ secrets to him!" Syaoran shouted back with equal loudness,

"Sakura-" Eriol said louder,

"I was preoccupied! If you hadn't run off in the middle of the night I wouldn't have been!" Sakura retorted,

"People!" Eriol shouted again,

"Oh now you're blaming it on me, this is for your own good! I don't want you to die!" Syaoran screamed,

"GUYS!" Eriol shot up this time, he roared over their arguing voices,

"What!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison, spinning around to face him. Sakura's face was getting red; she was huffing and puffing from her argument seconds ago. Syaoran-being a ghost and being dead-showed no signs of redness or huffing and puffing, but if looks could kill, the look in his eyes could probably take out the entire population of Japan.

"Sakura your school bell just rang and people are going to come out and as amusing as it is to watch, people are going to see you shouting into thin air, can we go to your house, please?" Eriol asked. Syaoran didn't answer, in fact he didn't even spare him a glance, all he did was give a glance towards Sakura's direction, before he disappeared all together, no doubt to Sakura's house. Sakura's shoulders slumped down; she grabbed her bag, flung it over her shoulder and walked slowly and heavily out of the yard with Eriol with her.

"So how you feeling kid" Eriol asked kindly as they walked out of the school gate and into the silent side walk.

"What do you mean," Sakura sighed, her mind preoccupied, Eriol chuckled,

"Please, Sakura I've known you since you were barely a teenager, I trained you every single day, I've seen you enough to know how you're feeling." Eriol listed, "I know that look, and something's bothering you." Sakura couldn't look at Eriol, he was so right, sometimes he knew her better than she knew herself,

"Everything… just everything that's been happening, I'm 18, I'm a teenager, all I should be worrying about is how I'm ever go to get a date to my prom, to the best day of my life… and may occasionally on math, but worrying about someone coming after my life shouldn't be until I'm like 80!" Sakura exclaimed, Eriol looked at her gently with his navy eyes,

"Sakura, the day we met, I've told you, over and over again that this won't be easy, it never will. You were chosen to do this because you have what it takes, and I've watched you ever since and you've improved so much, what's the difference now? You've been in worse situations, but now you've got me, and Li-san." Eriol said. Sakura winced gently at Syaoran's last name; she couldn't bear looking at Eriol now,

"Syaoran…" she mumbled, she had said it so quietly, so softly, it was almost impossible to hear… almost. And like the keen person he was, Eriol didn't miss it.

"It's Li-san isn't it," he said, immediately Sakura's head looked at him with her unique emerald eyes, they were wide with shock, surprise and… was Eriol seeing right…and a bit of guilt. "Sakura…" Eriol stopped her in front of her house, the two of them stood outside the driveway, "You… you've fallen in love with him." Sakura's body was jolt awake,

_Love?_ "No Eriol you've got it all right… I- he I didn't, I haven't fallen in love I mean I help him, I help ghosts, aren't I supposed to help them?" Sakura stuttered, Eriol's face shower neither angriness or disappointment, in fact, Sakura was pretty shocked Eriol wasn't at all surprised when he said that, he shook his head, smiling,

"No, this is for you to learn, this isn't something I can teach you," Eriol cradled Sakura's face in his hand and in a fatherly gesture, tucked a piece of her auburn curls behind her ears, "Sakura, I love you like you're my sister, in time you'll find out." And then he walked away from her and up the stairs towards her front door. Sakura followed seconds later, her mind contemplating what he meant,

"_In time I'll find out…"_ Sakura thought distantly as she shoved her key into the key hole and entered her house.

* * *

Touya had just gotten home and was in the kitchen when he heard the front door opening. Fujitaka had said beforehand that he would not be home for dinner tonight, so that would only leave one person,

"Kaijuu took you long enough." Touya from the kitchen, seconds later Sakura appeared stomping from the door,

"Sakura no Kaijuu," Sakura shouted angrily, "As a matter of fact I was waiting for-" now what was she going to tell her brother? That she had summoned her mentor that taught her how to deal with the dead? "A new transfer student from…" she looked helplessly at Eriol, he whispered harshly 'England'

"From England," Sakura blurted out, she pulled a face, "England…oh god…" she mumbled softly, Touya raised an eye brown in suspicion and Eriol walked out from behind Sakura

"It's nice to meet you Kinomoto-san." Eriol bowed respectfully, Touya scrutinized the boy,

"You look too Japanese to be from England." Touya interrogated, Eriol let his face play a clueless smile, he secretly sweat dropped, remembering that he had promised never to come to Sakura's house when she had told him of her protective brother.

"His family's Japanese but they moved to England, god Touya don't be so nosy!" Sakura glared at her brother, Touya rolled his eyes,

"What ever, your friends are as weird as you are, is the boy going to stay for dinner?" he asked harshly,

"His name is _Eriol_ and yes he'll be staying, we'll be upstairs you can call us when you're done," and with that, Sakura dragged Eriol up the stairs and to her room. From the kitchen, Touya could hear her slam the door shut, and he could vaguely here another male voice, that of which was not that Eriol kid's. Turning back to the oven of boiling water he placed the pasta inside the bowl for it to boil. He would have to talk to the girl about her meetings with her ghost buddies after everything was settled.

-

-

"I vaguely remember me saying I would never visit your home after you told me about your brother." Eriol said as soon as the door was closed. Sakura giggled, dropping her bag off on her chair and walking to her closet to get some clothes.

"Took you two long enough," Syaoran grumbled from his window corner, he had been staring out the window for a while, actually ever since he had seen them standing on the drive way. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but something inside him felt as though it did better not to know. Sakura had left the room, went to her washroom and shrugged on a t-shirt and cotton sweat pants and when she came in, found the ghost by the window and her mentor at her desk.

"Alright… weird scene…" she shrugged it off, "What are we going to do, I am certainly not going to skip school." Sakura at that point glared at Syaoran.

"Be on your guard at all times. Make sure you're rested enough to have energy, as well as energy in reserve should…anything happen." Eriol said seriously, the ghost and the mediator stared at him,

"Should anything happen? So you're expecting something would happen?" Syaoran said in an accusing voice, Sakura laid a hand on his arm, pushing him down slightly; glaring at him to calm down, psh yea like that was going to happen.

"Ronin used up at least three quarter of his energy to get the stone, someone who risks his life to get that won't give up this easily. I'm not saying anything is going to happen, all I'm saying is that Ronin guy is a tough opponent. Sakura told me about your last encounter with him, how you nearly got exorcised, someone who can just pop up an exorcism that quick isn't a shifter you'd call weak. He's been planning this, for weeks if not months." Eriol explained thoroughly,

"But… what about Tomoyo? What's going to happen to her? She's the one wearing the necklace," Sakura asked worriedly, Eriol sighed heavily, running his hand across his blue hair,

"Well technically the necklace won't hurt her that much considering she doesn't have any powers. Though I don't suggest you be in contact with her, at least not now. She has no idea what's going on." Eriol had a thoughtful look on his face, a look Sakura recognized-from years of him training her-as a plan that was starting to form and take shape in side his mind.

"Sakura's going to need a bit more protection too now." Eriol said thoughtfully,

"I'm staying with her," Syaoran said immediately, "She'll need someone watching over her." Sakura stared between the two males with annoyance,

"Will you stop referring me to the third person? I'm sitting right here!" Sakura waved her hands up as an emphasis. Eriol gave her a smile and Syaoran spared her a glance, though she swore she saw a tiny hint of a smile.

"Kaijuu come down for dinner!" Touya's voice said from downstairs, Sakura grumbled as she and Eriol left the room. When the door closed, Syaoran returned to staring outside the house where the sky was getting dark and the moon was coming out. He stared at the dark sky where stars started to slowly appear, one by one, shining the light the sun offered,

"_I'm staying with her, no matter what,"_ Syaoran thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, Syaoran accompanied her to school, something he hadn't done for a long, long time. Things were really awkward, but the silence between them was certainly building a wall. Neither of them talked when they walked to school, and once they were in her class, he had dutifully settled on the window ledge that was right next to her table.

"Settle down please, I've got an announcement to make." Their teacher said, he shuffled the notes in his hands a few times, "Class we have a new exchange student that will be with us now until the end of the school year, please welcome…"

The door slid opened and a boy of their age walked in, he was wearing the school's uniform, and his hair was set under the white cap, his navy eyes scanned the class and smirked when he landed on Sakura's shocked face, and even hid an amused smile when his eyes landed on the shocked, annoyed ghost by the window,

"Eriol Hiirigazawa."

* * *

**A/N: and thus, Eriol joins the picture. I hope this was good enough, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I've gone on long enough without updating this story. I hope you guys will like this chapter until I upload another one. Again tell me if you guys want a Tomoyo/Eriol pairing.**


	17. Wipe My Tears

Hey guys, welcome back. I know for the last chapter you guys expected some sort of romance between Sakura and Syaoran or at least some action. Hopefully this chapter will come out better than the last one. Thank you so much for sticking with me still, you have no idea how much it means to me.

Based on how this story is going… I doubt there will be an Eriol/Tomoyo… so for now the pairings are set on Sakura and Syaoran only. I don't know, maybe when I fix things up a bit they'll come out, but for now, there will not be an ET pairing.

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing. She could see things. Things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man. Except for one fact, he was invisible to everyone… everyone but a normal 18 year old girl. SS

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP created Card Captor Sakura therefore they own all characters mentioned. This story was inspired by Meg Cabot's series of 'The Mediator'. This story is completely AU to the actual book series as well as the actual anime.

* * *

_Chapter 17:_ _Wipe my tears_

* * *

Dinner at the Kinomoto table was quiet…too quiet. Eriol sat nervously between the brother and sister. On one side was Sakura, eating her pasta silently, Eriol knew-no he could sense something was on her mind, and the mentor side of him told him to let her solve it on her own. However, on his other side was Sakura's overly protective brother. And instead of his trained, calm side, his normal, instinctive male instincts kicked in and silently sweat dropped nervously as he began to count down the minutes till dinner ended.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Touya said in a hard voice, breaking the silence Eriol found comforting,

"England, my parents moved there when I was young," Eriol answered, to his surprise his voice didn't shake, funny how he felt the opposite inside.

"And now you've moved back?" Touya continued to interrogate him, Eriol gently tugged the collar of his uniform, and the collar around his neck was getting a bit too hot,

"Transferred, my parents thought it was better if I got the hang of the Japanese curriculum, I am Japanese after all." Eriol answered again, _"Sakura get me out of this!"_ he shouted mentally inside his mind. Immediately the bond between the mentor and student connected,

"_Hang on just a little longer, besides you're doing pretty well."_ Sakura answered back, smirking a bit. Out loud, she let out a soft cough, drawing Touya's attention away from the nervous blue haired male.

"It's your turn to do dishes tonight," Sakura pointed to the table drawn on a small white board by the stairs. Grumbling, Touya collected the dishes as Sakura saved Eriol from more torture and brought him to her room.

"You can stay here, unless you and Touya would like to talk more," Sakura teased, almost immediately Eriol sat obediently down onto a chair by her table and Sakura saw that he felt a lot more comfortable there than with her brother as she left for the kitchen again.

Sakura went down the stairs ready to help her brother, only to be sent out to the backyard.

"One time I wanted to help and I get sent away," Sakura mumbled. She used her legs and gently pushed herself on the swinging chair that was on her back yard for as long as she could remember. Even now she could vaguely remember her mother holding her on this very chair when she was young, and pushing her while speaking softly with her gently voice.

"That's one look I never thought I'd see on your face." A voice said beside her. Sakura's head snapped to her right and was face to face-well as face to face as you can get with a ghost-with Syaoran. His transparent body slowly drifted down until he himself had sat on the chair and became solid.

"What look?" she asked softly, Syaoran chuckled,

"The look when you have things to think about," he teased, Sakura glared at him, but feeling somewhat grateful for lifting the tension and worry that had been building up ever since school. "You know you shouldn't be out here alone," he said after a few minutes of silence. Sakura's eyes were glued to the sky where the sky had darkened, and the twinkling stars started to show themselves,

"Nothing's going to happen, not here anyways." Sakura said, Syaoran shrugged,

"We can't be sure of anything now. He's willing to use your best friend there's no telling what he's willing to do until he gets you." Syaoran said, "it's better to be safe than sorry, which is why I guess that Hiirigazawa went to your school."

Sakura smiled, "His name is Eriol," Syaoran rolled his eyes. There was yet again another moment of silence, "Why is he after you, specifically? Why isn't he after Hiirigazawa, I mean if Hiirigazawa is your mentor, then technically he'd be more powerful." Syaoran asked, Sakura did not answer him immediately; she had the look on her face again, the look as if she had a lot going on in her mind,

"Remember when I told you shifters want to become more powerful and besides killing of ghosts they can also get mediator powers?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nodded, "It doesn't work with all mediators; I mean the shifter can't just go randomly pick a mediator off the street and take their powers, it just doesn't work that way. You can say mediators are the light and shifters are the dark, or mediators are yin,"

"And shifters yang, universal balance." Syaoran finished for her. Sakura nodded,

"Everything in the world needs to be balanced one way or another," Sakura said softly, her foot gently pushed the ground and soon the mediator and ghost were swaying softly on the swing, "Only a selective group of mediators have the power to transfer powers, a specific clan you can say. You know how Eriol and I can talk mentally or you and I can, that's not a gift found in every other mediator you see."

"So are you saying… you're part of… what ever that clan is?" Syaoran asked slowly, Sakura nodded,

"The younger you are in the clan, the more powerful you are because once you get older, your body isn't as honed as they use to be and as a result, your power decreases, and as of right now,"

"You're the youngest." Syaoran finished quietly. By the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura smile sadly, nodding.

Inside the kitchen, Touya was just about to call Sakura in, but stopped by the kitchen window. His sister was sitting on the swing, looking alone, but he knew better. He turned back the other way, walking up to his room; he had a lot of work to do.

Back outside, silence reigned supreme between the two as together they stared at the sky. Sakura didn't know how long it lasted, maybe five minutes, half an hour, maybe one minute?

"Syaoran," she said quietly, "have you… I mean do you know what you're going to do after? I mean… after we've figured out why you're here?" This time, it was Syaoran's turn to stay silent,

"I've never really thought about it," Syaoran finally answered, "I guess I just move on… I mean it's not like I have anything else worth making me stay… is there?" he said the last two words staring at her. Sakura stood up, walking to the out, her back facing him, her body was outlined by the silver ray of moon light that splashed onto her body, and it made her glow. _Glow just like an angel._

"Move on…" Sakura whispered the words softly, she didn't like that word no she _hated_ that word! Move on, her mom moved on, and now Syaoran was going to too. Syaoran stood up too and slowly walked up to her, the two of them stood side by side.

"There's nothing I can't leave behind is there? What other reasons are there for me to stay?" Syaoran asked, his face forward his eyes straight. He wasn't going to look at her, he won't.

"Is there really nothing else? Do you really have no reasons to stay?" Sakura asked softly, she turned and faced him. Her eyes shimmered and when Syaoran looked down on them, he felt a pant of guilt seeing a single tear leak from her eyes.

"Is there?" he asked softly, the distance between them suddenly just disappeared and before he knew it, he had his hand placed gently on Sakura's shoulder. "Is there Sakura?" he asked again, softer, gentler, it was only a whisper as their faces got closer.

Sakura's eyes closed as their lips met for the third time since they had met. There was nothing rushed about this kiss, there was no surprise, no shock. Sakura's hands were on Syaoran's chest, and then it flowed softly for a second, before disappearing. Syaoran felt warmth spread through his whole body, warmth he hadn't felt since he was alive. He could feel, no, he could feel and hear a heartbeat, but it wasn't his… it was hers. It was Sakura's. Slowly, they pulled apart, Syaoran gently placed his forehead on hers,

"There is a reason to stay," Syaoran said, he brushed a thumb across her cheeks, "And I really want to tell you that I will but… I can't." he pulled apart from her. Sakura stood paralyzed,

"Why?" she chocked out, Syaoran shook his head, his amber eyes looked at her, directly at her, and she could see the pain that washed over his eyes.

"Because you can do better," Syaoran said, "Sakura… I'm dead, and like you said, all ghosts need to move on, it's where they belong, it's where I belong, like you belong here, with your family and friends."

"What if I don't care?" Sakura said forcefully,

"I do!" Syaoran said loudly, Sakura immediately went silent, "Sakura, I want you to have a life, I want you to experience every damn thing a teenager experiences with someone real, someone _alive_."

"It doesn't matter-" Sakura said quickly,

"It matters to me." He interrupted her. "I'll stay… but only for the time being. After that, after this is all over, I'm going to go." Syaoran said shortly. Sakura had never felt so much tension between them, not even when someone tried to exorcise him on the first day she met him, not when they had accidentally kissed after cleaning the house, not when they had such a huge fight.

"Sakura!!" Someone shouted and the kitchen door swung opened, Sakura immediately swirled around, not wanting to face Syaoran. Eriol popped out from behind the door, and behind her, she felt Syaoran's presence disappear.

"Eriol," she said, she took a brief glance behind her, and no one was there. She followed the blue haired boy into her house. He was in the kitchen. Syaoran was sitting there with his leg crossed. Sakura immediately busied herself over a pot of tea by the stove.

"Sakura, someone named… Sonomi Daidouji just called your phone." Eriol said, the cup Sakura was holding above the sink to wash dropped back into the water, making a small splash and a quiet plop sound. She spun around and almost ran to Eriol,

"Sonomi, that's Tomoyo's mom!" she said, in an instant, everything that happened today, all that just happened outside, at the yard, with Syaoran, they all disappeared from her mind. All she was focused on was her best friend, her best friend that was being used by a person trying to kill her. "Eriol what did she say??" Sakura exclaimed worriedly,

"Tomoyo, isn't that the girl you said that's wearing the rock?" Eriol asked.

"Yes!! She is, Eriol what did she say??" Sakura asked urgently, she was starting to get worried, if Ronin proved not to hesitate to use anyone around him, what about her friends? Her family

"She asked if you've seen her because she's not home yet," Eriol explained, Sakura's face paled, "Sakura listen to me, sit," he forced her down onto a near by chair, "Look I know what you're thinking, and you're probably right, she's probably with Ronin, but we need to know what he's doing and how he's making her do this."

"What do you mean how he's making her do this?" Sakura asked,

"Think about it Sakura. Tomoyo's your best friend. Would you be willing to help kill your best friend for some guy you barely know?" Eriol asked, her, Sakura shook her head, "exactly, which means there's got to be some way he's controlling her."

"The stone," Syaoran finally spoke, having been silent during the two mediator's conversation, "The stone's probably what's controlling her. I mean I've met her, she doesn't seem like the person who would wake up one day and go 'oh I want to kill my best friend' type of person." Sakura wasn't even in the mood to smile or even glare at how he just described the situation.

"He wants me, he wants me and he's going to use her to do it." Sakura said quietly, she started to pace around the kitchen, "he's going to hurt everyone around me; it's going to be my entire fault, what am I going to do? Otou-san, Touya, my friends…"

"Sakura now isn't the time to start worrying, we've go to figure out where she is right now," Eriol said seriously, immediately the three set into action,

"It's got to be some where Sakura's familiar in, somewhere he _knows_ she can go to quickly," Syaoran suggested, they made a list of places Sakura thought of as soon as that came in mind,

"We can cross out the school, they've got some meeting tonight so definitely not there," Eriol crossed their school name out,

"Not the park either, it's closed for construction," Sakura pointed out, that was crossed out too,

"and we might as well cross out her house and your house," Eriol took two more off the list, "That doesn't give us much places left," Eriol frowned deeply, this didn't get them anywhere.

Sakura thought deeply and hard, she had to get this, she _had_ to, Tomoyo depended on her, her family depended on her, everything and everyone she's ever cared about depended on that one place.

_The Sakura tree was the place she exorcised her first ghost. When she first fully discovered her powers, to be quite honest, the tree had more memories than she would have at home._

"The Sakura tree at the school yard," Sakura suddenly burst out. Her eyes were wide,

"The tree," Syaoran asked, he remembered that tree, "What's so special about that?"

"That tree's where I exorcised my first ghost!" Sakura pointed out, "It's where I first gained full control over my power!"

"But I thought you found your powers when you were three…" Syaoran said,

"I did, but I didn't control it, the power just let me see the ghosts, but I couldn't exorcise or do anything with my powers until I turned 16, at the tree!" Sakura exclaimed, Eriol nodded,

"That would make sense, assuming Ronin is a traditional shifter, he'd want to end the mediator-in this case Sakura- the same place where she began, where she started, the tree-"

"-Where she first gained full power!" Syaoran finished understanding. There was barely a second of silence before all three of them shot up and dashed to the front door,

"Touya I'm going out!" Sakura screamed loudly, trying to get her running shoes on quickly,

"You guys be careful!" Touya shouted back, Sakura didn't waste another second to reply him; the three of them were out the door like that.

* * *

The sky was covered with grey tinted clouds. The moon was hidden behind the dark shades. No one was there; the streets were empty except three silently creeping figures. Syaoran drifted through the black metal bars to the other side, before opening the gates to the school two let the other two in,

"I never thought I'd be sneaking into school… on a Friday night." Sakura whispered as the three of them crouched down and silently made there way to the yard. Her pink jacket was wrapped tightly around her body, her long auburn hair tied into a pony tail. Soon the yard came into their view, and in the middle, stood the Sakura tree, bathed in an unnatural white glow.

"I guess you were right," Eriol whispered harshly. Sakura stayed silent, but her eyes had turned hard and her lips tightened to a thin line. It had nothing to do with the cold.

In front of the glowing tree stood Ronin, his cold silver eyes swept the empty playground, landing on the three who just arrived. His lips split into a cold smirk; he knew she'd figure it out. He was going to do this. Behind him, an unconscious girl was tied onto the tree with a red rope. The stone that hung from her neck began to glow.

The closer they got the closer Sakura was to breaking and just using all powers ate her disposal to blast the bastard into pieces. But years of learning under Eriol, she learned to keep her emotion until control…for now. But the closer the group got, the angrier she got, then she saw her best friend, no her sister tied to a tree, her long raven hair fell against the side of her face like a curtain, the glowing white light that surrounded the tree shone against her already pale skin,

"Tomoyo…" Sakura breathed, "What did you do to her?" Sakura shouted angrily, the three of them stood in front of him,

"So you made it here, impressive." Ronin smiled,

"What-did-you-do-to-her" Sakura said angrier, Ronin took a small glance at the back,

"Oh her, she almost ruined the plan, but she did prove her worth," Ronin walked to the unconscious girl, and gently lifted the stone hanging by her collar bone, "in fact, without her… none of this would've been possible," Ronin's silver eyes immediately shot up to Sakura's direction. The stone in his hand turned black,

"It changed colours-Sakura!" Eriol shouted, a beam shot from the rock that laid on the shifter's hand, Sakura didn't know what happened, but in an instant, Syaoran had shot towards her and forced her onto the ground and not a moment too late, as the red beam zoomed at lightening speed through the spot where Sakura had just stood had Syaoran not pushed her down.

"Sakura it's locked on you!" Eriol shouted, Syaoran helped Sakura get back up and the three of them backed away from the tree, that was until a cold gust spread through the three of them, and as they turned around, they found themselves surrounded by a group of ghosts, the same groups that refused to move on the night of the travel bus accident,

"This has got to end," Syaoran said quietly, his amber eyes scanning and sending out death glares at every single one of the ghosts. The hand he had around Sakura's wrist tightened protectively,

"End?" Ronin laughed, "Oh on the contrary, it's just begun."

* * *

**A/N: -dun, dun. Dun- My first cliff hanger in a long time! Ha-ha hoped you guys liked this chapter; this story's going to end soon. Review!**


	18. That Day

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Yes, as you can see the story is going to end soon, a little action a little action there… who knows what will happen to Sakura and Syaoran? I hope you guys like this chapter, I haven't written a fight scene in a long time so bare with me if it doesn't match up to standards.

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **starrie.skies

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing. She could see things. Things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man. Except for one fact, he was invisible to everyone… everyone but a normal 18 year old girl. SS

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran

**Disclaimer: **Card captors Sakura does not belong to me, all characters are owned by CLAMP, and this story was inspired by "The Mediator" series written by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 18: That day_

* * *

"On the contrary, it's just begun." Ronin smirked as his silver eyes landed on one person and one person alone.

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol found themselves in a bit of a mess, the three of them being surrounded by a group of the dead. They all had the same expression on their face, the same chilling eyes that sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold in the weather or the sudden breeze that suddenly grew in the still night.

Eriol's eyes swept through the crowd that surrounded his apprentice and the ghost, his mind quickly switching into his mentor mode and doing swift calculations of their percentage of succeeding. The outcome didn't look too good.

"Got any smart ideas Hiirigizawa?" Syaoran growled to him, Sakura stood in the middle of the two males, her own eyes sweeping through the group of dead.

"You're dead doesn't mean you can't think." Eriol hissed back, his usual calmness had long gone,

"Guys will you two stop arguing!" Sakura hissed loudly over both their voices, the two immediately went silent. They could tell she was stressed, her normally soft emerald eyes were hard and her soft cherry lips were in a tight thin line. Why wouldn't she be? Her life was in danger and her best friend's life was in danger, not what you would call normal problems for normal 18 year olds.

"_But she isn't a normal 18 year old,"_ Syaoran thought to him as his amber eyes grazed over the girl, _"She never was and she probably never will be."_

"So, Sakura, it's up to you. You can either come quietly and I'll spare your friend and that mentor of yours, your little ghost boyfriend can move on and everyone will be happy. I'll even wipe clear of everyone's memory of you, so they won't suffer as well." Ronin offered as if he was offering her something she couldn't refuse. Fat chance.

"Right, I'd be more worried about you right now." Sakura spat out in a cold voice that could match the cold whips of wind that had suddenly picked up. Ronin's smirk did not falter a bit at Sakura's defiance, on the contrary, he didn't seem surprise at all, and all he did was sigh,

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," Ronin said, as if disappointed in her, "I fact with your powers and mine would've made a great partner… couple even." He said the last word clearly. Syaoran's eyes hardened and fired up like never before, his fist clenched in a tight fist,

"Don't you dare talk that way to her," Syaoran growled menacingly, finally Ronin turned his gaze at the ghost,

"Touched a nerve hasn't I?" he said in the same annoyingly calm voice. Syaoran made a move to go forward, but Sakura placed a hand on his arm gently. He immediately turned to look at her, his angry amber eyes met his emerald ones, and she shook her head, Syaoran stopped, but that didn't mean he relaxed his muscles… nor give up his fifty ideas of different ways to kill the guy in front of him.

"So, that's the way you've chosen I can't change your mind," Ronin said in his cold voice, "don't say I didn't offer you a chance, you didn't take my generosity… so what are we doing talking now?" Ronin was quiet for a second, then, by the wind, his voice got carried out to the three, "good bye."

As if the yard had just been on pause, it was like someone had just pressed the play button and suddenly, everything began to move faster than Sakura could have ever thought. In less than a second, she found herself ducking and being pulled aside by Syaoran as the group of the ungrateful dead began charging at them, desperate for them to join them.

"Sakura wake up!" Eriol grunted as he evaded another ghostly fist aimed at him. Sakura suddenly jerked and became aware of the hectic surroundings around her. She immediately stuck her hand out, muttered an incantation and a sharp pink light was emitted from her, freezing the circle of ghosts-minus Syaoran, giving them the time they needed to regroup and rest.

Sakura slumped slightly, her breathing laboured, it was the first time she had tried to freeze ghosts, and she didn't like the freezing flow that was left behind because of using said power.

"Sakura," Eriol shouted, he reached his apprentice, "Sakura what were you thinking? That will use up your energy too quickly!" Eriol scolded, Syaoran was already by her side, supporting her slightly,

"Gee Eriol, I haven't noticed," Sakura mumbled sarcastically. Eriol immediately softened,

"What are we going to do now?" Eriol asked quietly, his eyes flickered suddenly seeing some movement being made by the temporarily frozen ghosts, Sakura closed her eyes before opening them; the wind blew and flickered through her auburn hair that was tied in a hair tie.

"We fight." She said. There was silence between them, but it didn't last long. The spell Sakura cast wore off and soon the three found themselves amongst the fighting once more.

Ronin stood beside the cherry tree, his piercing silver eyes washing over the scene, zoning in on the petite mediator. He watched her body twist and turn to avoid the fists that were meant to his her face, more importantly, he watched the pink glow that began to intensify around her body.

Sakura grunted, ducking in just the nick of time to see a fist fly past her head, all those years of meeting ghosts came crashing back to her.

"Sakura watch it!" someone shouted, in the mix of all the shouts, she couldn't tell if it was Syaoran or Eriol, regardless of who it was, her body automatically back flipped, dodging another ghost behind her.

"_Who knew cheerleading would actually be useful?" _She thought to herself. She found her self corner by two ghosts, one in front of her, the other behind, her emerald eyes skimmed through her surroundings, and then the ghost in front of her took the initiative, and charged she smirked. Pausing, she mentally counted down the seconds until he would reach her…

3…

The ghost behind her decided to follow the charging one and decided he would join the party too,

2…

Mustering all her energy, Sakura bent down low and jumped as hard as she could, propelling her light body into the air, she immediately landed on the shoulder of the ghost that had been in front of her, and pushed his shoulder with her feet, causing him to collide with his ghostly comrade. She landed smoothly onto the ground and turned around to see the two tangled ghosts. What was she supposed to do with them? If she left them there, then all they would've done was recover and resume the fight. Deep down, she knew she knew the answer…

"Sakura, do it!" Eriol shouted from his own battle, it was harsh, and Eriol's breathless voice wasn't as loud as it should've been, but it was loud and clear to Sakura. Taking a deep breathe, her insides shaking, she closed her eyes, and then when she opened it, it was emotionless. With both hands out in front of her, the two ghosts that were tangled together began groaning, starting to move again.

She summoned every bit the coldness inside of her, sending it all out and channelling it to her hands, as if attracted to her energy, the ghosts were forcefully pulled up and flew right into her hands, gripping their arms tightly with her glowing red hands, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and pictured that horrid…horrid place…

The place with the endless black pond, and soulless white eyes, she didn't need to open her eyes to know she was there. The cold fog licked around her feet. She released the ghosts held prisoner in her hands, she opened her eyes slightly to see their faces ready to fight her again, she turned her back on them, and with her eyes squeezed shut once again, and she stuck hand out and shot out another shot of energy, then immediately left the cold chilling place. The last thing she heard from that place was the cold shouts of what was left of the exorcised ghosts.

As soon as she got back to reality, the warm air greeted her. Bringing her mind back to the battle at hand, she opened her eyes to see her opponent was…no one. She whirled around to see Eriol and Syaoran, both of them fighting three of their own ghosts. Something wasn't right, there were 9 ghosts, and they each had to handle 3… she got rid of two… something wasn't right…

Syaoran grunted as he blocked another attack, both his arms up in front of him to prevent any damage. Tried of playing defence, Syaoran lost his temper and in a flash, grabbed the incoming fist and pulled the man-err ghost towards him and with in swift motion, kicked the ghost in the abdomen. He used so much force; it caused that ghost to bump into his comrade, temporarily stunned. Syaoran turned to face his third opponent,

"Hiirigazawa!" Syaoran roared, "Do something, these-bastards-just-keep-on-coming!" he said in between breaths, playing the defence once more. On his left, Eriol managed to dodge another fist, momentarily fixing his glasses, he jumped out of the way of the two stampeding ghosts, and copying the action Sakura did earlier-not that he knew- forcefully kicked the two ghosts into the third one, successfully tangling them. His hand shooting out, a shot of navy blue light wrapped itself around the three ghosts, securing them on the spot. Then he ran towards where Syaoran was two ghosts were down but Syaoran was busy enough with the remaining one. Copying what he had done with the other three, Eriol bound the two remaining ghosts, dragged them towards the three he had fought,

Standing in front of the group of 5, Eriol quickly closed his eyes and mumbled a quick apology, sticking out his hand, mimicking what Sakura did moments before, he opened a portal underneath the ghosts and within seconds, they had disappeared into the dark abyss, forever wandering… he hadn't even gotten rid of the cold chill in his heart when…

"Sakura!" Syaoran roared, he felt something or someone send a punch to his abdomen, and through the pain, he opened his eyes to see a familiar ghost fly towards her… a ghost with piercing silver eyes,

Sakura heard his roar and immediately turned around, onto to find that seconds later she felt herself flying and landing roughly onto the yard. She groaned in pain, holding her stomach, feeling the air knocked out of her lungs, she opened her eyes and met the eerie silver eyes,

"You-" she gasped out in pain, the ghost smirked,

"Me." He said simply, "I've met your boyfriend, tough guy isn't he?" he smirked again. Sakura made a move to stand up, only to feel a kick to her stomach again; she instinctively curled into a ball, clutching the bottom half of her body in pain,

"_Get a hold of yourself Sakura!"_ she screamed inside her head, despite the pain of pulling her muscle, she sent an unexpected flash at the ghost, temporarily blinding him, giving her enough time to regain strength and stand up.

"You want a fight, let's do it." Sakura said coldly, she charged at him, at the same time he charged at her. The two met in the middle, their arms and hands clashing as if they had became swords. Sakura's leg moved automatically, step back, step forward, side step, she ducked and placing a secure palm onto the ground, Sakura swung her leg around in a circle, making the ghost trip and fall. She stood up straight, and held her hands out, her palm radiating red, as if it was a gun. The ghost on the floor looked up to meet the deadly glow,

"You wouldn't." he said as if he knew her well. Sakura swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Watch me." she said in the coldest voice.

Eriol threw the last remaining ghost through the portal. Just as it had closed, a sharp red light emitted a few metres away from them immediately drawing their attention. When they finally saw through the smoke, they only saw Sakura's lone figure, her hand though no longer glowing, stretched out, and pointing to a patch of burnt grass.

Ronin smirked; guess it was time to make his grand appearance after all.

Sakura stood, shivering underneath her jacket, her eyes were wide, and as if she couldn't believe she had actually done such a thing.

"Sakura," Syaoran said softly, he had approached her, and for the past minute had stayed completely silent.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered,

"That's very impressive Sakura." Ronin praised coolly as he walked calmly towards them, the three of them immediately turned towards him,

"Kinomoto to you," Sakura spat coldly, "What do you want from us? This is between you and me, leave Tomoyo alone!" Sakura shouted, Ronin smirked,

"How can I? When the rock looks so lovely on her?" he said, and as he said those words, it seemed as though the rock was slowly disappearing, yet the glow was stronger than ever,

"The rock, it's-it's dissolving into her!" Sakura heard Eriol gasp, Sakura's eyes immediately turned to her friend's neck, she squinted her eyes to see what Eriol was saying was true,

"No!" She screamed, before any of the two guys could stop her, Sakura was already half way there, running-no dashing towards the tree, towards her friend. A few metres before she reached it, Ronin suddenly appeared in front of her, gripping painfully onto her shoulder,

"Not so fast, we're not finished." He said Sakura winced in pain, feeling his nails dig into her skin. His hand glowed for a second, and Sakura felt as if her entire shoulder was burning, she let out a pained cry.

Syaoran watched her run, he watched her stop, and he watched the bastard say something to him, yet when the quietness of the night was broken by her cry of pain, something inside him-dead or not-snapped. Before he knew it, before he even came to realize he could've just flown there, he set off in a dash.

"Hey Syaoran!!" Eriol shouted, even though the ghost would probably not listen to him anyways, "What is up with you two!" Eriol groaned in annoyance before setting out in his own run.

Sakura twisted her body, her shoulder escaping from his grasp. The burning feeling had left immediately, but a tingling feeling remained, she looked at her shoulder, and saw that a hole had been burned through her jacket where his hand was. Suddenly, Ronin charged at her. She grunted, ducking him, she raised her hand, and felt a shot of energy run up her arms and as soon as her palms connected to his chest, the energy released itself, the glow around her body connecting to Ronin's.

At that moment, Ronin lost his amusement. As he landed on his feet onto the ground, he felt himself fall, one of his knees hitting the ground, grasping his chest which, for a moment, felt as though it was burning. The light of her energy collided with his own, and it was as if he had been burned…badly. As he looked at her, he saw the surprised look on her face.

"_Did I… do that?"_ Sakura thought to herself, she looked at her bare hands, which continued to glow. She felt a while glow collide with her own, and realized she was standing right in front of the cherry tree, right in front of Tomoyo. In a sense of desperation, she rushed to her unconscious friend.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, in the nick of time, for the second time that night, Syaoran pushed her down onto the floor, a red beam shooting out from the fading necklace. Syaoran shot up, helping Sakura up along the way. Ronin smirked, might as well hit two birds with one stone.

"How good of you to join us, saves me the time." He said, quicker than any of them assumed, his hands immediately stuck out and three strikes of red coloured beams aimed towards them. Something-no Sakura pulled him backwards, both of them falling down again, the beams missing them by inches… and instead… hit the tree that had been behind them.

Call it luck, or maybe it was fate, but two of the three beams hit the tree, collided with the white light and disappeared immediately, the third one struck right beside Tomoyo's hanging neck. The beam cut the rope that hung around her neck, the rope that held the rock to her. Immediately the necklace fell down onto the ground. Immediately, Sakura shot up, and immediately sent a jet of pink light to the rock… except she wasn't the only one. Her pink coloured beam mixed with Eriol's navy blue one and a sharp crack whipped the air as the rock shattered into a million pieces.

Ronin growled at their success, this wasn't supposed to happen! He was losing! He wasn't supposed to be losing, he never lost!

"_No this isn't ending here!" _Ronin growled, generations upon generations of shifters were counting on him, and counting on him to make sure their people were once again the best. Ronin swept the three with his cold eyes, Tomoyo, now untied from the tree but still unconscious, was held in Eriol's arm, Syaoran was supporting Sakura gently by the waist… Syaoran… that was it. Ronin's smirk returned.

"Good try, but not good enough." He shouted he sent another jet at Tomoyo and Eriol, immediately the group separated, Eriol with Tomoyo, Sakura with Syaoran, the beam hit the tree and a black hole appeared in the middle of it, a swirl of black and blue inside it.

"It's a time portal…" Eriol said harshly, kneeling down on one knee, Tomoyo in his hands, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, a time portal… what if…

"What if he went back to Sakura's past… and prevented her from being born?" Syaoran gasped silently, Ronin smirked directly at the ghost and mediator, before disappearing in through the portal. It was slowly closing.

"No, wait!" Sakura shouted, without a moment's hesitation, she ran through the portal,

"Shit Sakura!" Syaoran growled, and he followed her lead. The portal snapped shut as soon as Syaoran entered, and the night was once again quiet. Eriol was left alone in the yard, with an unconscious girl in his hand, yet he looked worriedly at the tree,

"Be careful… Sakura… Syaoran." He whispered.

* * *

It felt like they were falling, falling for years and years, they thought it would never end, until suddenly the two of them landed hard against the cement floor.

Sakura groaned, kneeling up, looking around her. This place looked nothing like Japan; in fact she didn't even know where she was. The streets were busy with cars, and glowing neon signs surrounded them.

"Ugh where are we…" she groaned, she turned around, and saw that Syaoran was standing quite still, "Syaoran?" she asked, she walked over to him and gently touched his arm,

"Syaoran where-" she followed his gaze and stopped abruptly. Right across from them, coming out from a tall building was a man with amber brown hair, covering over his blazing amber eyes in a black muscle shirt. Sakura looked from the 'stranger' to the ghost beside her a couple of times. That man… that stranger looked just likes…Syaoran…exactly like Syaoran…

"I-you-you're him-I mean-he's you…" Sakura stuttered, "That's you…"

They did go back to the past, but they didn't go back to Sakura's past…

They were in Syaoran's past… the day Syaoran was killed.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me forever to write! I think it's a bit messier than my usual chapters, I hope you don't mind.**


	19. A choice to make

Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I'm sorry to say that this chapter will probably-if not more likely be the second last chapter to Invisible. I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me and reviewing all the time. Especially with my inconstant updating and sometimes I may fall off the earth for a while but you guys have stuck with me still so thank you so much, I owe it all to you guys to have made it so far.

This story will probably be the last CCS story I will write for a while, I'm going to give CCS a break considering my interest has been lost for the particular section _however_ that does not mean I will stop writing them, I will start up as soon as I can freshen up and discover new ideas…which might be sooner than you think. So anyways, I hope you guys will like this chapter and I hope it'll answer most of the questions you guys have, if not remember you can always feel free to ask me.

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **xo-dreamer

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing. She could see things. Things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man. Except for one fact, he was invisible to everyone… everyone but a normal 18 year old girl. SS

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or any of the characters, call credits go to CLAMP. This story was inspired by the series 'The Mediator' written by Meg Cabot and I only own a few characters I made up.

* * *

_Chapter 19: A choice to make_

* * *

For a moment, for one moment, Syaoran had thought he was dreaming. He had thought everything was a dream, and when he woke up, none of this would've ever happened, he would still be a ghost-that was a given-but he would be in Sakura's room, by the window sill, waking up with the sun rise and spend the next half hour just gently gazing at the sleeping girl by the bed. But as his amber eyes scanned his surrounding areas, the buildings, the neon lights, the cars rushing past them in a quick blur of colour made he start to lose the grip of his hope.

It was all too similar, too real, and too precise to be a dream. Everything was as he had remembered it _that_ day…come to think of it…he wasn't even sure if it was the day he had died. He turned to his left and saw Sakura still standing by his side, her round emerald eyes looking closely at her area, no doubt scanning the area for every detail it offered, and by the way her tense muscle seemed to relax when he gently touched her arm, she was very well on high alert.

Sakura's sharp emerald eyes had been skilfully scanning the area. After spending most of her teenage years working out 'problems' with ghosts, she had learned-through the hard way she might add-to always know her surroundings before doing anything. Her muscles were tense, being ready for what ever that may happen, but when she felt Syaoran touch her arm, she couldn't help but relax from his touch, she turned around and met his burning amber eyes,

"So?" Sakura asked softly, she didn't need to push it any further, she knew Syaoran understood what she wanted to ask,

"It is," Syaoran said heavily, "its China." There was silence between them, and Sakura could see, as hard as Syaoran tried to cover it with a cool look, that the ghost had no intention on being back here ever since his death.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said gently, if it was needed, if Syaoran didn't like the fact he had to be here, she could send him back, back to their own time and find Ronin herself, and as if reading her mind, Syaoran immediately rejected it,

"I'm not leaving," he said simply, "I'm not leaving just to have some stupid psycho kill you, if we're leaving, and we're leaving together, alive-well in most cases you- and hopefully dragging the bastard's ghost with us." Syaoran said definitely. Even in the meek situation, Sakura managed a small smile when suddenly; she left his side a bit, and stopped a girl around her own age,

"Excuse me, do you know what today's date is?" Syaoran asked in fluent Chinese, feeling Syaoran come up behind her. The girl she had asked, had brown eyes and shoulder length black hair,

"Today is… July 5," the girl answered her, briefly checking a cell phone she pulled out of the pockets of her jeans. Sakura smiled,

"Thank you," she replied, the girl shrugged before walking past them, accidentally bumping into Syaoran,

"Oh sorry," the girl apologized to him before making her way down the sidewalk. Sakura's mouth dropped wide opened, glancing at the retreating girl to Syaoran beside her, who also had a similar expression. Walking up, Sakura poked him hard on his ribs,

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Syaoran said in an annoyed voice, not answered him, Sakura hailed another passing citizen, this time an old man near his sixties,

"Excuse me, sir, can you see him?" Sakura asked, pointing to an awkwardly standing Syaoran, the old man lowered his glasses looking at Syaoran before glancing back at Sakura,

"Of course I can see him, I am old not blind." The old man scoffed as if offended, Syaoran decided to lend a hand, swallowing down his excitement of being alive.

"Sorry sir, my…girlfriend," he said lacing his fingers with hers to prove it, "it's her first time in China and she gets very excited." Syaoran lied, the old man sighed walking away from them with his cane, muttering 'kids these days' under his breath. Sakura didn't even bother to register what he referred her as,

"Syaoran do you know what this means?" Sakura asked,

"That the old man probably hates our guts?" he asked in an innocent voice, Sakura glared at him,

"_No_, you're alive Syaoran that means your other self is alive. Today's July 5th, from what I read on the magazine, your accident was on July 6, around noon, that means you're alive." Sakura pointed out. Syaoran was silent, letting the information she had told him to sink in, in the sky the sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"Look, let's just go and find a hotel, other wise we'd be out here the whole night. I don't think my mother would be too impressed if her son 'cloned' himself over night." Syaoran suggested. Sakura rolled his eyes as she followed his lead; they walked side by side, Syaoran's hand still laced with hers.

* * *

As they made their way through a darkening China, Sakura got to see the night view as the neon lights glowed even brighter. She didn't even realize they had stopped until she felt a small tug on her hand by Syaoran. They had stopped at a jewellery shop. Raising an eye brow Sakura looked sceptically at him.

"This is hardly the time to shop for jewellery." Sakura chided, "In case you've forgotten it's getting dark, it's getting cold, and it just so happens we have a psycho trying to kill us." Syaoran shook his head, dragging her in,

"You're the first girl to ever reject going into a jewellery shop." Syaoran smirked, deep inside his heart, he was happy he could feel the warmth being emitted from Sakura's hand, the hand he was holding. He could feel his heart rate increase just by having her with him and it felt foreign to him, having not felt it for so long. "You said we need to find a place to sleep, trust me we'll be needing this." Syaoran said. The two were greeted by the store manager, a woman with dark brown hair tucked into a tight bun and a crisp grey suit, a gold name tag with the name Candace.

"How may I help you?" Candace asked in Chinese, this was the one time Sakura thanked god she had taken Chinese when she was young.

"Yes I'd like to look at engagement rings." Syaoran said coolly as if he had done this every day. Sakura's neck snapped to meet his face, her eyes wide and jaws dropped. Her mouth was opened, but nothing came out, she held the expression all the way to where Candace led them to a cabinet filled with gold and silver bands, some dotted with diamonds, some with a rock so big Sakura was surprised it didn't crush the band.

She looked at the rings through the glass cabinet, entranced by the lights and the shimmers she didn't realize Syaoran had came up behind her, his hands on either side,

"So… which one you like?" he asked softly beside her ear, his warm breath caressing her ear, she shivered silently,

"I don't know…" she murmured, "Syaoran why are we here?"

"There's only one hotel in this part of the city," Syaoran muttered quietly so the employees couldn't hear, "Lucky for us maybe Ronin landed us in the 'better economy' wised part of the city and the only hotel here are for engaged/married couples." Sakura felt a blush rising, whether he saw it or not, Syaoran didn't say anything, "Come on pick one."

Sakura scanned the rings, none of them 'jumped out' at her, oh but the price tags sure did.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started,

"No talk, just look." Syaoran instructed. His own eyes scanning, a few minutes later, he spotted a small one by the corner. Looking up, he caught Candace's attention and the manager walked over,

"Yes can I help you?" she asked kindly, drawing Sakura away from her own searching,

"Yes I'd like to see that ring over there." He pointed over to the corner, the manager unlocked the cabinet from her side, and pulled out the entire selection, gently taking out the ring Syaoran indicated. Syaoran accepted the ring that was pocketed between two thick velvet cloths and held it up against the light for Sakura and himself to see properly. It was when he brought it down that she saw the details. It was a simple silver band, simple yet elegant. Instead of a white diamond, a small yet delicate pink diamond stood in the middle, tiny powder like white diamonds surrounded it, giving it a sparkling glow.

"That's a good choice there; the pink diamond arrived a few days ago." Candace said to them. Syaoran looked at Sakura to find her intently studying the ring; he could tell in her eyes she liked the ring.

"Can I wrap this up please?" Syaoran asked pleasantly, Candace, obviously in shock silently took the ring from his hand and headed over to the cashier where Syaoran followed. He punched in his credit card number-well not _his_… the living him…well technically he was living but… he shook his head, he had to stop confusing himself like that. As Candace wrapped up the ring Sakura walked up,

"How are you going to pay for it?" Sakura blinked,

"Credit card," Syaoran shrugged,

"But… you don't have a card…" Sakura trailed off,

"I'm a president of a huge ass business here, god forbids me not to remember at least one of my own numbers," Syaoran rolled his eyes, "besides if I know myself-and trust me I do-I wouldn't remember every single purchase I made." He smirked as he took the ring in the velvet box and thanking Candace kindly.

A few minutes later, they were back on the street, Sakura blushing slightly, the expensive ring now on her middle finger. A few more minutes of walking and the two were in a lavishly designed lobby. Long crystal chandeliers hung from the middle of the room, by a corner, there were red couches with golden printed flowers surrounded a large TV. On the other was the reception desk, where Syaoran was currently at, requesting a room, in front of her was a long stair case, no doubt stretching to the levels above, beside the stair case were four different elevators, Sakura could faintly here the silent music being played in the lobby. It was when Syaoran gently tugged her arm that she stopped her surveying.

"Come on we've got a room." He muttered, gently guiding her to the elevators quickly. He didn't want to stay around when the people in the lobby realized they had no luggage.

* * *

The room was amazing, no scratch that the room was beautiful. Everything was exquisitely designed, to the bed to the closet to the largeness of the windows, the texture of the drapes to the bathroom. The only problem was the bed.

Yes, _bed_,not bed**s**, bed… b-e-d… bed, singular, one person, one thing, no more than one. The sky outside was already dark despite the bright lights of cars and signs that came from the city below. Sakura was dead tired, from running to fighting then time travelling, it was a wonder she had actually managed to walk her way to the hotel. Dragging herself to the bed, she immediately collapsed, her auburn hair flaring onto the pillow, her tired body sinking into the bed.

Syaoran came out to see her already on the bed, half way into unconsciousness. He walked over to her slowly, and lifted the comforter on the other side, gently; he picked her up and placed her there before covering her with the comforter again. Sighing, he started to make his way to the couch, praying it was a pull out bed.

"You can take the other side if you want." A small tired voice said. He turned around and saw Sakura staring tiredly back at him, her eyes almost covered by her eye lids. He walked back over, shoving the comforter away and sitting there, Sakura had already fallen asleep a few strands of stray hair fell against her cheeks. He gently brushed them away with his hands before kissing her gently on her forehead. He laid himself down onto the bed before he closed the lamp.

-

-

The morning came with the bright sun shining. The streets filled up with people and cars. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, she rubbed her eyes with her right hand, stretching both her arms, until something on her left hand caught the light of the sun and shimmered back. Bringing her hand back down, she saw the pink diamond and everything came back to her. The time, the date…the date today was July 6th! She took a glance at the time, 8 am. She jumped up.

"Syaoran!" she shouted, she shook him violently. The man beside her continued sleeping, grunting to acknowledge her shaking but that was it. "SYAORAN," Sakura screamed effectively knocking Syaoran off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"This has better be good; I did not come back alive to kill myself again by falling off a bed." Syaoran growled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well if you don't wake up _now_ you won't be alive any longer!" Sakura shot back, jumping off the bed and practically running to the washroom, while running her hand through her messed up hair. The next thing Syaoran knew the washroom door had slammed shut and Sakura had disappeared behind it. He lifted himself off the floor and back onto the bed, his eyes no longer angry, but with a hint of unsure ness. He looked down at his hands,

"_Why aren't I feeling happier to live…?_" he thought silently to himself

-

-

Sakura immediately locked the door to the bathroom and turned on the tap, splashing the cool water against her face and looking up at the mirror. Her emerald eyes stared back at her with water dripping down her cheeks and off her eye lashes, the front part of her auburn hair slightly wet and clinging to her face.

"Why aren't I happier for him?" Sakura whispered to herself, "I can't be this selfish… or I'm going to deny him the chance to live again…" with the water droplets on her face, she could tell whether or not she was crying on not, whether she was or not, inside her heart twinge at the thought of going back to her own time, this time without Syaoran…having never known him at all. Turning on the tap again, she quickly finished what ever she needed to do in there.

* * *

By the time she came out, Syaoran was sitting on a neatly made bed, did he make it himself? Sakura couldn't be sure but she offered him a small smile as he passed her to the washroom and he returned it, his amber eyes flickered softly down to her left hand before disappearing all together in the washroom. Sakura sighed, taking the seat Syaoran had left, and holding out her left hand, the ring still gleamed on her small finger and the pink diamond sparkled back. She gently twisted it around her finger, convincing herself to try and take it off, yet her heart refused to allow her to do so. She fingered the small diamond softly, feeling its smooth edges.

"Hey," Syaoran was back out, taking a much quicker time than she had. Sakura looked up, wondering if he had even done anything in the washroom, his chestnut coloured hair still as messy as ever. "How much time do we have?" he asked gently, Sakura glanced at the clock,

"Its 8:30… we've got three and a half hours…" Sakura trailed off, Syaoran walked up to her, and took her hand, lifting her up,

"Let's go eat." He said, and then he guided her out the door.

-

-

After entering a small shop, and leaving with a cup of warm tea, they started walking down the road towards the street where Ronin would most likely be.

"Something's been bothering me the entire night," Syaoran started, drawing Sakura's attention, their hands were laced together, making sure Sakura's ring was visible as not to raise suspicion, "Why would he send us here? I mean to this time, it'd probably be more efficient to just send us to the dinosaur era, get us eaten, no reports no nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his example,

"Well for one thing, you'd probably die _before_ we can make it halfway through the time," then Sakura turned serious, "He wants to stop your accident."

"What good will that be?" Syaoran asked, Sakura was silent for a second,

"If you avoided the accident… you wouldn't have died… then you wouldn't have came to Japan and we wouldn't have met…a-and think about it Syaoran, if you weren't there, I would've never realized Ronin was a shifter. The first day he came to the school, he looked right behind me, where you were, that's when I actually started to make sure I was alert around him. If it hadn't been you, it would've been that much easier to get to me." Sakura explained. The crowd and stores around them were starting to thin, and soon Syaoran's company had came to view and the road was just a few minutes of walk away from them. With one and a half hour left to go, they found a comfortable spot in between said company and said road, hidden by the shadows of buildings.

"Counting down the minutes till I die… not that I don't mind the company but I can think of something to do other than this." Syaoran tried to joke, lightening the mood. Sakura grinned softly, drawing her knees up to her chest. Her mind was whirling with different thoughts, her heart torn between two sides.

"You won't die." Sakura said softly, as quiet as the wind that blew between the two of them, Syaoran stared at her, "You won't die…not again…I won't let you." She said softly, as if speaking to myself.

"Well it's not really up to you is it? If I was meant to die then I will no matter what." Syaoran retorted, Sakura looked up at him,

"Maybe you weren't meant to die, maybe _that's_ why we're here, to stop you from dying, to give you a second chance." Sakura said,

"Look if I live, Ronin's going to get you, and hell will freeze over and Hirrigizawa can take over my company if I even let that moron even _touches_ you." Syaoran growled out, making sure she was looking at him.

"I'll find a way, I'll find a way to make sure you live and he doesn't." Sakura said definitely, determination strong in her voice,

"_Sakura_ will you stop it!" Syaoran exclaimed, "Will you stop being so selfish and let me help!"

"I'm trying not to be selfish and let you live!" Sakura cried back, "You think I find this easy? You think I like the idea of having someone after me, my family and my friends, you think I _want_ to lose you? I can't! But I need to because I can't stand watching you die _again_!" Syaoran was stunned into silence at her outburst, her cheeks were red and her eyes threatened to spill over with tears. Shakily, Sakura drew a breath, drowning her fiery emotion and drawing her knees even closer to her, wrapping her arms around them tightly. Syaoran started to reach out and gently touched her shoulder, but she looked away.

The pair sat in silence for the rest of the half hour, yet it seemed like an eternity for both of them. The silence between them holding the thickest tension either of them could remember having. It was when the start of an engine drew them away from their silence and saw the other Syaoran enter in the same black muscle shirt the Syaoran beside Sakura was wearing, except when the glass shone; they could see the Syaoran entering the car holding a glass of wine.

"Sakura," Syaoran said in an ice cold voice, shooting up. Sakura followed his actions and then traced where his gaze was looking at, Ronin appeared right across from them, and when Sakura and his eyes connected, and Ronin sent her a wink. Seeing, from the corner of her eyes, the black limo start to pull out, Sakura braced herself.

It was now or never, and she had made her choice.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this, a little S/S drama here and there, then the real thing will be coming in the next chapter along with the final epilogue for this story. Review and thanks for sticking with me.**


	20. Epilogue

Hey guys! So sorry for taking such a long time, I've been pushing this aside for a bit too long and now that I've gotten some things back together I'll be finishing this story. Thank you so much for sticking by me, even through my very long and unplanned updates and stuff. **Happy Holidays** to everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying your Christmas. This IS the last chapter for _Invisible_ but, I haven't given up on Cardcaptors completely. I'm in the process of planning a story; the plot bunnies are jumping everywhere so while I take a break I'll be collecting them and see what I come up with. But thanks for sticking with me.

**Edit: I posted this chapter a day ago, and I didn't recieve the alert for the new chapter update, a couple of people has probably recieved it, but just to make sure, I've re-uploaded this chapter, let's hope this work. Thank you**

**Story: **Invisible

**Author: **xo-dreamer

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura was a normal 18 year old girl. Except for one thing. She could see things. Things others couldn't. Li Syaoran was a normal 20 year old young man. Except for one fact, he was invisible to everyone… everyone but a normal 18 year old girl. SS

**Pairings: **Sakura/Syaoran

**Disclaimer: **Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and from what I know, it's better if it stays that way. I do not own any of the characters mentioned except those of my own, and this story was inspired by the amazing 'Mediator' series by Meg Cabot.

* * *

_Chapter 20: It'll be different this time around_

* * *

Eriol gently set the unconscious Tomoyo against the Sakura Tree trunk. His midnight blue eyes continued to stray back to the empty spot where Sakura and Syaoran had jumped into the time portal before, and as much as he tried to calm himself, he couldn't help but be worried about his apprentice and her ghost.

"_I hope you know what you're doing…"_ Eriol thought silently as the night air blew against them again. From the corner of his eye he saw Tomoyo shiver slightly, and sighing, he took his jacket off and gently covered her with it. _"We're going to be here for a pretty long time…"_

Tomoyo had no idea where she was. One moment she was trying to find Sakura, and then she saw Ronin… then… then she couldn't remember where she was or what she was doing! She shivered, feeling wind blowing against her face, was she outside? Slowly she opened her eyes to find someone's jacket covering her. Looking around, she let out a scream when her eyes landed on a navy coloured hair man.

Eriol immediately fell over, scrambling back onto his back; he let out a relieved sigh, seeing that the person who screamed was Sakura's friend. Standing up, he brushed the dirt off his pants and walked up, offering a hand. Tomoyo backed off,

"G-Get away!" She shrieked the jacket that was covering her fell off and now her body had begun to shiver from the wind. Eriol groaned, running his hand through his hair,

"_This is why I chose to be a mentor!"_ Eriol groaned silently. Sighing, he dropped his hand and sat back down, careful of his distance,

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird… but I'm a friend of Sakura's. She's… well let's just say she's kind of far away right now, but she told me to try and take care of you." Eriol explained as best as he could, Tomoyo, her teeth now chattering did not reply; only shrinking further from him. Eriol sighed, he picked up his jacket and handed it to her, Tomoyo looked at it fearfully,

"It's going to get colder… you're going to want this, I don't need Sakura coming to kill me when she gets back," Eriol said gently, grateful when she took his jacket and wrapping it around her,

"Wh-What about you," Tomoyo asked quietly, Eriol shrugged, leaning against the tree again,

"I've been in worse situations," he shrugged.

* * *

"No listen, stay here, I'll go get him." Syaoran said urgently. Both mediator and Syaoran had stood up, ready to take on the shifter, only for Syaoran to pull Sakura back.

"What are you talking about? He'll kill you the first chance he gets!" Sakura argued harshly, Syaoran scoffed,

"Well he's not trying to kill me now is he?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, Sakura ignored him,

"You know what I mean! Syaoran look, if you were out there right now and you saw yourself fighting some guy what would you think?" Sakura asked,

"That I've gone insane… or crazy… or that my sisters were right and I shouldn't stay in my office for longer than 24 hours." Syaoran shot back, half of it was serious, and the other half he hoped lightened up the mood. Did it work? Syaoran wasn't too sure, but judging by Sakura's death glare on him, he pretty much bet it didn't.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started but he cut her off,

"I still don't care, I'm going out to stop him, stop him from stopping what's going to and will happen!" Syaoran burst out angrily. Sakura's head shot up, her emerald eyes clouded with tears,

"Syaoran!" She cried her hand rested on his arm. Syaoran's head was down, his eyes looking at the small hand that-he knew-if she asked for it, if she beckoned for it, he will give her the moon, the stars and everything. "Syaoran… I don't want you to stop him… if…if you do you'll die… and-and I'll be dead before I'll let you die again!" she cried loudly, she ran in front of him, her teary determined emeralds meeting his burning amber,

"Sakura," Syaoran began, within a second, Sakura stood on her the tip of her feet and kissed him. Syaoran was caught off guard by her sudden actions, tumbling back a few steps, his eyes wide, taking that to her advantage, Sakura continued to push back until his back hit the trunk of a tree. Pulling apart, Sakura gently brushed his cheek with her hand, and pecked his cheeks,

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly in his ear. Syaoran couldn't understand what she meant, until his eyes widened, feeling a small push of energy release from her hand that had-unknowingly to Syaoran-had gripped both his wrists and held it behind his back. She pulled apart and dashed off, leaving his hands tied behind his back and his entire body magically tied to the tree.

"Sakura!" he roared. His loud roar caused a flock of birds to take off from the very tree in which he was tied to.

-

-

As soon as Sakura was out of the forest, her pace slowed down.

"_I just left a very angry Syaoran tied to a tree… and I have no freaking idea what I'm going to do! Smart Sakura, real smart,"_ Sakura mentally scolded herself. She looked around, the street where Syaoran's accident happened… or would happen was empty and from what she could see, the other Syaoran was still by his car, in the process of talking on the phone, but in any moment's time… Sakura could feel the raw feeling in her gut; he would get into the car and…

And then what, crash and die and meet her? Or would Ronin actually succeed and prevent his crash, prevent his death… prevent from ever meeting her? Sakura couldn't get her head thinking straight, what was she trying to do here? Stop the crash, stop Ronin so the crash could happen… as much as she tried not to think about it, half of her prayed that Ronin would fail, that Syaoran would die… and meet her… but sending one look at the forest where Syaoran was tied to, Sakura's eyes hardened, her heart thumped in her chest,

No, that wasn't what she will do; she'll stop the crash from happening, she will! She'll stop Syaoran from dying, and some how… stop Ronin.

"I've got to find some way… some way to stop him… get him and get us through the portal again…" Sakura mumbled,

"Why not just do it now? When he's right behind you?" a male voice said. Sakura's head snapped up, the voice sent chilling shivers down her spine, spinning around, she winced and cried out, meeting his gleaming silver eyes as his hand gripped roughly on her upper arm.

-

-

Inside the forest, Syaoran's ears perked his amber eyes glowed as he heard a faint cry from outside. It was faint, if the trees rustled any louder he might've not have heard it, but he did, and he recognized it,

"Damn it… Sakura!" he growled, struggling even more. His wrists and arms scratched against the rough tree barks, but he didn't care. His eyes were glued to the exact spot where Sakura had disappeared from his view, blocked by the tall grown trees, "Damn it let me out!!" he shouted. As if he had been asleep and suddenly awoke with energy, a flood of warmth washed over him like never before, and with a snap _he_ felt it, the disperse of Sakura's powers, it was gone, he could move again!

"_About damn time!"_ he thought as he started running.

-

-

Both Sakura and Ronin stopped, their heads turned to the direction of the forest, they were sure, as sure as the other that they had felt something, some energy released from within the forest. Inside Sakura's chest, her heart skipped a beat,

"_Could he have… he couldn't have!"_ Her mind argued her, besides, now wasn't the best time to get distracted. Taking it to her advantage, while Ronin was distracted, she pulled him towards her and lifted her knee, kneeing him hard on his abdomen, his eyes widened and his hands immediately released hers, on instinct he curled down his arms wrapped around his stomach,

"Why you-" he growled,

"Sorry, I just don't think it'll work out," Sakura smiled sweetly, "Touch me again and I swear my knee will hit lower." She growled, hey she was stuck with a ghost that did nothing but growl and glare. Not taking the time to bask in her amazing work, she took off in a sprint, mentally thanking Touya for forcing her into martial art lessons so many years ago.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, reacting on her instincts, she sent her other arm flying towards her assailant, only for it to be intercepted by the person's other hand,

"Whoa calm down!" Syaoran gasped, surprised at her power. Sakura blinked,

"Syaoran, how-you-" she stuttered, "Didn't I tie you to a tree?" she added,

"Yea we need to talk about that," he grumbled, "Not the right time, Sakura do you have any freaking idea what you're doing?"

"Of course I do!" she retorted angrily, but under his mocking gaze, she looked away, "I have no idea, I'm making it up along the way."

"You-" Syaoran started out angrily, then suddenly dropped out cold, Sakura-noticing it-looked up worriedly,

"Syaoran…" she asked, in less than a second, she was pushed out of the way, only to have himself fallen hard against the grass, "Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, Syaoran groaned, looking back up only to have his neck in Ronin's hand, squeezing tighter and tighter every second,

"You know," Ronin said breathlessly, his eyes reflecting his insane grin, "If you hadn't been so… in the way we would've gotten along pretty well." Syaoran grimaced, feeling less and less air getting into his throat, he tried to imitate Sakura, lifting his knee up trying to hit him, but realized Ronin had learned from his mistake and wasn't kneeling directly in front of Syaoran,

"Sorry, but I make it-a point to avoid-bastards." Syaoran rasped out in a last ditch of rebellion, his world was getting blurry and his mind was aching with the lack of oxygen, if there was a single time he wished he was a ghost and didn't need to breath, was now. He suddenly felt warmth around his neck-no surrounding his entire body, and almost instantly, Ronin was thrown off by some unknown force, holding his hand as if it had been burned. Coughing, Syaoran looked to his side to see Sakura glowing in the same colour; her breath ragged as she concentrated her energy, then the glow disappeared.

"Syaoran, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I-it took me a while to remember-did he hurt you?" Sakura whimpered softly, her eyes tracing his body, Syaoran shook his head, taking her offer to help him off the ground,

"Nothing bad," he coughed his voice still harsh from the rough intrusion. Sakura's watch let out a short alarm, glancing down all colour drained from her face,

"Syaoran, it's… it's 12." Sakura stuttered Syaoran's eyes turned cold, behind them they heard a car slowly starting to pull out. In front of them, Ronin had gotten up, a triumphant smirk on his face, and then he ran down towards the car.

"Sakura!" Syaoran roared seeing her dash right after the shifter. He wanted to run after her, but if he stopped in front of… himself, it would cause unneeded confusion, something that they didn't need right now. "Shit!" he cursed; he had to think of a plan.

-

-

The driver pulled out of the drive way, his very important client in the back seat. Larry Goldman, silver eyes, with the stupid chaffeur's hat on drove down the rode, one hand on the tire, the other hand holding a can of beer, swinging it up to his mouth once in a while. Stupid job, of all the people who were his client, he had to get the infamous, cold ass Li Syaoran.

"_I need to get a new job… like a pilot that would be way cooler…"_ Larry thought to himself, taking another swing at his beer. Squinting his eyes, he dodged what he _thought_ was some tree in the middle of the road. Suddenly-and he swore it wasn't the beer-two people jumped in front of his car, slamming his foot on the brake, the car screeched to a stop.

"What the hell-Larry what are you doing," Li Syaoran's angry voice said from behind the partition, swallowing a comeback, Larry said in a forced polite voice,

"Sorry sir, but two people just jumped in front of the car out of no where!"

Syaoran grumbled, putting down his glass of wine, he stepped out into the sun, angry at who ever had stopped him from heading home, and he had enough to worry about with his company. There, just like his driver had said, two people apparently a female and male, were indeed standing right in front of his car.

"Excuse me, but we're actually trying to get somewhere," Syaoran said in an annoyed voice, something shone from the woman's finger, "Sir, can you please control your fiancée and get her off the road?" That got their attention alright, immediately Sakura stopped wrestling Ronin, shooting back from him,

"I did not just hear that, ugh!" Sakura shivered, all Ronin did was smirk.

"I'm so sorry sir, my fiancée is very excited… to meet you, she's a huge fan." Ronin stalled his time. Sakura felt Syaoran-the Syaoran that hadn't died yet- flicker his eyes over at her and she looked away,

"Please, I'd rather be widow than be your fiancée," Sakura spat at Ronin. Syaoran's eyes quirked at their attitude, something didn't seem right, those two didn't act as though they were close at all,

"Look, I'm guessing you're new here… why don't I… give you guys a lift?" Syaoran offered, himself caught surprised. Ronin was about to decline, needing to stall more time, but Sakura thought other wise, a plan formed in her mind, not a strong one she might add, but it was better than nothing,

"Actually," Sakura jumped at the chance, "If it doesn't cause too much trouble, we'd _love_ a ride back." Sakura beamed, "Don't we, _darling_." She said, smirking over at Ronin's direction whose eyes were widening. She knew what he was thinking because the moment Sakura had thought of the plan the exact thought ran through her head. It was taking a risk, a huge risk, but if this could work, then she prayed dearly to god he would help her.

"Right… get in then." Syaoran shrugged. Sakura took a deep breath, if this was going to work she needed to get into role, taking up all her previous High school years as a giddy school girl, she let out a sharp squeal causing all three males in the area to wince,

"We're getting a ride from _the_ Li Syaoran, isn't this an awesome trip Ronin _honey_." Sakura laughed giddily, she hopped into the limo, Syaoran entering next and her emerald eyes daring Ronin not to enter. Time was ticking, and from the watch on her wrist, it was just about five past 12. The three were in the car, and the car had begun moving again, Ronin was beside Sakura, his eyes roaming her, trying to figure out what she was trying to do, Sakura bit her bottom lip, looking out the window, seeing the trees flash by, for a second, she caught a person, seemingly running after the car by the forest,

"Syaoran…" she whispered,

"Yes?" said the man across from him, snapping her attention back to him, she blushed realizing she had said his name aloud.

"Ano… um… sorry…" she blushed softly. Syaoran couldn't help but study the girl in front of him more clearly, she was young, probably wasn't even out of her high school year… something about her made him feel… something inside, an ache maybe?

"So I haven't even got your names yet," Syaoran said, Ronin and Sakura seemed to have snapped out of their day dream,

"I'm… Sakura…and he's Ronin my… fiancé." She coughed, she subconsciously rubbed the ring that was on her finger, she wished more than anything else Syaoran, _her_ Syaoran was with her right now. "We're from Japan," she explained,

"Yea I kind of figured," Syaoran shrugged, "Why are you here? Scouting out a perfect honeymoon?" he asked sarcastically. If Sakura was drinking anything, she would've spit it out all over the Syaoran in front of her.

"What no!" she coughed, how did now see this was going to come? How was she going to explain this? "Syaoran I've got to be honest with you, we're-"

But what she was going to say was never going to come because at that moment, the car gave a hard jerk, sending Sakura flying into Syaoran's arms, Sakura looked up, not at Syaoran but at the digital clock that was in the limo, quarter after 12…

"It's happening!" Ronin shouted, Sakura gulped, please let this work,

"Syaoran listen, you're in danger right now, get out, and I mean it get out of the car!" Sakura shouted, Syaoran looked confused,

"What-"

"Syaoran if you don't get out now you're going to be killed!" Sakura screamed, beginning the silence. Her eyes were burning with tears.

"Look, there's something wrong with both of you-I-we need to get you to a hospital." Syaoran said. Ignoring him, Sakura ripped opened the partition, the driver was half drunk, a beer can dangling from his hand, his other hand was mindlessly turning and spinning the car, before one particular jerk sent Sakura crashing onto the door, she reached, as hard as she could and opened the driver side door, the driver tumbled out, then the pain in her shoulder indicated that she had slammed hard into the door.

-

-

Syaoran ran after the car, thanking god his training was still usable. The limo was just in his sight… a little further, and then his heart stopped. The limo, jerked left than right, just watching it made his stomach ache. Then someone… the driver probably, tumbled out and the car, now without a proper driver, jerked and turned even more. A little in front of them was the fence… the fence he would crash into… the fence Sakura would crash into if he didn't do anything soon…

"SAKURA!!" he roared, a familiar surge of warm energy sprouted from him,

In the car, despite the chaos, Sakura heard him, heard him calling for her, and heard his voice, felt his warmth,

"Syaoran… SYAORAN!" she screamed, a surge of energy left her, a beam of pink from the car was flying, a beam of green met it half way and a flash erupted from the sky, then everything was still…

Sakura opened her eyes, her breathing slow and shallow, everything was still, the car wasn't moving… nothing was moving, the fence was a few metres away from them… soon, soon they will hit…soon…

"Ugh… damn headache…" Sakura's attention turned and Syaoran-the past Syaoran-was waking up, so was Ronin… time stopped, Sakura knew, her energy, she had released it in such a strong blast, but why was Syaoran…Syaoran! Sakura's eyes snapped to the window behind them, and right there, right there was her Syaoran, standing there… with a green glow around his body… a glow that matched her pink one…

"_Syaoran?"_ she thought silently…

"What just happened…?" Syaoran groaned, then he looked around, to the driver up front, still, to the car that was supposed to be moving… which was still, then he looked at Sakura, who was glowing, and Ronin who seemed oddly normal and comfortable… "You guys… what are you guys, you-you're monsters!"

"Mediators… and a shifter actually, we'd prefer the more scientific term," Ronin said in a calm voice. Sakura glared at him, her eyes falter slightly, Ronin seemed to have realized and smirked, "Li you might want to leave the car before little Sakura here runs out of energy." Syaoran's eyes swirled to her, Sakura was tired, and this was taking longer than she wanted it to,

"Shut up, Syaoran get out of here." She ordered coldly, when he made no movement to move, she opened the door he was leaning on, and he fell down to the ground. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ronin reach for the handle, not a chance. Sure that Syaoran was out of the car; she immediately shut the door, and reached over to the passenger side, effectively locking the door.

"What the hell are you doing," Ronin roared, tugging on the locked handle, he tried to reach for the switch to unlock the door, but with one flash of Sakura's eyes, the switch glowed then disappeared all together. Ronin turned back to her, his eyes now filled with absolute coldness and… did she see right… a hint of fear.

"What… don't seem so strong without your flunkies anymore…" Sakura taunted in a weak whisper, Ronin's breath was hallowed,

"You-you're going to die too, if you don't get us out of here!" He threatened, Sakura's eyes flashed,

"Do you think I give a damn?" she said in a harsh whisper, _"As long as he lives…"_ Then Ronin went flying towards her, his hands wrapped around her neck, Sakura coughed and chocked, her air starting to get cut off,

"Let me out damn it! Let me out now!" he shouted, his hands tightening on her throat, Sakura's head thrashed around, her hands hitting and scratching everywhere she could reach. It was no use, she was too dizzy! The car, she felt it inch closer, her energy, her power, it was starting to undo itself, her right hand groped around the car floor, her eyes starting to fail her, desperately, she grabbed the closest thing and smashed it onto Ronin's head, the glass from the wine bottle shattered, making her instinctively close her eyes, covering them with her left hand. Fresh cool air gushed down her throat as Ronin backed off, blinded by the pain caused by the shattered bottle.

Sakura immediately tore of a bit of her shirt, and tied it around Ronin's eyes, blinding him, she grunted, feeling his fist blindly aim at her, and hitting her on the waist, gritting her teeth; she sent a kick to his chest, causing him to buckle.

"You deserved it bastard," she growled weakly, she could feel her magic slipping… soon… any second, the car would move… would send them… both her and Ronin… to their end, she didn't even get to see her dad… her brother.. Syaoran… the final spark of her energy left the area and she fell down, falling unconscious.

She felt the jerk of the car.

She felt the impact.

She felt the warmth surround her…

_Syaoran…_

* * *

_Everything was swimming around her… there was no end… no beginning… no ground…no sky… just an endless pit of warm light… Sakura felt so peaceful, she was floating, and she didn't need any energy at all. The warmth surrounded her, exactly like how she felt, when she was small, and there was a thunder storm and she had curled up right next to her dad._

_It was so warm… just like her mom's kisses, Touya's smile, her dad's cooking…_

_Syaoran's embraces,_

_Sakura's eyes opened, the light not blinding her, but welcoming her, their warm coaxing her to wake up. She looked around, no one was there, she was alone, but she felt so peaceful, so content,_

"_Sakura…" she looked in front of her, and her mom stood in front of her, exactly the way she looked when Sakura had last seen her alive… when she was 3._

"_Okaa-san…" Sakura whispered, Nadeshiko nodded, and tears filled her eyes, "Mom… I missed you…"_

"_Sakura… my sweet heart, I missed you so much," Nadeshiko's gentle whisper caressed Sakura's skin so softly; it almost lulled her back to her sleep._

"_You won't leave me again will you…?" Sakura asked, Nadeshiko shook her head, brushing her hand down Sakura's auburn locks,_

"_I've never left you," she smiled, "Sakura; it's time you woke up." Sakura's eyes opened, her own emerald eyes met her mothers,_

"_What do you mean… I am awake, you're here…" Sakura whispered, Nadeshiko shook her head,_

"_We will see each other again, I promise, but right now isn't your time, you're job is done, now… go back to him…" Him… who…? "The man who gave you this ring…" Tiredly, Sakura lifted her hand, and a shimmering ring shone back at her, her eyes widened,_

"_Syaoran…" she whispered, Nadeshiko nodded, and placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's forehead,_

"_I love you my cherry blossom, we'll see each other again…" and Nadeshiko disappeared. Sakura closed her eyes, a tear leaked out of her eyes,_

"_Syaoran…"_

-

-

"Sakura wake up… Damn it wake up!" Syaoran cried, the car… or what's left of it, was wrapped around the fence… with Ronin in it… or what was left of Ronin in it. He didn't know what happened, but the moment Sakura's magic slipped away from the area, he had felt uncontrollable rage, then something… some how as the car crashed into the fence, Sakura was lying beside the damaged scene, a dim green aura surrounding her. Bruises and cuts covered her body, but that was the least of Syaoran's worries. Thinking quickly, he had brought both Sakura and… 'Himself' back near the forest, leaving the driver for the ambulances that was bound to come soon. The very moment they were away from the scene, he had scooped up Sakura's body in his arm.

"Wake up… please." He whispered helplessly, a soft whisper left her mouth, a single tear fell from her eyes and Syaoran felt his hope renewed, "Sakura, Sakura!" then her eyes slowly opened… and with great relief met the emerald eyes he had long drowned in.

"Syaoran…" Sakura blinked a couple of times, "I told you I'd stop him…" she offered him a weak smile, Syaoran didn't know what to do, kiss her for coming back, or yell at her for being so stupid,

"You… have a lot… of things to explain." He opts for the third option. Sakura smiled softly, trying to help herself up, wincing when she felt the soft throb in her ribs, "You scared me," Syaoran finally said, his eyes soft, Sakura smiled softly, her hand brushed his cheek softly,

"I told you I'd be ok," she whispered softly, Syaoran drew her into a hug, hugging her for dear life, Sakura hugged him back, tears falling out of her eyes, pulling back, Syaoran wiped her tears away,

"You're too strong to cry," he whispered, Sakura sniffed.

"You-I-We-them-who…what…" a startled voice said. Syaoran and Sakura turned around and met… Syaoran.

"Shit…" The Syaoran in Sakura's arms cursed. Helping her stand up, Syaoran from China and Sakura's Syaoran stared at each other; Sakura gripped her Syaoran's hand tightly,

"I can explain…" Sakura began, _"Some how…"_

"Oh please do," the Syaoran in front of her said, crossing his arms across his chest, Sakura bit her lip, looking at the Syaoran beside her and stifled a gasp, he was disappearing! Like disappearing, fading, she could almost see through him, the hand she was grasping was slipping through her fingers,

"Syaoran…" tears came again, and when he tried to wipe them, the tears went right through his finger, Syaoran looked down, "Syaoran you're… you're going back." She said quietly, Syaoran looked at her, then at his replica,

"Sakura I-" nothing more was said, Syaoran disappeared, his misty appearance disappearing into the Syaoran in front of Sakura… not her Syaoran. The man in front of her collapsed, unconscious from the sudden withdrawal of his soul, bending down, Sakura could feel her own mind go unconscious, something was happening, her mind throbbed, as if something was being drawn out… covered…buried. She dropped her face down onto the unconscious Syaoran's, and kissed him softly on the lip,

"I love you," she whispered, before she collapsed right next to him.

When the paramedics finally found the Hong Kong bachelor, he was lying there… alone… with no one by his side.

* * *

_RING_

Kinomoto Sakura shot up from her bed, looking around, and her eyes unfocused. Her phone was ringing beside her bed, groggily, she picked it up,

"Moshi _(yawn) _Moshi…" Sakura mumbled,

"_Kinomoto Sakura are you still sleeping!"_ Tomoyo's voice rang from the other line; Sakura held the phone an arms length away,

"Not now," she mumbled

"_Sakura have you forgotten? Today's prom, you said I could get your dress now wake up we've got shopping to do!"_ Sakura's eyes snapped open,

"Hoe!" she squealed, saying a hasty good bye, Sakura ran to her closet, grabbing her out fit of the day before dashing to her washroom, passing by the empty window sill.

-

-

"Sakura look at least a little interested," Tomoyo said to her friend, Sakura snapped out of her reverie. She didn't know what was wrong with her; she was so… dazed she didn't know what was wrong. Maybe it was that weird dream of hers… "Here Sakura try this one," Tomoyo handed her a strapless white gown, and Sakura took it, holding it and eying it up and down,

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure?" Sakura asked sceptically, Tomoyo nodded her head,

"Yea, besides it'll go amazing with that ring… where did you get it, it looks expensive!" Tomoyo gushed, "Wait _and_ it's on your middle finger, Sakura do you have something to tell me?" the amethyst eyed beauty asked suspiciously, Sakura looked down at her left had and there it was, a beautiful pink diamond ring… with small white diamonds around it.

"How'd that get there?" she whispered,

"Forget it, into the dressing room, _now_" Tomoyo ordered, more scared of her best friend then probably ghosts, Sakura marched herself into the dressing room, the ring laid on her finger… temporarily forgotten.

-

-

In Hong Kong, Li Syaoran stacked yet another pile of form he had just carefully read over and signed. He stretched; it had been only a week since he had been released from the hospital after his accident. Funny enough when he awoke, he couldn't remember anything… well except leaving his office and a strong urge to drink some wine. Occasionally, a flash of some girl would pop up, but the doctors told him that the painkillers might be causing some hallucination, and so he dismissed his images… though emerald eyes seemed to strongly stick out.

"Syaoran-sama," the door opened, and a navy haired man with round glasses in front of his midnight blue eyes walked in, Syaoran narrowed his eyes,

"Who are you?" he asked, the man bowed courteously,

"My name is Hiirigazawa Eriol, I'm replacing Meilin for today, and she's called in sick." Eriol explained, his navy eyes holding a mysterious aura,

"Right…" Syaoran rolled his eyes,

"I have your mail sir, they delivered it to the wrong inbox," Eriol explained, handing over the envelope in his hand, and then he turned to leave, and turned around only once, his navy eyes sparked as he watched Syaoran open his envelope.

Taking out the folded piece of paper, his eyes skilfully scanned over it, it was just his credit card bill… nothing special…wait… something caught his attention.

One pink diamond, white diamond encrusted ring… now when did he buy that? Syaoran was confused, sure he spent his money often, but… he narrowed his eyes, he didn't need a _woman's_ ring, not right now. Taking the envelope, he checked to see if the name and address was right… it was, tossing the envelope away, a picture fell out, picking it up, and he felt as though the entire world had stopped. Emerald eyes gazed back at him. Both the picture and paper fell from his hand as his mind suddenly suffered a headache, closing his eyes, his mind ached as images upon images flashed in his eyes, his mind, running pass his heart. His amber eyes snapped opened,

"Sakura," he whispered, then he reached for his phone and dialled for the nearest travelling agency.

Outside, Eriol gazed through the opened bines and smile secretively,

"_You owe me Sakura," _

-

-

In her room, Sakura sat in front of her mirror, wearing her soft pink robe around her body, the prom dress Tomoyo ended up making for her laying on her bed. Her emerald eyes reflected from the mirror, yet Sakura couldn't get her mind straight. Why did she feel this way? As if something was wrong… nothing was wrong… tonight was her prom, tonight would be the last night she would be a senior student. So why wasn't she happier?

Lifting her left hand, the ring shimmered back on her, on her middle finger. She gently circled it, the pink diamond smooth and dainty beneath her fingers. Slowly, she began working the ring off her finger… but half way through, she stopped. It felt so… unnatural not to have it on. Some how she felt as though she knew the ring that the ring was for her and her alone, sighing, she pushed it back down and stood up, getting ready to wear the dress.

She'll leave it on for tonight, she hid a smile, Tomoyo was right, and the ring would go beautifully with her dress. It was only one night, what harm could one ring do?

-

-

The High School gym was beautiful.

The lights were off, and only the stage lights provided light for the room. Silver, blue and clear streamers hung from the ceiling, the walks sparkled with fake snow. The disco ball rotated slowly above them, sending gentle spots of light circling the room.

Sakura entered the gym.

"Sakura!" several voices called. In front of her, her friends, with Tomoyo in the lead rushed towards her, beaming she met them.

"Sakura you look so beautiful!!" Naoko squealed, "Tomoyo you have out done yourself!" Tomoyo beamed, her trusty video camera already at hand, surveying Sakura up and down. Sakura blushed,

"Tomoyo-chan, for one night, please," Sakura blushed, Tomoyo giggled,

"Ok I promise, tomorrow I won't bring it, but if you think I'm going to miss tonight, you've got to be out of your mind!" Tomoyo burst out making the girls laugh and Sakura to blush deeper.

-

-

Syaoran pulled up to Kenji High School, the lights were out, but outside he could see the faint flashes of light emitting from the gym, closing the car door, he slowly walked up to the school, his heart rate increasing as every second went by, as he slowly got closer and closer to the door,

-

-

Sakura sat on the table, sipping on her punch alone. She had been there practically the entire night, Tomoyo, Chiharu even Naoko-who was shy in her own way-had already shared a couple of dances with a few of the guys from their class. Sakura however, politely rejected the boys who came up and asked for a dance.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, sitting down next to her best friend. "You've been here the entire night; it's our prom night you should be happy." Sakura offered her a small smile,

"I know, I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I don't know what's wrong with me today." Sakura said quietly, "It's like… something's not right, something's missing and I can't remember what it is…" subconsciously she rubbed the ring on her finger. Tomoyo frowned softly at her friend, she wanted to help but she just didn't know what was wrong. Looking down, she saw a magazine someone had left over; picking it up, Tomoyo scanned the cover,

"Hey, you know that Hong Kong bachelor? He got into a car crash a week ago…"

Tomoyo's voice trailed away in Sakura's mind. _Car crash…_Sakura's eyes widened… why was this so particular? Something in her heart told her that this wasn't normal, this was important, to her…

"…Apparently he's out of the hospital now." Tomoyo finished, she looked up and saw Sakura's dazed look, "Sakura are you feeling alright? You look really pale." Tomoyo asked worriedly, taking the magazine off Tomoyo's hand, Sakura looked down at it, entranced at the picture of him. His hair, his amber eyes, it looked… it looked exactly the same when she last remembered it…what…?

A tear fell down her cheek and splashed onto the picture, she was so lost she didn't realize the whole room had turned silent,

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered, placing a name to the picture in front of her, "Syaoran." Her mind clicked, memories, images came back to her, her heart rate increased, "I-…" she looked down at her ring, she knew who got it for her, and she knew where she got it, "Syaoran I-I miss you…" Sakura sniffed

"I missed you too." A voice said in front of her. Sakura's eyes snapped wide opened that voice! That voice… it sent cold shivers down her spine, she looked up, and more tears leaked from her eyes. The entire gym was silent, including Tomoyo. The whole room had suddenly gone silent seeing the Hong Kong bachelor-as well as Hong Kong's most powerful and richest man walk into their gym.

Syaoran's throat went dry, his eyes surveying the girl in front of him. Everything was exactly the way he remembered… but she was even more beautiful. Her auburn hair was done up into a beautifully maid braid, curls of her stray auburn hair framed her small face. Her soft pink dress hugged everyone of her curves, falling softly just past her knee, the edge of the dress embroidered with soft white pearls, the ring he had bought her so long ago glimmered on her finger.

"Syaoran…" Sakura breathed out, it was as if the whole world didn't exist, just him and her alone, together. Without warning, she had jumped off the chair and flung herself at him. Caught slightly off guard-he seemed to be always off guard when she was concerned-he stumbled back slightly, his arms automatically curling around her small waist. Sakura's small fists was hitting him softly on his chest,

"I thought I lost you you-you _baka_!" Sakura cried, hitting her fist on his chest. And through all her hits and rant, Syaoran had stayed silent.

"Are you done?" Syaoran asked calmly, Sakura sniffed, nodding; thanking Tomoyo mentally that she had gotten her water proof mascara. "Good," Syaoran said. Then Sakura squealed, feeling her lift her up by her waist and spinning her around. Giggling and laughing, she held onto him tightly, not wanting to fall.

"Let me down!" she laughed, and after a few seconds, her heels touched the floor and her tears were gone, replaced with a beaming smile that she had reserved for him alone. "I'm glad you're here." Sakura whispered, Syaoran smiled, leaning his forehead on hers,

"So am I… oh and by the way, to reply to what you said to me _that_ day…" he said pointedly, "I love you too." Sakura blushed, but smiled at the same time. Tomoyo-beaming like a crazy maniac-set her camera down on the abandoned table carefully, making sure the lens captured her favourite new couple, then she moved up to the stage, and whispered to the DJ's ears.

A soft tune struck the gym, knocking the room out of their shock. Seeing the disco ball rotate slowly, Syaoran stepped back, and held out a hand,

"May I have this dance?" he asked gentlemanly, Sakura smiled, and placed her left hand on top of his,

"You may," she replied, the crowd parted as they walked onto the dance floor and under the sparkling disco ball. Sakura laid her hand on his chest, her eyes closed as they moved as one, his head on top of hers, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her waist.

"This has been the best night of my life," Sakura whispered, looking up at him, he gave her a lopsided grin,

"I don't know, I could think of other ones," he said, making her glare at him, but he smiled, "and all of them have you in it." He said softly, Sakura blushed softly, and flushed even deeper as she felt his fingers tip her chin up.

The machine they rented for the night began to release pieces of small Styrofoam into the air pretending to be snow, and in the midst of the students, with white 'snow' falling around them, the couple kissed under the sparkling lights, as their hearts beat as one.

* * *

**(A/N: You thought it ended here? AW I won't be that mean to you guys! I'll give you guys an ending for this story… I'll see you guys at the end)**

3 years later, 21 years old Kinomoto Sakura stirred from inside her apartment in Hong Kong. She and Syaoran had dated for 3 years ever since finding each other again in her High School prom. She followed him back to Hong Kong for a job in his company as his secretary-no seriously as his secretary, though it took the staff-mostly the female ones-a while to get use to her, and it took the male ones an even longer time to learn to back off from her thanks to Syaoran's successful death glares-which might she add, worked much better when certain male employees decided they were brave enough to ask her to dinner _in front_ of their boss. Funny enough, Sakura never saw them again, and when Sakura brought it up, all Syaoran did was offer a shrug and an innocent smile, a smile Sakura learned was much better for display than to actually use and trust.

Stretching, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, looking around her room. Stepping out, she shrieked seeing Tomoyo standing outside her door, her hands busy with a make up bag and a dress bag draped over her arm,

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo beamed, Sakura felt a silent sweat dropped, feeling her heart rate go down,

"Tomoyo-chan… how-you… aren't you supposed to be in England?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo smiled,

"I was I arrived yesterday actually." She informed her child hood best friend,

"Oh you missed me that much?" Sakura giggled, teasing her friend, Tomoyo laughed,

"Of course, I haven't filmed you for half a year, so I certainly am not going to miss this opportunity!" Tomoyo finished with a strong voice, stars covering over her eyes, Sakura blinked,

"What opportunity?" she asked, curious, shaking out of her own world, Tomoyo smiled,

"Nothing, now come on, get into the bath tub I'll set it up for you, then, when you're done, I am going to do your make up! You will be my best master piece yet, ne Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes glimmering. Sakura didn't even have time to try and understand a single word Tomoyo said before she had been dragged off and locked in her own bath room,

"Tomoyo-chan I've got work!" Sakura argued, banging on the bathroom door.

"Oh we've got that covered," said Tomoyo's easy voice.

-

-

An hour and a half later, Sakura found herself in a stunning, strapless white dress that fell all the way down past her feet, which were wearing a pair of white ankle strapped heel; her hair pulled up and tied into a messy bun. Light green eye shadow brought out her emerald eyes, a small dash of blush and pink glimmering lip gloss. Tomoyo draped a long black leather jacket over her effectively covering up her dress.

"Here Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, and handed her an airplane ticket that led her back to Tomodea, confused she looked at her, "Oh no I didn't get it, the car's down stairs waiting for you, see you soon Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said gleefully, Sakura, confused, took the elevator down the apartment and walked out to the entrance… and found a black limo waiting outside for her.

"Miss Sakura?" said the chauffeur, Sakura nodded, "My name is Jeffery, I will be you driver today," he introduced himself, tipping his hat slightly. Sakura nodded, gulping slightly, she remembered her last time being in a limo, and it wasn't something she was fond of at all, but regardless, trusting her best friend, she got in with a slight trouble, lifting her dress. Then the door closed and they were on their way.

-

-

Upstairs, Tomoyo watched the car leave, whipping out her cell, she sped dialled to the other person,

"Ok, she's on her way to the airport, the jet is ready, you better make sure he takes some sort of pill to help him breathe when he sees her." Tomoyo smirked.

-

-

When the door opened, and Sakura stepped out, her eyes dropped opened. A private jet stood in front of her… a jet with her name written on the tail of it in bold fancy letters.

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered, she looked around, she couldn't recognize any of this!

"Miss Sakura, if you will get on your jet, your destination awaits you." Jeffrey said politely, unable to utter a single word, Sakura could do nothing but allow her legs to automatically lead up the stairs that led her to the entrance of what-she could only assume-was her own jet. Upon entering, the flight attendant smiled at her, and took the ticket in her hand before directing her to a comfortable seat.

"Please take a rest Kinomoto-san; we will arrive in Tomodea as soon as possible."

A few minutes later, the jet took off.

* * *

"Man, if you get any more nervous, and if you sweat any more, she will run the other way before she even _sees_ you." Eriol joked; Syaoran sent well practiced death glares over at him,

"Shut it Hiirigazawa," Syaoran growled, the door slammed opened, and an out of breath Tomoyo came running in, her own hair untied and dressed in a dazzling navy dress.

"Is she here yet?" she gasped out, Eriol shook his head,

"Nope, but according to the staff, the jet landed and she's on her way. How'd you get here so fast?" he asked. Tomoyo straightened, smirking and flipping her hair,

"You underestimate me. I got the driver to drive in a couple of circles so my jet could take off first, nothing will stand between me and Sakura-chan's important moment." Tomoyo said, her eyes sparking. Eriol blinked, and inched a bit away from her, and then the door slammed opened again,

"Alright, if people keep doing that I will _seriously_ die from a heart attack." Eriol finally said, they all calmed down seeing Naoko and Chiharu come running in.

"She-She's here! I mean the car-no Sakura-the car's outside!" Chiharu gasped, both girls tired from having to from the main entrance all the way to the gym-in high heels too!

"Alright… ok." Syaoran breathed out; here it was… all or nothing.

-

-

Sakura stepped out of the car and blinked, seeing her old High School come into her view. Confused, she allowed her driver; this one named Tony, closes her door, and allowed him to take her jacket.

"Please go in, you will know where to go." Tony instructed, thanking the young man, Sakura walked in along, entering the old hallway. Immediately as soon as she walked in, the lights snapped on, one by one, revealing sparkles on the ground leading the way. Smiling to herself, Sakura followed, her eyes wondering. She stopped at one particular spot seeing her old high school student card, and smiled, remembering the first time she met Syaoran, and how she had accidentally dropped her card and he had returned it to her. Continuing to walk, the sparkles led her past her old classroom, before stopping in the gym. Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened the door and let out a gasp.

The gym was set up the exact way her prom had set up, right down to the glittering snow, the Styrofoam pieces falling from the machine, down to the song that was playing when she and Syaoran shared their dance… and speaking of him…

Syaoran stood in the middle under the sparkling disco ball, in a handsome, custom made tux, Tomoyo, Eriol ,Chiharu, Naoko on his right, her father, Fujitaka and Touya-albeit looking some what upset- on his left and-Sakura kept in her tears- her mother, standing invisibly behind them.

"Oh… my goodness…" Sakura gasped, slowly making her way towards them. "Syaoran… you… you shouldn't have…" she breathed. Syaoran shrugged, giving her a smile,

"I should, and I did." He said. She looked, beaming at Chiharu and Naoko and Eriol, sweat dropping silently meeting Tomoyo's smirking face and her camera, and her gaze landed past Syaoran and her smile widened, seeing her mom then going to her dad and brother.

"Daddy…" Sakura smiled, and hugged him tightly,

"Sakura, you're all grown up now," Fujitaka said softly, admiring his beautiful daughter, Sakura turned his gaze to her brother,

"Kaijuu," Touya grunted, Sakura glared at him, not stomping on his foot because of her heel,

"Sakura no kaijuu." She pouted.

"Let's hope the kid can handle you," Touya said, sending a brief glance at Syaoran, confused she looked up at her boyfriend, who-instead of replying her-handed her two envelopes.

"They airplane tickets, two of them… I thought I'd let you choose yourself." Syaoran said. Confused, Sakura opened the first one,

A one person trip to Paris, in the name of Kinomoto Sakura, and then she opened the second one…

A two people trip to Italy… in the name of…Sakura gasped and stared at Syaoran, in the name of _Li_ Sakura…

"Syaoran…?"

"It's up to you; I really don't want to force you… though I know which my preference is…" Syaoran said softly, looking directly at her. Sakura looked down at the two pieces of paper… and handed one back to him,

"I think… I think I want this one," she said softly and opened it for everyone to see, A trip… for two… as Li Sakura. The silence was immediately broken as Tomoyo squealed loudly, immediately zooming in on the piece of paper, on Sakura's face and Syaoran's. Sakura blushed, meeting a smiling Syaoran who was digging for something.

"Here, wait I at least got to do this some what traditionally," Syaoran smirked making Sakura smile, he kneeled on one knee, and fished out another ring, and slide it down her middle finger of her left hand, on top of the pink diamond one. The two fitted perfectly, the green gem of the new one slide into the small crook of the pink one, completing it in one whole circle… an on going love. Sakura-by now-couldn't handle it and burst out into tears, and flung herself-for the second time in that gym-into his arms. This time, Syaoran was ready and readily held her, swinging her around like three years ago.

"You saw me when I was invisible, I love you." Syaoran whispered, kissing her. Sakura cried, pulling apart,

"I saw you because it was meant to be." Sakura whispered and hugged him tightly, behind them; Sakura looked at her mother, who was slowly beginning to vanish.

"_I love you Okaa-san_._"_ Sakura mouthed to her fading mother, and as Nadeshiko Kinomoto slowly disappeared for the last time, she mouthed the same thing back to her only daughter.

"I didn't get to wipe those tears away last time… I'm going to be the one wiping them away for the rest of your life." Syaoran said softly, brushing his thumb across her cheek to rid her of her tears, Sakura sniffed,

"I'm holding you to that."

* * *

**A/N: YES ladies and gentlemen this IS the end of 'Invisible'!!! Thank you SO much for all your support, especially with my late updates and stuff, you guys are amazing. I know I said I might take a break from CCS stories, but, now that my cage of plot bunnies have escaped, I'm in the process of planning yet _another_** **one, let's hope you guys will like it. But it won't come out until a while later, while I get my other two stories in line. Thank you so much, I love you guys!**


	21. Brief Sequel Intro

Wow, the response was over whelming!! Just in case you were wondering, I'm posting this note up just in case some of you don't have me on author alert. I would suggest putting me on author alert so you'll know when the sequel will be posted, or you can check back on my profile from time to time.

**YES** you read right, I AM going to be making the sequel after such a positive response. The story won't be up until… a week or two probably. And YES there will be a E/T. I have the first chapter briefly planned out already so I should be able to post up the story sometime… next two weeks so check back! Other than that, I hope you guys are enjoying your weekend and I'll see you soon!

**I need ideas for a title for the story… I don't have a strong idea for the title yet, preferably something that could relate to 'Invisible'…**

**Temporary Summary: **Three years ago, Kinomoto Sakura met Li Syaoran… after he had died in a crash. Now, three years later, Li Sakura and Syaoran are married and living in Hong Kong. It's been peaceful… until something is found… something unnatural. Sakura is going to have to choose between the life she dreamed of… and the life she's destined to live.

**I am going to make a fanfic trailer for this story as soon as I get a response for the summary and title, so please, I am desperate for your ideas!**


End file.
